


Shifter

by MilayaMilenZeal, Night_the_Dragon



Series: Lives of Shifters [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Shape Shifter Kuja, Shape Shifter Lunafreya, Shape Shifter Prompto, Shape Shifter Ravus, Shape Shifter Zidane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilayaMilenZeal/pseuds/MilayaMilenZeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/pseuds/Night_the_Dragon
Summary: Prompto is a shifter, and shifters are often feared due to their tendency to attack humans. However, one human, Noctis, has been seeking out a certain shifter ever since he was saved from daemons by one when he was a child. He gets his chance twelve years after the incident, when he takes on a hunt close to nighttime. Bad summary, I know, but it's better when you read it, I swear!





	1. Second Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my fic on fanfiction.net titled "Shape Shifter", this was originally a Taito fic, but I wanted this to be a Promptis idea now, so I made it so, with help from MilayaMilenZeal.

A lone blonde-furred cat padded through the streets of Insomnia, seeking out the human he had been keeping an eye on for the past twelve years. He knew the human often traversed these streets during this time of the day, and he wanted to make sure that hadn’t changed, lest something be wrong. As the cat jumped and climbed his way up onto an archway to get a better vantage point from which to spot the human, he soon spotted him, as well as his two companions he was always with.

Hopping down from the archway and heading into the nearest alleyway, all the while keeping track of the human’s location, the cat ducked behind a dumpster, and then shifted into a golden-feathered finch before taking flight to follow the human. The finch glided and fluttered after the trio, occasionally landing above the shops they stopped at.

‘ _Why do I do this every day? I’m probably going to get caught sooner or later at this rate,_ ’ the finch, in all reality a shifter, thought to himself. He soon answered his own question, though. ‘ _Because I want to make sure he’s safe. Ever since I saved him when I was still young myself, I’ve wanted to make sure he **stays** safe._ ’ Soon, however, the human and his companions started to move along again, and the shifter was quick to follow. As he flew along after them, though, he started to listen in on their conversation.

“Do you really think you’ll actually meet that shifter, Noct? I highly doubt it’s more than a fluke,” the larger human, a brunette, snorted.

“Gladio’s got a point, you know,” the sandy blonde on his other side agreed. “Shifters are known to target humans.”

“I know,” the noiret said simply as he continued to walk quietly. “But you were the one who’s drilled it into me to properly thank someone if they did you a service, Ignis.”

“Well, true, but it isn’t wise to put yourself in danger just trying to find it in the forest each day,” the sandy blonde, Ignis, pointed out.

“Besides, we won’t always be around to save your sorry ass,” the larger human, Gladio, nodded. The shifter following them mentally snorted at the words.

“I’m not a child anymore, you know,” Noctis said calmly.

“Just keep in mind the time of day whenever you do go out. Even though you were saved from daemons by that shifter once before, doesn’t mean it’ll happen again,” Ignis reminded Noctis. The shifter rolled his eyes a little, knowing he would always protect Noctis, no matter what. Noctis merely snorted once, not bothering to respond other than that.

Eventually, as the afternoon began to set in, the shifter followed Noctis and his friends back to the castle, where the bird changed into a small blonde mouse while hidden before dashing after them. When Noctis split off from the others with a small wave, though, the shifter’s interest was piqued. He darted after the raven, following him to a familiar room he had followed the prince to before: King Regis’s study. He hid behind a bookcase by the door as he listened in on the pair’s conversation.

“Hey, Dad,” Noctis said in greeting.

“Hello, Noctis,” Regis smiled. “Come to check for a hunt, have you?”

“Well, if you have a good one, I wouldn’t say no,” the prince chuckled.

“I actually have one, but it will require a bit of time management. You’ll need to be quick so you finish and return to the city before the daemons come out,” his father warned, pulling out the hunt’s information from a stack of papers on his desk and handing it to Noctis. “Be careful, my son.”

“Always am, don’t worry,” Noctis assured with a nod, accepting the hunt before he walked out, waving at his father as he went. The shifter was quick to dart out the door after Noctis, following him outside and shifting to the form of a finch again to fly after the prince to the hunt’s location in the forest. Once in the familiar shelter of the forest, he shifted back into a cat again so he could follow Noctis more easily through the trees. He watched as the raven easily took down the hunt, but at the same time, the shifter’s bright blue gaze kept a wary eye on the sun, which was setting quickly as Noctis finished.

As Noctis began to return to the city, though, it became dark, the sun finally having set, and the shifter shivered lightly at the thought of the daemons that would soon be out. Suddenly, the sound of daemons emerging from the darkness sounded, and the shifter landed silently on the ground, shifting to a wolf form to defend Noctis if needed.

He watched as the prince tried to fend them off, slashing at them with his blade, before another snuck up behind him to strike. With a furious snarl, the shifter lunged, digging his claws powerfully into the daemon and killing it as he smashed it into the ground. As he fought off the daemons attacking Noctis, ripping them apart, they dug their own nails and teeth into him, but he ignored his own injuries in favor of clearing out the enemies.

Finally, he managed to kill them all, before looking back at Noctis to make sure he was okay. The prince was staring at him in a combination of shock and awe, before he finally shook himself out of his stupor. “Y-you…a-are you…?” The shifter didn’t respond, before a low whine escaped him as he collapsed from his injuries.

“H-hey…!” Noctis called out, running over to the beast’s side. He knew Ignis would say it was dangerous, but the guy had just passed out. How bad could it really be? After briefly assessing the injuries, he cursed and lifted the shifter up. ‘ _Gotta get him back to town…_ ’

The shifter remained unconscious the entire trek back to Noctis’s townhouse, which was fortunately nearby the edge of the forest, on the outskirts of Insomnia for the prince’s own need for peace and quiet. Noctis carried the shifter inside, setting him on the floor by the electric fireplace and turning it on so he wouldn’t get cold. After all, it was mid-autumn, and the nights were getting colder.

Grabbing the first aid kit and a basic sewing kit (courtesy of Ignis insisting that he know how to fix any wounds if needed), the raven began to gently clean, disinfect, treat, and bandage the shifter’s wounds. Only two needed to be sewn up, thankfully, and they were still small, one being a longer cut on his right hind leg along the thigh, and another on his left hip. Once he had finished, it was now just a matter of waiting.

Noctis sighed heavily as he dropped back, letting himself relax for a moment as he sat there, simply watching what he believed to be a shifter. At least, he’d never seen an actual blonde wolf before, so no one could blame him for thinking that.

Still, it made him wonder if this, by chance, was the same shifter who had saved him all those years ago. He was well aware there were plenty of shifters out there, but how many would try to save a human?

Not many, was the answer to that.

‘ _…Maybe I should move him to the bed,_ ’ Noct thought to himself. And after a moment, he nodded, telling himself that was a good plan, and then proceeded to (carefully) lift the other up. Once he was sure he wouldn’t jostle him around too much, he moved to the bedroom and set the wolf on the bed, uncaring if fur got into the sheets. Even then, the wolf didn't wake, but now it was just a matter of waiting for him to come to.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Four hours passed before the wolf began to stir, and as he became aware of his surroundings, he began to panic, attempting to quickly sit up so as to run out, but with a pained yelp, he fell back down on the soft surface he had been sleeping on.

“Hey, take it easy!” a familiar voice suddenly called out and a warm, gentle hand came down on the top of his head to keep him in place. “Don’t move around so much or you’ll rip your stitches…”

The shifter looked to the source of the voice and touch, and saw that it was Noctis, the very human he’d been protecting all this time. He watched the raven almost nervously, not sure what was going on. The last thing he remembered was killing daemons before they could hurt the prince, and then passing out right after looking at him. Despite his instincts screaming at him to run for his life, the shifter remained still, even though he was tense.

“It’s okay…you’re safe here,” Noctis assured, gently moving his hand along the wolf’s head. He moved a little closer and gently moved his fingers along the stitched wounds. Once he was sure they were still in place, he nodded. “Looks like you didn’t tear them…that's good.”

The blonde wolf relaxed only slightly at the gentle touch, but still watched Noctis closely. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t been left to die like any other shifter would have been. He had watched over Noctis for long enough to know the prince wasn’t a cruel human, but he still didn’t know what the raven’s intents were, other than thanking him for twelve years ago.

After he had checked up on the wolf’s other injuries (just in case), Noctis seemed to realize he was being watched and he regarded his patient curiously. “…you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?”

The shifter blinked, a bit surprised he was being asked a question at all. Shaking his head once slowly, he held back from asking the question he wanted an answer to: ‘ _Why did he save me?_ ’

And while he wondered, the prince continued to watch him patiently. The wolf finally made up his mind, and reached out to Noctis with his telepathy, asking, ‘ _Why did you save me?_ ’

Startled, Noctis actually looked around in question, frowning as he tried to determine where the voice had come from. This drew an amused snort from the shifter, his lips curling slightly to reflect his amusement. ‘ _Look in front of you. I can’t exactly speak like this, you know,_ ’ he pointed out.

As the noiret glanced over again, he blinked, twice, before he chuckled. “Touché, I guess…”

‘ _Seriously, though. Why did you save me?_ ’ the shifter asked, his expression turning curious.

Noctis tilted his head. “…do I need a reason to help someone?”

‘ _Anyone else would have left someone like me to die, though,_ ’ the blonde insisted.

“Good thing I’m not someone else, huh?”

‘ _…Fair enough,_ ’ the wolf relented, resting his head on his paws. ‘ _So, am I gonna stay here while I heal, then?_ ’

“May be smart…those injuries were pretty bad,” Noctis said with a nod.

‘ _Fighting daemons never leaves me unharmed, but I guess I bit off more than I could chew this time,_ ’ the shifter shrugged.

“Clearly…” Noctis chuckled. After a moment, though, he frowned in thought. “…Hey, do you have a name?”

The blonde paused in shifting in place to get more comfortable, before he decided to give Noctis his name. After all, the raven **did** save him from being left for dead. ‘ _…Prompto. Prompto Argentum._ ’

“Prompto…” Noctis repeated softly, before he smiled. “Nice to meet you. My name’s Noctis. Just call me Noct.”

‘ _I already knew your name, actually. I should, anyway, considering I’ve been watching over you for the last twelve years,_ ’ Prompto smirked.

“You have??” Noctis questioned, surprised. “Why?”

‘ _Considering what happened twelve years ago, I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be hurt again. At least your leg injury healed well. Unless I missed something, of course,_ ’ the shifter replied, tilting his head a bit.

At that, Noctis stared at him quietly, before he tilted his head. “Twelve years ago… So you’re…?”

‘ _The young shifter that risked his neck to save you? Yeah, that was me,_ ’ Prompto chuckled. ‘ _I still have some of the scars from that fight, but they’ve gotten smaller as I’ve grown._ ’

Noctis smiled a little at those words. “I see…well… Thanks. For, you know, saving me.”

‘ _You’re welcome,_ ’ the blonde chuckled softly. ‘ _I’m surprised that you took on that hunt yesterday, considering the time. But I guess things work out in strange ways, huh?_ ’

“I guess it does…” Noctis chuckled, before he stood. “Do you want something to eat? I’m no Ignis, but I can make something edible.”

‘ _Sure. Can’t exactly hunt in this condition, after all,_ ’ Prompto nodded, resting his chin on his paws again as his bright blue eyes watched the raven.

Noctis smiled as he headed out. “Okay… I’ll be right back.”

‘ _Sounds good. I’ll be here,_ ’ the shifter replied, watching as the prince left the room. Once he was, Prompto found himself more at ease and relaxed than he had been initially. Being around Noctis and finally getting to speak to him without worrying about being caught and killed was nice. When he was healed, the blonde would have to leave, he knew, yet he hoped he could make this last. Not by pretending he was still hurt for longer than he would be, but rather, making it memorable somehow.

While Prompto lay there thinking, Noctis eventually came back, carrying a bowl on a tray. “Wasn’t sure if you’d like curry…but I still had some supplies left for it.”

‘ _Never had curry before, but I’ll try it. Besides, I’m sure it has to taste better than just eating raw meat and produce from the market,_ ’ the blonde answered, his ears folding back briefly in slight shame for having admitted (in a roundabout way) he’d stolen from the market.

However, Noctis didn’t seem to care about that knowledge. Instead, he merely set the tray down in front of Prompto on the bed. “Well, first time for everything, eh?”

‘ _True,_ ’ Prompto conceded, before sniffing the bowl of curry. The scent was spicy, but he found it nice. So, with that, he began to eat from the bowl, a light burn soon making itself known in the back of his mouth from the food. But it was actually nice, surprisingly, and Prompto soon finished the curry off, licking the bowl clean. Licking his lips clean as he looked back up at Noctis, he said, ‘ _That was really good, actually. Better than anything I’ve ever caught._ ’

The prince allowed a smile as he moved over and sat himself down at the foot of the bed after setting the bowl down on the ground. “Good to know.”

Yawning widely, Prompto looked at the prince curiously, his gaze a bit sleepy. ‘ _So, if I’m in your bed, where are you gonna sleep? Unless you don’t mind sleeping against me, that is._ ’

“Well, if you have no objections to sharing…” Noctis said with a shrug.

‘ _Nah. Some shifters share dens during the winter for warmth,_ ’ the shifter replied. Resting his chin on his paws again, he grunted as he shifted his back end so his hind legs could stretch out somewhat while he slept. Or else he’d be stiff as hell in the morning. ‘ _Goodnight, Noct… See you in the morning._ ’

Laughing softly, Noctis moved over and plopped down on the bed, his head falling down on the pillow. “G’night, Prom,” he said softly. A pleasant warmth filled the shifter’s heart at the nickname, but he ignored it for now in favor of getting sleep.


	2. Getting Acquainted

When Prompto woke the next morning, he very nearly panicked again, before he remembered the events that had transpired before he’d fallen asleep. Looking next to him as he heard quiet breathing, the memories came back to him, and he remembered that Noctis had finally gotten to thank him after the blonde had saved him twelve years ago. When he’d mentioned the leg injury, he knew not many had known about Noctis even being injured in the first place. All the people knew was that the prince had been attacked by daemons, then rescued, but they didn’t even know it had been a shifter that had saved him.

It had honestly been quite nice to speak to someone other than a shifter for once, seeing as he was only able to communicate with his own kind due to humans fearing shifters. He hoped that by befriending Noctis, maybe things would improve between humans and shifters. Probably not, but he couldn’t help but hope.

As the blonde lay there, thinking, he heard Noctis begin to stir, and decided he would mess with the raven a little. Leaning over, he licked at the prince’s cheek, giving him a wet streak on his face.

“Nargh!! The hell?!” Noctis exclaimed as he bolted upright and away—immediately toppling over the edge of the bed when he tried to put his hand down too far. “Gah!!”

Prompto couldn’t resist the snicker that he gave, but on the inside, he was roaring with laughter. If he had been in human form, he would be laughing his ass off. As it were, though, he could only manage to snicker, before he peered over the edge of the bed at the prince. ‘ _Awake enough now?_ ’ he teased.

“Not funny,” Noctis growled as he rubbed at his head, hissing as he pushed himself up slowly. “Oooww… _fuuuck_ …that’s gonna be a bump there…”

‘ _I didn’t think you’d react like that, but I’m sorry that you fell,_ ’ the blonde apologized.

“No you’re not,” the noiret pointed out with a grumble, before he climbed up to his feet, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, the stars dancing around his head.

‘ _Aw, come on, lighten up! I honestly didn’t think you’d fall!_ ’ Prompto whined, his ears flattening to the sides as he pouted.

Noctis waited a moment to respond, though. Instead he shut his eyes and pressed his fore- and middle fingers to his temples, pressing them in small circles for a few minutes. This seemed to help somewhat, and he sighed in relief as he opened his eyes again. “It’s fine… I’ve had worse from Gladio, really.”

‘ _I’ve noticed. The guy pushes you hard, doesn’t he?_ ’ the shifter guessed. He’d watched Noctis train with Gladio over the years, and he’d noticed how hard they trained together.

“…Just where were you all that time that you were able to see all THAT anyway?” the prince asked finally, more than a little curious to know where his ‘savior’ had been hiding all this time.

‘ _Uh, dude, you’re talking to a shifter. I can hide out as small animals or follow as something inconspicuous. Usually, I watched your training sessions from the sidelines while in the form of a mouse,_ ’ Prompto snorted. ‘ _Always gotta be careful some cat doesn’t try to go for me in those cases, but usually, I’ve been careful._ ’

“…You wouldn’t happen to have been that mouse that spooked Iris, too, would ya?”

‘ _Maaaaybe,_ ’ the blonde replied with a chuckle. ‘ _Come on, I gotta keep myself entertained sometimes, too! I do enjoy watching over you, but sometimes things get boring. Like in your lame meetings._ ’

“Seriously, dude,” Noctis laughed. “You DO realize Gladio was looking for you for hours after that, right? Mouse or not, he was prepared to smush you for scaring his sister.”

‘ _Eh, he wouldn’t stand a chance finding me. Even if he managed to find me, how’s he gonna kill a shifter? You wouldn’t believe some of the things I can shift into,_ ’ Prompto shrugged.

A small smirk passed over Noctis’s lips, before he turned serious. “Anyway, how ‘bout I get us something to eat for breakfast?”

‘ _Sure. You gonna cook again? That curry stuff last night was good,_ ’ the shifter said, carefully moving to get down from the bed. He kept in mind his stitched wounds, and made sure not to move his right hind leg too much as he went.

“I’m not sure I have enough for that…but I should be able to make something simple for breakfast,” Noctis admitted, as he led the way to the kitchen.

‘ _Hey, I’m sure whatever you make is gonna taste great,_ ’ the blonde smiled, his tail wagging despite his limp.

“Don’t be so sure…” the noiret warned as he began looking through the cabinets.

‘ _And you shouldn’t doubt yourself so much,_ ’ Prompto countered, sitting on the tiled floor of the kitchen. ‘ _Not like you can ask Ignis to come over right now. I can’t shift with these stitches in my leg. Otherwise they’ll just snap._ ’

“True…” Noctis murmured as he got some things out. As Prompto watched the raven start to cook, he decided to try and get to know a bit more about the prince.

‘ _So, Noct, how come you don’t live at the castle? I would think you’d want to stay there,_ ’ he started. ‘ _I never figured out why._ ’

“Hmm?” Noctis briefly looked over, before focusing back on what he was doing. “I _do_ live there…just not all the time.”

‘ _Why even have this place, though? What’s the point?_ ’

“…being a prince isn’t all fun and games, you know?”

‘ _Fair enough. What with all the meetings and expectations people have of you, I can imagine,_ ’ Prompto nodded. ‘ _Never had that myself._ ’

Noctis hummed softly, before he finished the food and moved over. “Right, here we go.”

Prompto then got to his paws, before looking into the bowl at what Noctis had made. ‘ _What is it? It smells good._ ’

“Royal Paella,” Noctis said calmly. “Might not be as good as Iggy’s, but hey.”

‘ _I’m sure it’s fine. I’m probably not ever gonna taste Ignis’s, so how could I compare?_ ’ the blonde pointed out as he began to eat. ‘ _This is even better than the curry!_ ’ he praised as he swallowed.

“I’m glad,” Noctis chuckled. “I’m usually not good at cooking…at all.”

‘ _Well, you must have gotten some tips or something at some point or another, because otherwise, we’d be in a burning building right now,_ ’ the blonde smirked.

“Well, I did do a part-time cooking job…for a while…”

‘ _Yeah, I think I remember you disappearing for some periods for a while there. I could never figure out where you went, though, ‘cause of all the smells and people,_ ’ the shifter admitted. Noctis merely shrugged as he stood up properly to get his own food. Prompto’s tail wagged as he ate, thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. ‘ _I really should have come to you sooner, if it meant getting food this good,_ ’ he laughed.

“It’s not THAT good…” Noctis murmured as he moved over to the couch and dropped down on it. “Iggy’s is better…”

‘ _Just take the praise, would ya? I’ll probably never be able to compare, anyway!_ ’ the shifter groaned. ‘ _Besides, I’m used to eating raw meat. Try comparing that to this, and it would suck._ ’

“I guess…” Noctis murmured. “…so why don’t you shift to a human form? I mean…if you just don’t shift, shouldn’t no one notice?”

‘ _Rarely do we ever show ourselves in human form. We always feel more comfortable as animals because that’s what we consider ourselves,_ ’ Prompto explained as he finished licking his bowl clean and limped over to sit near the couch. ‘ _Whenever a shifter goes into human form, it’s only because it’s absolutely necessary._ ’

“Why?” Noctis wondered as he finished one bite. “Why wouldn’t they want to pose as humans?”

‘ _It’s also a matter of not wanting to show how we really look. I know it’s strange, but that’s just how shifters are,_ ’ the blonde shrugged. ‘ _We can’t disguise ourselves as other humans. We take one form of a creature, and that’s it. There’s no variety to it._ ’

Noctis hummed around a mouthful of food, before he swallowed. “Still don’t get why, but whatever…” he relented finally with a half-shrug.

‘ _We feel that if someone knows what we really look like, it holds some sort of control over us, if that helps you to understand,_ ’ the shifter tried to explain. ‘ _Kind of like with names. If you’re trying to remain anonymous, and someone knows your real name, they have a bit of power over you. And that’s kinda the case with you and me now._ ’

“…I guess…” Noctis murmured, frowning. “Though…how exactly does one have ‘control’ over you because of your name?”

‘ _Well, in this case, you have control over me now. I gave you my real name, so technically, I could be at your beck and call if you really want me to. With shifters, names are a powerful thing, and we’re not supposed to give them away lightly. I willingly gave you my real name because you saved my life, and you’re keeping me safe until I’m fully healed,_ ’ Prompto answered.

“Aha…”

‘ _Just don’t make me do something stupid or something that makes me uncomfortable…that’s all I ask,_ ’ the blonde sighed.

“Well, how ‘bout I ask you to get up here on the couch instead of on the floor?” Noctis asked with a chuckle.

‘ _Then I’ll do that willingly,_ ’ the shifter chuckled, climbing onto the couch with little difficulty. The prince smiled as he finished his own breakfast. ‘ _So, what do you plan on doing today? Obviously I can’t tag along if you leave…_ ’ Prompto asked as he rested his chin on his paws while watching Noctis with his bright blue gaze.

“Well… I’m going to have to let Dad know I’m going to be away for a bit longer…” Noctis said after a moment of thought.

‘ _Seeing as you’re pretty much stuck with me for now,_ ’ the blonde smirked, before he became serious. ‘ _If you need to leave to do so, I understand. Just keep in mind I can’t come with._ ’

“It’s fine… There shouldn’t be anything that needs my immediate attention at the Citadel for a while.”

‘ _Well that’s good. This is gonna take a week or so for me to heal, what with my accelerated healing as a shifter,_ ’ Prompto told the prince, glancing at his stitched leg.

Nodding, Noctis moved over and set the plate on the table as he pulled out his phone. “May as well call him, then…”

‘ _I’ll keep it down,_ ’ the shifter chuckled. After nodding his head in thanks, Noctis tapped on his phone quietly, before he put it to his ear. And Prompto merely listened in as Noctis spoke with his father.

“Hello, Noctis,” Regis’s voice said from the other line. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Noctis said with a small nod, even though his dad couldn’t see it. “I got the hunt done, no problem. But hey, I was wondering if I could stay here for about a week longer. I need a break, to be honest…”

“…All right, but only for a week. I’ll send Ignis by later to drop off some documents and groceries,” his father replied.

“Thanks, Dad. I owe you one,” he said with a smile. “I’ll be back in a week, promise.”

“Anytime, my son. Just be sure to let me know if you need anything in the meantime,” Regis chuckled. “Ignis should be by this afternoon.”

“Will do. See you in a week.”

“See you then,” the older man replied, before hanging up. Once the call ended, Prompto’s expression warmed.

‘ _You’re lucky to have a good bond like that with your dad,_ ’ he smiled.

“Hm?” Noctis hummed as he looked over. “…Is that so weird?”

‘ _For me personally it is. But I wouldn’t say weird. I just never knew my real parents. I was raised by another shifter who found me after I’d been abandoned as an infant,_ ’ the blonde explained.

“I see…” After a moment of thought, Noctis turned around so he was sitting sideways on the couch. “Do you see him often?”

‘ _Actually, I haven’t visited her in a while, seeing as I’ve been busy watching over you, but she knows what I’ve been up to, I’ll bet,_ ’ the shifter admitted, before laughing lightly. ‘ _Her brother is a stealthy bastard._ ’

“Oh? How so?”

‘ _He’s really good at remaining unseen and undetected, so I’m sure he’s been keeping tabs on me for her,_ ’ Prompto answered.

“Hah…sounds kind of like Cor…” Noctis chuckled. “I get that feeling from him sometimes…”

‘ _Cor’s one of the guards from the castle for your dad, right?_ ’ Prompto asked.

“Yeah… Cor the Immortal, they call him.”

‘ _Hah, he’s not immortal like shifters are,_ ’ the blonde snorted.

“Are you, though?”

‘ _Yeah. We can’t die of old age, but we **can** be killed, as you already know,_ ’ the blonde shrugged.

Noctis hummed softly, thinking. “Is that why you don’t mingle with humans, too? Because you’ll end up outliving them?”

‘ _I’ve never personally thought like that, to be honest,_ ’ Prompto confessed. ‘ _Shifters just tend to prefer the company of our own kind. You’re the first human I’ve ever spoken to._ ’

“I see…” Noctis murmured. “…speaking of, I’m pretty sure Iggy should be here, soon.”

‘ _That’s my cue to hide in another room then, huh?_ ’ the blonde chuckled, heaving himself off the couch with a grunt as his back end came off the furniture piece.

“You don’t have to,” Noctis said calmly.

‘ _Uh, dude, I think he’d notice a big wolf in your living room._ ’

“Yeah, and?” he said simply. “Iggy knows about you saving me 12 years ago, so I don’t think he’d be too surprised.”

‘ _Wouldn’t he be a bit…I dunno…wary of me?_ ’ Prompto frowned.

“With you being as injured as you are? Probably not…”

‘ _Fair enough,_ ’ the shifter conceded, his ears folding back a little. ‘ _Haven’t stayed in one form for an extended period like this since that last time I saved you. It’s gonna be kinda weird._ ’

“I’m sure you'll be fine.”

And that was when there was a knock on the door.

“Speaking of…”

Prompto pouted as Noctis got up to answer the door, and hoped that Ignis wouldn’t report to anyone about him. Noctis didn’t even hesitate to open the door, nodding in greeting. “Hey, Ignis.”

“Hello, Noct,” the sandy blonde greeted as he stepped inside, arms carrying two bags full of groceries. “How is everything?”

“Going good,” Noctis said as he shut the door. “Need a hand with those?”

“Since they’re your groceries for the next week, yes. You can assist me in putting them away,” Ignis smirked faintly, passing a bag to the raven. As he did, however, he caught a glimpse of Prompto, who had quietly come over to investigate, curious. “Noct… Why is there a wolf in your townhouse?”

“Hm? Oh, Prompto?” Noctis asked casually. “He’s here so that his injuries heal properly.”

“Wait, you mean…?”

‘ _That’s right, I’m the shifter that saved his ass twelve years ago,_ ’ Prompto confirmed, smirking slightly at the surprise on the usually stoic human’s face. ‘ _He got in trouble again last night, though, so I came to his rescue again, I just wasn’t so lucky this time._ ’

Ignis stared at the blonde wolf, stunned.

“Hey, Ignis, how ‘bout you put the bag down somewhere before you start gawking?” Noctis chuckled out.

Ignis shook his head a bit at the words, before he did just that, and then looked at Noctis sternly. “He shouldn't be here, Noct. You know quite well how dangerous shifters can be.”

‘ _I’m not like all the others, ya know. I saved Noct’s life twice, after all,_ ’ Prompto grumbled, his ears flattening out to the sides.

“What, so I was supposed to just let him die after he saved me, Ignis? How’s that for fair and just?” Noctis asked with a frown of his own.

“I understand your reasoning, Noctis, but that doesn’t mean something won’t happen later when he’s healed,” Ignis replied coolly.

‘ _Hey! I already said I’m not like the others!_ ’ Prompto huffed. ‘ _What would I gain by hurting him, anyway? Nothing but trouble!_ ’

Noctis groaned heavily, before he said, “Ignis, can you just trust me for once, please?”

“…Fine. Just keep in mind that if Gladio sees him, he won’t be as lenient,” Ignis advised, making Prompto growl quietly. He didn’t appreciate the threat. And the prince merely snorted as he moved to put the groceries away.

Ignis sighed heavily, but he began to put the groceries away as well. Prompto watched for a bit, bored, before he decided to explore Noctis’s townhouse a bit. Padding into another room, he sniffed around, curious. This one had to be the bathroom, based off of the toilet and bathtub with a shower. As he limped along through the townhouse, Ignis watched him, before noticing how his wounds on his leg and hip were stitched into a good healing position.

“You stitched his wounds up?” he asked Noctis.

“Yeah.”

“Impressive, considering you hadn’t done it before,” the sandy blonde smirked faintly, a teasing note to his voice.

Noctis shrugged his shoulders absently. “I had a good teacher,” he chuckled.

“Yet you hated those lessons with a passion,” Ignis pointed out with a soft laugh.

“Hey, I learned it, didn’t I?”

“Apparently you gleaned something from them. Though the stitch-work is a bit messy…”

“Hey!”

Just then, Prompto came back into the kitchen. ‘ _You guys are ridiculous,_ ’ he laughed lightly, shaking his head. ‘ _You argue like you’re siblings._ ’

Noctis watched him for a moment, before looking back to Ignis.

“…He’s more like the trouble-making student that butts heads with every teacher he gets,” Ignis finally smirked, making Prompto snort on a laugh.

‘ _Okay, that was a good one!_ ’ the shifter grinned, showing his teeth a bit.

“Ha, ha, ha,” Noctis droned.

‘ _Aw, come on, Noct! We only tease because we love ya!_ ’ Prompto laughed.

The noiret snorted on a chuckle before he suddenly reached out and proceeded to ruffle the wolf’s fur on his head. Prompto jumped, surprised by the gesture, before surprising Noctis by leaning into the touch and wagging his tail. This made Noctis stare for a moment, before he smirked. “Oh you like that, huh?” he chuckled, before he reached out and started (carefully) scratching along the wolf’s back and sides with both hands.

The blonde gave a rumbling noise akin to a purr in response, thoroughly enjoying being petted. And Noctis laughed as he settled down and redoubled his efforts. As he did, Prompto’s “purring” became louder, and he soon flopped onto his back, exposing his belly in a wordless plea for a belly rub.

And Noctis was all too happy to comply, moving over and beginning to vigorously (yet carefully) rubbing his hands along his belly. Prompto’s tail wagged madly as he got his belly rub, whining happily. Even Ignis cracked an amused smile at the shifter’s antics, and had to admit to himself that this shifter, Prompto, was indeed different from what he’d heard and grown up knowing. Noctis didn’t even seem to notice that, as he instead focused entirely on making the wolf feel good.

Eventually, Prompto seemed to need a break. ‘ _Okay, okay! That feels amazing, but if you keep this up, I’m gonna fall asleep in the kitchen!_ ’ he whined.

This made the prince laugh as he finally pulled away again. “Yeah? Well, you’re free to the bed if you need to rest.”

‘ _Nah, I’ll be okay, just need to walk around a bit. I’ll wake right up,_ ’ the shifter shrugged with a smile.

“Really, Noct?” Ignis sighed, quirking a brow. “You’ll have fur all in your sheets at this rate.”

“Big deal. I can deal with it.”

“Just don’t come back to the castle smelling like a wolf,” Ignis advised.

“Fiiine.”

‘ _Trust me, you won’t want to, Noct. It’ll be a dead giveaway,_ ’ Prompto chimed in. ‘ _People will know something’s up._ ’ Noctis merely snorted, even as he walked over and settled on the couch.

“Well, I’ll leave you to your own devices, then, Noct. Just don’t do anything foolish, understood?” Ignis said after watching the prince for a moment. Prompto limped over to lie down by Noctis’s feet, giving the raven an even more regal appearance with the wolf at his feet.

“We’ll be fine, Iggy,” Noctis assured.

“See you in a week, then,” the sandy blonde replied, waving briefly before leaving, closing the front door with a soft click.

‘ _Finally! I thought he’d **never** leave!_ ’ Prompto sighed in relief once he was gone. He stretched out a bit, yawning. ‘ _Feels a little less tense now._ ’

“Oh come on! He’s not THAT bad,” Noctis chuckled as he kicked up his feet to lay on the couch.

‘ _Did you not feel the iciness of that stare when he realized what I am, dude? I almost felt the chill!_ ’

“Ah, he just worries too much,” Noctis chuckled out.

‘ _Apparently so. I just hope Gladio doesn’t come by anytime soon,_ ’ the blonde sighed.

“I doubt it…” Noctis mumbled, before he scooted over and patted the free space on the couch. Taking the hint, Prompto climbed onto the couch, curling up on Noctis’s feet.

‘ _Why don’t you think he’ll come by?_ ’ he asked.

“He’s got training with some of the rookies to concern himself with. So, unless he’s gonna skip on that…”

‘ _Good point. He doesn’t seem like one to miss a good fight, anyway,_ ’ Prompto commented.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t,” Noctis said with a smile.

‘ _…I’m glad we’re able to talk like this, Noct. I finally have someone I can call a friend, even though I know more about you than you know about me,_ ’ the blonde murmured, sighing contently.

At those words, Noctis blinked, before he sat up a little and moved over. “What do you mean? I thought you stuck around other shifters a lot more…”

‘ _Me personally, no. I only stick around with the shifters that raised me. Everyone else tends to shun me, so I’ve never had any friends. Especially ever since I saved you the first time._ ’

“…I guess they don’t like humans that much, huh?”

‘ _No, hence the reason many attack humans. I’ve never attacked a human before, as I’ve never had reason to. I never understood the dislike of humans my kind has. The shifters who raised me raised me to know it was wrong to attack humans, and that it brings nothing but trouble._ ’

“I see…” After a moment, Noctis asked softly, “Do you miss them?”

‘ _Sometimes. I visit sometimes, but it’s been a few months since I last saw them,_ ’ Prompto admitted, lowering his gaze slightly. ‘ _But I know they’re okay. Luna probably misses me more than Ravus would care to admit._ ’ At this, he chuckled. Noctis allowed a chuckle of his own, even as he leaned down and lightly scratched behind Prompto’s ear.

‘ _Mmm…_ ’ the shifter hummed pleasantly. ‘ _You definitely have the magic touch, Noct._ ’

“Well, my family _does_ utilize magic,” Noctis joked with a smirk, continuing to scratch at a spot that Prompto seemed to find particularly nice.

‘ _I know, but still,_ ’ the blonde chuckled, pressing into the touch. Soon enough, he yawned, his body relaxing from the soothing scratches.

Noctis smiled as he moved his hand a little so he could reach the wolf’s other ear. “Tired, still?”

‘ _Yeah. The healing process in shifters drains us a bit, so we sleep a lot when we get hurt,_ ’ Prompto answered, his eyelids beginning to droop.

“Well, go ahead and take a rest then,” the noiret said with a smile.

‘ _As long as you don’t mind me sleeping against you like this, then I will,_ ’ the blonde murmured, resting his head on his paws again before closing his eyes.

“I don’t,” Noctis said with a smirk, even as he leaned back to lay down as well. ‘ _May as well get some shuteye myself._ ’ And with that, the pair fell asleep together.


	3. Return

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

It had been a week since Prompto had saved Noctis from daemons again and the raven had tended to his wounds. The shifter was now fully healed, and needed Noctis to remove the stitches before he planned on heading back to the forest. He really shouldn’t stay, and even though he wanted to, he also knew Luna was probably worried about him. Morning came, and Prompto woke up in Noctis’s bed, as he had been each morning since he’d been brought there.

As he rested there, waiting for Noctis to wake up, he found himself torn. Should he stay with Noctis, or should he go back home? He’d found himself getting closer with Noctis as they’d spent the week together, the pair getting to know more about each other. And if Prompto was being honest with himself, he was falling for the prince. But he still knew that he couldn’t stay. Suppressing his feelings would have to be the best option for now.

“…mmm…” Noctis groaned, his eyelids twitching a little. Finally, though, he blinked his eyes open and slowly pushed himself up on his arm.

‘ _Morning, Noct,_ ’ Prompto smiled. ‘ _Ready to help me get these stitches out?_ ’

“Hmm…? Ah, right, of course,” Noctis murmured as he lazily got up.

‘ _Can’t exactly get them out with my paws,_ ’ the blonde chuckled, before climbing off the bed as well and following Noctis. Noctis hummed as he rubbed at his eyes, moving out into the living room quietly. ‘ _Are you really this groggy every time you wake up? I still don’t get that, considering how much you sleep sometimes._ ’ Noctis merely snorted as he quietly got out the med-kit.

‘ _You know I was teasing,_ ’ Prompto snickered as he waited patiently. The noiret didn’t bother to respond as he settled down next to Prompto and began to examine his stitches after pulling out the suture scissors. As Noctis began to cut and remove his stitches, Prompto frowned a little. ‘ _You okay? You’re being pretty quiet…_ ’ he murmured.

“…‘m fine,” Noctis murmured.

‘ _Okay…_ ’ Prompto sighed, not wanting to push his luck. He hoped the raven was just tired still, and wasn’t mad at him for some reason. It took Noctis about ten minutes to get rid of all the stitches, after which the prince quietly examined the injuries one more time. ‘ _Feels much better than they did originally. Thanks, Noct,_ ’ the shifter told him gratefully. ‘ _Now, let’s see here…_ ’ Suddenly, he shifted into a cat, before rubbing against Noctis’s legs and purring.

“Whoa!” Noctis got out, before he chuckled and reached out, petting the now-cat along the back.

‘ _It feels good to be able to shift again,_ ’ Prompto smiled, before giving Noctis a mischievous look. ‘ _Have you ever pet an owl?_ ’

“An owl? No… Never been out that late,” Noctis admitted.

‘ _Well, now’s your chance!_ ’ the shifter laughed, before shifting into a small, golden-feathered owl. ‘ _My feathers are super soft like this, feel ‘em!_ ’ Blinking curiously, Noctis smiled, reaching out and gently petting the shifter’s head. ‘ _Soft, right?_ ’ Prompto asked as he gave a pleased noise.

“Definitely.”

‘ _I ought to take you on a flight sometime. Trust me, there’s nothing that can compare to flying,_ ’ Prompto said suddenly, looking up at the raven with his large eyes.

“Aren’t you a little small for that?” Noctis teased.

‘ _Right now I am, but wait until we get outside,_ ’ the blonde retorted. ‘ _…Actually, I wanna go now! Come on, let’s go!_ ’ And with that, he shifted into a rabbit before bolting to the door.

“H-hey! Prompto, hold up!” Noctis called out as he hurried after him.

‘ _Hurry, Noct! I wanna take you for a flight!_ ’ Prompto whined, literally bouncing in place.

“Okay, okay! Easy, already,” Noctis laughed, as he picked up the small rabbit.

‘ _You can’t blame me for being eager! I want you to experience flying with me!_ ’ the shifter grinned. As they got outside, he said, ‘ _We’ll have to go to the tree line of the forest, or else I’ll get spotted._ ’ Noctis chuckled softly as he locked the door behind him. Once he was sure it was properly locked, he began to walk toward the forest, still holding Prompto in one arm.

And once they got into the forest, Prompto jumped out of Noctis’s hold, before looking at the raven. ‘ _Stand back just a bit. I don’t wanna accidentally hit you,_ ’ he warned.

“Okay…” Noctis murmured with a nod, as he slowly took a few steps away. Prompto took a deep breath, before he shifted, taking on the form of a golden dragon.

‘ _This is how we’re gonna fly,_ ’ he grinned, showing his fangs.

And the prince was staring at him in awe, for once having to look up to the shifter, before he slowly approached him again. “Wow…” he murmured, reaching out and resting a hand against the dragon’s neck.

‘ _I told you before, you wouldn’t believe some of the things I can shift into,_ ’ Prompto smirked, before lowering himself. ‘ _Hop on. I won’t let you fall, I promise._ ’ For a moment, Noctis almost seemed to hesitate, but that lasted for only a few seconds, after which he stepped up and climbed on Prompto’s back. ‘ _Hold on to my neck, and then we’re off!_ ’ the shifter cackled, barely giving the raven the chance to do so before spreading his wings, kicking off the ground, and taking flight. He flew higher and higher, to a point where humans wouldn’t see them, and then levelled out, soaring through the clouds with the warmth of the morning sun on his back.

‘ _What do you think? Awesome, right?_ ’ Prompto asked after a few minutes.

“W-wow…” was all Noctis could get out, holding on tight to Prompto’s neck as he looked around. The shifter smiled at the raven’s awe, pleased he could give Noctis this experience. They flew like this for a while longer, and then the blonde looked back at his friend.

‘ _You doing okay? Need a break?_ ’ he inquired.

“Huh… A-ah, yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

Despite the prince’s words, though, it wasn’t difficult for Prompto to tell that the prince was starting to shiver from the chill of being so high up.

‘ _I’m gonna land. I don’t need to get in trouble with Ignis for getting you sick from the cold up here, and besides, I’d be a shitty friend if I made you get a cold or something,_ ’ Prompto pointed out, beginning to descend back to where they started from.

“Ah…right…” Noctis mumbled. Once they landed, the shifter lowered himself, allowing Noctis off his back before shifting into a wolf again.

‘ _Are you gonna be okay?_ ’ he asked worriedly.

“…why do you ask?”

‘ _I saw how you were shivering while we were up there. I’d feel bad if you got sick, because then it would be my fault,_ ’ Prompto explained, his ears folding back with a whimper. Noctis sighed as he crouched down and began to scratch behind Prompto’s ear again. The blonde relaxed at the touch, once again beginning to “purr”. However, he forced himself to pull away after a bit. ‘ _I…I really should go, actually… I shouldn’t stay too much longer, or else I’m gonna get found out…_ ’

Just as Prompto made to turn around, though, Noctis suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the back of his neck. “Wait…”

‘ _Huh?_ ’

“Just…do you _have_ to leave?”

‘ _I shouldn’t stay, Noct… I might get discovered…_ ’

“What if…if you just kept to one creature? I mean…then people wouldn’t get suspicious…right?”

‘ _It depends on the creature, really…_ ’

“But you can…can’t you?”

‘ _Well, yeah…but I like to shift… It’s in my nature…_ ’

“But…” Noctis started, though his voice trailed off and his face seemed to fall.

‘ _What’s wrong?_ ’ Prompto asked worriedly.

Noctis tried to speak three times more, before he groaned in annoyance at himself. “I just…can’t you…stay…?” he asked. Before Prompto could answer, though, he added, “ _Please…?_ ”

The shifter didn't answer immediately, lowering his gaze to the ground. He remained like that for several minutes, debating. He wanted so badly to stay, but he knew that he needed to see Luna and Ravus at some point. His head and heart were fighting each other powerfully, and he was torn. Finally, he made up his mind. Pulling away from Noctis’s grip on his neck fur, he whirled around and tackled the raven to the ground, effectively pinning him. But before Noctis could worry, Prompto wagged his tail and nuzzled the prince’s cheek.

‘ _All right, I’ll stay,_ ’ he said, before smirking. ‘ _But on one condition._ ’

“ _Huh…? What condition?_ ”

‘ _If I’m staying, I won’t be able to hunt, so you gotta cook,_ ’ Prompto grinned triumphantly.

That made Noctis blink in surprise, and he continued to stare at Prompto for a while, before he let out a laugh. “Hahah. Guess I'm going to have to ask Iggy for some more lessons on cooking, huh?”

‘ _Yes!_ ’ Prompto yipped happily. ‘ _I like your cooking as it is, but if you think you need to improve, I’ll taste for you._ ’ He then leaned in closer before licking a wet streak up Noctis’s cheek. Noctis yelped at the sloppy lick, before he laughed and reached up to scratch behind Prompto’s ears with both hands. ‘ _You have **no** idea how good this feels,_ ’ the shifter sighed contently, his tail wagging faster. ‘But you might wanna stop before I fall asleep on you out here.’

“Haha. Sure. Mind getting off of me, then?”

‘ _Not at all,_ ’ Prompto replied, stepping back off of Noctis and letting him up. ‘ _So, since I’m staying, I’ll just have to be extra careful when I shift. Especially since I’ll be going back to the Citadel with you._ ’

“Yeah, that would be smart,” Noctis said as he got up to his feet again.

‘ _Duh. I don’t want any trouble. I just hope no one notices a mouse in your pocket,_ ’ the blonde shrugged.

“As long as you keep quiet, I’m pretty sure no one will,” Noctis chuckled.

‘ _Me, noisy? No, never,_ ’ the shifter laughed.

This made Noctis laugh. “Alright, shall we go?”

“Well, I need to pick up some things before we head for the Citadel,” Noctis said with a shrug. “So we're heading to the townhouse first and then going back.”

‘ _Sounds good. I’ll wait until we’re leaving for the Citadel before I hide out in your pocket,_ ’ the shifter nodded, before he began to head back to the townhouse with Noctis.

Once back at the townhouse, Noctis moved to collect a few things he’d need to bring with him to the Citadel, which, thankfully, wasn’t much and managed to fit in a single bag that he then slung along his shoulder. “Alright. We good to go?”

‘ _I got nothin’ to bring,_ ’ Prompto shrugged, before shifting into a mouse. ‘ _Mind putting me in your jacket pocket? It’ll be less risky that I’ll get squished in there compared to your pockets in your pants._ ’

“No worries,” Noctis said as he gently lifted Prompto up from the ground and then placed him in his jacket's deep right pocket. “I’m not sure if there was a hole in there…but be careful just in case, okay?”

‘ _I’ll be right as rain, buddy!_ ’ the shifter assured him with a laugh. ‘ _Now we better get moving before your dad gets worried._ ’ The noiret allowed a chuckle, before he started off, locking the door behind him, before he began to make his way toward the Citadel. Prompto kept still in Noctis’s pocket, making sure to keep hidden, despite how he wanted to look around outside as they went. When they arrived at the Citadel, Prompto tensed when he heard Gladio’s voice call out to Noctis, Ignis’s scent accompanying the brunette’s.

“Hey Noct,” Gladio greeted, clapping the raven on the back. “You have a lot of training to catch up on from your little break.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it already, esh,” Noctis mumbled. “You mind? Got somewhere else I need to be first.”

Gladio frowned slightly, but rolled his eyes. “Fine, but your ass is stuck training with me starting tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn.” Prompto laughed quietly to himself at Gladio’s words. The man just seemed to love training, but he knew Noctis wasn’t nearly as keen about it.

“Ugh…why so early?” said prince almost whined, but that was all he said about it as he grumbled and moved further down the hall.

“Because I don’t want to have to whip you back into fighting form again,” Gladio yelled after him with a laugh.

‘ _Sheesh, the guy should have a torture chamber. Maybe that’s what the training yard is!_ ’ Prompto laughed once they were far enough away from the Ignis and Gladio.

“No kidding… NOT looking forward to tomorrow, to be honest…” Noctis murmured.

‘ _Want me to scare the shit out of him? I think I can manage something if needed,_ ’ the shifter offered. ‘ _What kind of creature scares him? Anything?_ ’

“I don't know, really… I don’t think Gladio’s afraid of anything…” the prince said thoughtfully. “I know Iris is afraid of mice and spiders…but Gladio? I dunno…”

‘ _Damn… Well, try and find out, and I’ll get him. Just make sure to try and get it on camera, that way the memory is preserved,_ ’ Prompto snickered.

Noctis almost chuckled, but he nodded in confirmation, before he spotted Cor. “Ah…hey, Cor!” he called out as he walked over.

“Ah, good day, Your Highness,” the man greeted kindly with a nod. Noctis had already told him that bowing wasn’t necessary, and it looked like he finally figured that out. “Did you need something?”

“Kinda…do you know where Father is right now?”

“Hm…I believe he’s in his study right now, Prince Noctis.”

“Great. Thanks, Cor.” After nodding goodbye and getting one in return, Noctis began head down another hall.

Prompto remained still and quiet as they went, and once they got to Regis’s study and the prince had knocked on the door, the king called out his son’s name.

“Come in, Noctis.”

Silently, Noctis pushed the door open and shut it behind him. “Hey, Dad,” he said in greeting after dropping his bag by the side of the door, and walked over to the desk his father was sitting behind.

“Did you have a good break? I’m sure you’re feeling better after resting for the week,” Regis chuckled.

“Yeah…sorry for the short notice, but I _really_ needed that…” the noiret admitted, moving to take a seat. Though he made sure that he wouldn’t accidentally sit on the pocket holding Prompto.

“It’s quite all right, my son. Gladiolus has been busy training the new recruits, but he has been eager to get back to training with you,” the older man smiled slightly. “And Ignis has been keeping himself busy getting documents ready for some upcoming meetings. So you haven’t missed much.”

“Yeah, Gladio’s already got my next session scheduled for tomorrow…” Noctis chuckled.

“I imagined he would,” Regis nodded, his gaze mirthful, but he soon sobered up. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to speak to you about an important matter, Noctis.”

“Hm? Okay…something bad…?” Noctis asked cautiously.

“I would like to think you wouldn’t be opposed, but I wanted to talk to you about seeking out a wife,” the king told him. Prompto stiffened in Noctis’s pocket, and suppressed the powerful urge to shift into something deadly.

Noctis felt the small mouse stiffening against his leg, and he briefly reached out to rest his fingers along his back within his pocket. “Dad, with all due respect, I’m not sure if I’m…well, ready for that yet…”

“You will need to find someone someday, though, Noctis, and it is best that that day be sooner than later. You won’t be young forever, and I won’t be around forever. Not only that, but you need to be able to have an heir,” Regis pointed out. Prompto wasn’t exactly soothed by Noctis’s touch this time, as he grit his little mouse teeth together to keep from making a noise.

“I know that,” Noctis said, rubbing his thumb in small circles along the shifter’s back through the material of his pocket. “But I don’t think forcing it is going to help… I mean, this is supposed to be about finding the person I’ll be spending the rest of my days with, right?”

“True, but that's why I want you to think about it and consider seeking out a suitable wife for yourself,” the older man replied. Prompto wanted to scream; Noctis is supposed to be his, dammit! And the blonde would NOT be afraid to deter others from claiming what was rightfully his.

Before Prompto could do something he would likely regret, Noctis placed his hand in his pocket and rubbed his thumb along Prompto’s head soothingly. The shifter calmed somewhat, but he still was pretty freaking pissed about the topic the king had breached. Why did he have to bring it up now?!

“…Right,” Noctis murmured softly. “I’ll…I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you. Now, you had best get some rest. You’ll need it for tomorrow morning with Gladiolus,” the king chuckled.

“Yeah…” The prince nodded briefly, as he got up and headed back to the door. He didn’t remove his hand from his pocket just yet, though. As they headed to Noctis’s room, Prompto had to force himself to relax. He didn’t want to tell the prince his feelings, no way.

Once they were finally in Noctis’s room and the prince had shut the door, he dropped his bag and reached in his pocket, gently taking Prompto in his hand. “You okay?”

‘ _I’m fine, just got caught off guard by the subject, really,_ ’ Prompto lied with ease. It wasn’t like Noctis could tell by his expression what he was really thinking, after all. Besides, animals can’t blush.

“You sure?” Noctis asked worried as he set the mouse on his bed.

‘ _Yeah, don’t worry about me. What about you?_ ’ the blonde inquired.

“I’m fine…” the prince said as he settled on his bed as well. “Guess I should’ve seen that coming…”

‘ _True, what with you being a prince and all,_ ’ the shifter nodded thoughtfully.

“Yeah…I just…guess I thought that it wouldn’t come for a while…”

‘ _I’m sure you have some time. After all, you’re only twenty,_ ’ Prompto pointed out.

“I know…”

‘ _I wouldn’t sweat it too much right now, if I were you. Just focus on kicking Gladio’s ass tomorrow,_ ’ the blonde snickered.

Noctis blinked, before he smirked. “Heh. Yeah, let’s do that.”

‘ _And if you start to lose, I can make a distraction!_ ’ Prompto laughed.

“Just do your best not to get trampled on, okay?”

‘ _I was just gonna make some noise by knocking something over, not show myself, but that’s a great idea!_ ’ the shifter grinned, an eager note to his voice.

“Ooh boy…”

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next morning arrived far too soon for Noctis, but Prompto was already awake, his worried thoughts eating at him. He didn’t like the idea of Noctis choosing someone else over him. Someone human…and female. The blonde didn’t hate humans or women, but he didn’t like to share, especially when he wanted to stake his claim.

As the first early rays of morning light began to shine through the window, Prompto looked at Noctis, who was still fast asleep.

‘ _I better wake him before Gladio does,_ ’ he thought to himself, before shifting from a mouse to a rooster and hopping onto the end of the bed. Taking a breath, he then crowed loudly, waking the raven immediately.

“Gah!” Noctis yowled as he shot up, confused, until he spotted the rooster and he frowned. “Seriously, Prom?!”

Shifting into a mouse again, Prompto quirked a brow at him. ‘ _Would you prefer **I** wake you, or Gladio? Besides, how else was I gonna wake you?_ ’

Noctis sighed as he climbed out of bed. “Fiiine. Guess I’d better get ready…”

‘ _Hey, remember, I’ll provide a distraction if he starts to be too hard on ya,_ ’ the shifter reminded him with a smirk.

“I know,” the noiret chuckled as he headed into the bathroom to clean up. Prompto waited outside the bathroom for Noctis to come out, and once he had, he gave the raven an expectant look. This made the prince chuckle, before he lifted Prompto from his bed and gently placed him into his pocket again.

‘ _Now, when we get close, let me out of your pocket so I won’t be seen by Gladio while you’re at the training grounds. I’ll be careful, so don’t worry,_ ’ Prompto instructed.

“Alright,” Noctis murmured as he headed out. Once they were close enough to the training grounds, Noctis let Prompto out of his pocket, and the blonde quickly shifted into a finch before flying off to watch Noctis train. As the prince walked in, Gladio was already there, waiting.

“Took you long enough,” he snorted as the raven got close. “Thought I’d have to wake your ass up myself.”

“Very funny,” Noctis grumbled, as he brought out his sword with a simple wave of his hand. Gladio summoned his greatsword, and then the pair began to spar. Prompto watched them closely from a branch belonging to a tree reaching over the training grounds, waiting to see if Gladio became too rough. Noctis huffed as he lifted his blade into position, a frown of concentration on his face. And then, finally he rushed forward.

Gladio was quick to block him, the two blades clashing with sparks. And then he pushed forward, throwing the raven back.

“Whoa!!” the prince yowled as he stumbled back, barely blocking the next blow aimed for his head.

“Come on, you can do better than that!” the brunette growled, pressing a bit harder. Noctis growled as he just managed to knock Gladio away, before he countered with a swift slash of his blade. Prompto, seeing how Gladio was about to deliver a powerful blow to Noctis’s side, quickly shifted into a falcon and streaked towards the large man, giving a loud screech as his talons grabbed at his hair and pulled a few strands loose.

“OW!! What the FUCK?!” Gladio roared, grabbing at his scalp and looking around with a dangerous glare. But Prompto had already returned to being a finch on his perch above the training grounds. Noctis smirked as he rushed in swiftly, snapping up his blade and knocking Gladio’s sword from his hands. Once the sword hit the ground before vanishing, Gladio growled before glaring at Noctis.

“Stupid bird…” he grumbled. “You’re not getting off that easily, Noct.”

‘ _He’s just being a sore loser, the big baby,_ ’ Prompto snorted.

“Hey, I’m not the one getting distracted by random birds,” Noctis chuckled out.

“It attacked me! What did you expect me to do?!” the brunette snapped, before summoning his greatsword again. “Now come on, we’re continuing.” With that said, he lashed out with his sword, forcing the prince back. Noctis merely chuckled as he dodged it, before he rushed back in again. They continued on like this for half the morning, and Prompto noticed Gladio was becoming a bit too rough on Noctis again. Deciding to change tactics, he flew down to the ground before shifting into a mouse once more, and then darted at Gladio, running up the inside of his pant leg and making the large man squirm madly.

“The FUCK?!” he yelled, and Prompto laughed as he felt the brunette begin to fall on his ass, which was the blonde’s cue to make his escape. Scrabbling out of Gladio’s pant leg, he took off into hiding, running past Noctis as Gladio cussed angrily. Noctis couldn’t help himself; he laughed as the taller man hit the ground.

‘ _Ants in your pants? More like a mouse!_ ’ Prompto laughed from his hiding spot, only letting Noctis hear him.

“Heheh… You okay there, big guy?”

“Fine. What the hell was that in my damn jeans?” the bodyguard grumbled.

‘ _You’ll never know,_ ’ Prompto snickered.

“I dunno, dude,” Noctis chuckled out, smirking a little. Gladio growled in annoyance, before getting up.

“All right, get going. You’re done for the day,” he muttered. Upon hearing the words, Prompto scurried off to wait for Noctis outside the training ground’s entrance. Noctis merely shrugged, as if that meant nothing to him, before he left the room in silence.

‘ _Nice job!_ ’ Prompto praised as Noctis emerged through the doorway, allowing the raven to pick him up and put him back in his pocket.

“Thanks for that,” Noctis murmured softly, before he started heading toward the dining room.

‘ _Anytime! Besides, his reactions were priceless,_ ’ the shifter laughed. ‘ _So, where are we going now? To get some food? ‘Cause I’m sure you’re hungry, and I am, too, now that I think about it._ ’

“Definitely…and maybe now you get to try Iggy’s food, for once.”

‘ _Nice. But no matter what you say, I’m sticking with my initial opinion that your cooking is awesome,_ ’ the blonde replied.

“Hah. Let’s see how long that lasts…” Noctis chuckled as he stepped into the dining hall. “Yo Ignis!”

The sandy blonde turned and waved in greeting from where he was setting up a spot for Noctis to eat. “Right on time. I assume Gladio let you go now that you’ve been through his ‘welcome back’ training session?”

“Yep. Though he got a bit unlucky and fell on his ass. Dun ask how, cuz I have NO idea how he did that,” said the noiret with a cheeky smirk and chuckle. Prompto snickered to himself at the words.

“Sounds unlike him…” Ignis murmured. “Well, take a seat, and I’ll bring you your breakfast.”

“Thanks,” Noctis said as he took a seat. Nodding once, Ignis then left to get the prince’s breakfast for him.

‘ _How’s this gonna work? Won’t he be around to watch you? I won’t get anything if that’s the case!_ ’ Prompto whined.

Noctis didn't respond immediately. Instead, he adjusted himself in his seat as he reached out and pulled out Prompto from his pocket. “Just be quiet…” he whispered, as he set Prompto into his lap and then tugged the edge of his shirt over the shifter, effectively hiding him from immediate view.

‘ _Damn, you’re good! I like this plan!_ ’ the blonde grinned as Ignis came back out with Noctis’s breakfast, a Meldacio meat pie.

“And here you go. I need to go get some documents for the next meeting ready, so make sure to clean up after yourself,” Ignis told him.

“Yes _Mom_ ,” Noctis said sarcastically as he solemnly cut the piece of pie.

“Mum’s the word,” Ignis smirked, before leaving the dining hall.

‘ _He’s gone, right? Can I get some now?_ ’ Prompto asked. ‘ _I can smell it from here, dude!_ ’

Noctis chuckled at the words, even as he carefully chopped up a few pieces of pie and then placed them in his hand. Once he was absolutely sure Ignis wasn’t going to magically reappear, he brought his hand down into his lap toward where Prompto was hiding, while at the same time starting on his own bites. Prompto then began to eat out of the raven’s hand, before an excited noise escaped him.

‘ _Dammit! You were right, his cooking is awesome!_ ’ he exclaimed.

“Told you,” the prince chuckled softly. The shifter rolled his eyes, not that Noctis could see, but continued to eat anyway. He soon finished, even going to far as to lick up the crumbs from Noctis’s hand.

‘ _I guess you need some lessons if you want to get anywhere **near** this level of awesome,_ ’ Prompto snickered once finished, settling against Noctis’s stomach, his fur tickling against the raven’s stomach.

“I highly doubt I can EVER get there. Sorry to disappoint,” Noctis chuckled, even as he reached out and rubbed the pad of his finger over Prompto’s head.

‘ _Hey, with enough practice, I’m sure you’d get close,_ ’ the blonde replied, sighing contently at the rubbing. Noctis chose not to respond to that at all, and instead focused on finishing up his own breakfast. And once Noctis had, and had cleaned up after himself, he went on with his day, Prompto in his pocket the whole time. And the blonde hoped that at some point, he would be able to tell Noctis how he felt. This wasn’t that time right now, but hopefully someday.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE DRAMA LLAMA STRIKES!!!! XD Enjoy~

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

It had been two weeks since Prompto had chosen to stay with Noctis instead of returning to the forest, and he was glad he’d chosen to stay, but at the same time, he was sort of regretting it. Somehow, word had gotten out that Noctis was to find a woman to be his wife, and the raven was constantly being flirted with by random girls whenever he went out. Prompto was getting closer and closer to his breaking point, as he couldn’t stand **anyone** trying to claim what was rightfully his. He’d never been one to share, after all. Get your own, dammit!

He had been becoming increasingly irritable and withdrawn, as he had been holding in his feelings for the prince, And Noctis was starting to notice. But whenever the raven had tried to breach the subject, Prompto would just dismiss it, as he did **not** want to talk about it.

The blonde was currently in Noctis’s pocket, once again as a mouse, as the raven went through the market to pick up some groceries for Ignis. And as Noctis stopped at one of the stalls to look through the produce, despite his protests to Ignis, which had fallen on deaf ears, he was approached by the shopkeeper, who was a girl that appeared to be around Noctis’s age. Prompto suppressed his snarl as the girl began to obviously flirt with the prince.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” she asked, a seductive tone to her voice as she batted her eyes playfully at Noctis.

However, Noctis didn’t even look up as he shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. Thanks anyway…”

“Come on, there must be something you need,” she smiled, making Prompto clench his jaw in anger.

At those words, Noctis actually sighed and turned to her. “You know…” he said finally, “nobody likes a pushy shopkeeper. What makes you think I would?”

“You wouldn’t be here unless you’re shopping for something,” she giggled. She clearly wasn’t taking the hint.

“And how does that give you the right to be pushy?” Noctis countered, his expression never once shifting. She opened her mouth to reply, her lips still curved in a smile, but Prompto had had enough.

Shifting into a woodpecker, he shot out from Noctis’s pocket, way past the point of caring. He flew at her face, batting her with his wings and drawing a startled scream from her. He then pecked at her head once, before flying off to Noctis’s room, choosing to wait outside the window for the raven to find him.

“Wha…?! Ah dammit!” Noctis hissed. He knew he should probably go look for Prompto, but at the same time, if he came back without the groceries, Noctis would be in even more problems.

Meanwhile, Prompto fumed from outside the prince’s bedroom window. Why did that damn girl have to be so fucking pushy?! She didn’t care about who Noctis is, she only cared about **what** he is. His feathers became ruffled the more he thought about it. Damn those human women! Whoever let it slip that Noctis needed to find a suitable wife deserved to die.

“Prom…?”

Upon the call, the blonde looked over to Noctis as the prince stepped into the room.

“You okay?”

‘ _Just let me in…_ ’ the shifter grumbled, still perched outside the closed window. He wasn’t mentally prepared for if Noctis tried to find out what had been going on. Noctis sighed as he walked over and opened the window. Prompto then hopped in, shifting back into a mouse once he had landed on the bed.

“Prom, what’s going on?” Noctis asked as he walked after the shifter.

‘ _It’s nothing, Noct,_ ’ Prompto tried to say.

“Prompto, don’t give me that shit,” Noctis sighed out as he sat down on the bed. “You’ve been getting more and more irritable lately. What’s eating at you?”

‘ _…I don’t wanna talk about it…_ ’

“Prom, c’mon…” the noiret said softly, reaching out and lightly running his fingers along the shifter’s back, “we’re friends, aren’t we?” At that, Prompto snapped.

‘ _Yeah, but I want us to be more!_ ’ he yelled, his entire posture tense. ‘ _But I know it won’t happen because you need to be married to a **human woman**!!_ ’ Not wanting to stick around to wait for Noctis’s reaction since he knew the raven didn’t feel the same whatsoever, Prompto shifted into a wolf and burst through the window, shifting into an eagle in midair before flying off to the forest to go back home.

“PROMPTO!!” Noctis shouted, dashing for the window and watching the shifter go for a moment, before he cursed angrily, shoving the window open further. Grumbling in annoyance, he summoned his blade and then threw it out through the window. And less than a minute later, he warped out of his room and down to the ground by the forest. And without thinking twice, he hurried after where he believed he’d seen Prompto fly off to.

As he tried to seek out the blonde, though, he was unaware that he was being followed. As he called out Prompto’s name, attempting to draw said shifter out of hiding, he was suddenly shoved to the ground, pain piercing through his shoulders as a coeurl pinned him, digging its claws into his shoulders.

‘ _So, you’re the one he’s been protecting,_ ’ the coeurl hissed, revealing him to be a shifter. Definitely not a friendly one like Prompto, though. ‘ _Now he’s not around, though. What should I do with you?_ ’

‘ _Ah **shit!**_ ’ Noctis growled softly. He’d completely forgotten that there were also other shifters in the forest. “Get off of me!!”

‘ _Why should I do that?_ ’ the rogue shifter snorted. ‘ _I saw him leave. He won’t be able to protect you this time._ ’ He then dug his claws in deeper, tearing through Noctis’s shirt and ripping open his skin.

“ARGH!!” Noctis howled in pain, trying to get out from under the other shifter. The shifter leaned in, preparing to kill Noctis with a single bite to his throat, but then there was a powerful, furious roar, right before the rogue shifter was thrown off and sent flying into a tree.

‘ _LEAVE HIM ALONE!! HE’S MINE!!_ ’ Prompto’s voice roared as he crouched over the raven protectively in the form of a dragon.

‘ _…Damn you! Why protect him?! Humans will be the death of us!_ ’ the shifter spat.

‘ _You’re going to pay for hurting him…!_ ’ the blonde snarled, smelling the blood coming from Noctis’s wounds. He then shot a jet of golden flames at the other shifter, burning him and drawing an agonized screech from him before the screech faded as the coeurl died.

Noctis groaned as he pushed himself up slowly. “Pr…Prom…”

Prompto moved so he was no longer crouched over Noctis, watching him for a moment. With a small grunt, Noctis tried to push himself up properly, but the pain in his back screamed at him and he couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his throat as he fell back down to the ground.

‘ _Noct!_ ’ Prompto gasped, before going to his side. He could tell the raven was out cold from his wounds, and knew that he needed medical attention. Thinking quickly, Prompto decided it would be best if he took Noctis to the prince’s townhouse to treat him.

Carefully, he gently picked Noctis up with his clawed hands and carried him to the townhouse, before shifting into his human form once they were at the door. He hadn’t been in his human form for a few years now, so it was definitely strange. He forced the door open with his shifter strength, and then headed inside, setting the raven on the couch before retrieving the medical kit.

As he removed the remainder of Noctis’s shirt and jacket, he growled lowly at the sight of the deep claw marks the rogue shifter had left on the prince. Shaking his head a bit to clear his thoughts, Prompto then began to clean, disinfect, and bandage the wounds, and once he had finished, he sat back near Noctis’s feet, adjusting his plain red tank top a bit over his gray-tinted pants. Now to wait for him to wake…

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It took almost three hours before Noctis even remotely moved again. The prince grunted softly as his consciousness clawed at his mind again, and he slowly tried to roll around onto his side, only for his back to flare painfully, making him drop back down with a cry.

“Easy, Noct! I don’t want you to mess up your bandages,” a familiar voice said, sounding from outside of his head for the first time as a gentle hand was placed on his thigh.

Noctis blinked slowly as the words and the voice filtered through his head, before he managed to look up without his entire body objecting to the motion. “…Prom…?”

“The one and only,” Prompto’s voice murmured from the end of the couch.

Groaning softly, Noctis finally managed to turn around enough to look at Prompto. “Wha…?” A blonde-haired male sat at the end of the couch, his bangs partially covering his right eye as his bright blue gaze watched Noctis worriedly. He wore a dark red tank top, and a pair of gray-tinged pants that hung a bit loose from his hips. And the longer Noctis stared at the blonde, the more nervous said blonde became. The prince continued to stare for a moment more, before he slowly pushed himself up. “…you…you’re…”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Prompto said, smiling slightly.

Noctis briefly shook his head. “N-no…I mean…you’re…human…?”

“Well, I kinda had to shift into my human form in order to bandage you up. Can’t do that with paws,” the shifter pointed out. There was no response from Noctis at that. He just continued to stare quietly. As the prince continued to stare, though, Prompto began to fidget uncomfortably. “Dude, will you please say something?! You’re making me anxious here!” he whined. That made the prince jump slightly, which in turn jolted his injuries and made him hiss out in pain and reach for his back.

“Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to make you jump,” the blonde apologized quickly, pulling the raven’s hand from his back. “And don’t touch it, you’ll make it hurt more.” Noctis hissed as the pain finally dissipated, before he raised his head…which made them both realize just how close they really were just then. Prompto quickly pulled away, blushing as he looked away, his gaze aimed at the floor.

“…what’s wrong?” Noctis asked, reaching out and placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Do you even remember what happened before I took off?” the blonde asked quietly. “What I said?”

“…Yes.”

“I was telling the truth. That’s how I feel…” Prompto murmured, still not looking at Noctis. “I know you don’t feel the same, and besides, it would never work…”

“…Aren’t you being a little presumptuous, there?”

“What?” the smaller male looked at the prince, confused.

Said prince was now looking at Prompto with a rather stern look on his face, with his hand still holding on to Prompto’s shoulder. “You tell me something that important, run off without giving me the chance to reply, and then you assume you know what I think of it? That’s what I call presumptuous.”

“But… How can you even feel that way about me? I’m a male shifter, Noct, and you’re supposed to be with a human woman…” the shifter mumbled, looking away again.

However, Noctis reached out with his other hand and forced Prompto to look at him. “I don’t care, Prom. I don’t care _what_ you are…I care about _who_ you are…”

“…But what about you? You’re supposed to marry a woman…” Prompto whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

“Prompto… I don’t _care_ ,” Noctis repeated firmly, before he suddenly pulled the blonde in and abruptly kissed him. And the shifter stiffened in shock, before his brain finally caught up and kicked him into responding. He began to kiss back, slowly moving his arms to wrap gently around Noctis’s waist, keeping in mind the raven’s injuries.

As soon as Prompto got with the program, Noctis hummed softly, pulling the blonde even closer to him as he shifted his angle just slightly. The smaller male moaned quietly at the new angle, before parting his lips slightly to allow the prince to taste him. And Noctis was not about to decline that offer, groaning from the back of his throat as he let his tongue slip past the blonde’s lips to play with his own.

Prompto moved his tongue along with Noctis’s, a soft moan escaping him before giving a whimper as he tried not to move his hands to Noctis’s upper arms. He didn’t want to hurt the raven further, after all. After what felt like ages, Noctis finally (though slowly) pulled away. The blonde watched Noctis in a slight daze, but his arms remained wrapped around Noctis’s waist, his hands tightening their grip on the raven’s hips slightly.

“…believe me now?” Noctis whispered softly.

“Y…yeah,” the shifter stammered quietly.

“…good.”

And with that said, Noctis moved in again. Prompto wasn’t about to fight it, though. He wanted this too badly. He had to resist the urge to move his hands higher, though, no matter how badly he wanted to grip Noctis’s shoulders or his upper arms.

Noctis hummed into the kiss, wrapping one arm around the blonde’s shoulders and pulling him flush up against him. This drew a startled noise from the shifter, but he soon relaxed, pressing a bit harder against the raven’s lips. And despite his best efforts, his hands slid up to Noctis’s shoulders, where they rested without applying pressure.

A soft chuckle rumbled from Noctis’s mouth into Prompto’s, before the prince pulled away again and began to kiss and lick along the blonde’s face. Prompto whimpered at the teasing, feeling his whole body, particularly his crotch, beginning to heat up in response to Noctis’s touches. As if sensing the blonde’s problem, Noctis gently pushed against Prompto’s shoulders, moving him back onto the couch.

Prompto allowed himself to be pushed back, before he realized what Noctis was planning. “N-Noct, your w-wounds…” he stuttered out through the pleasurable touches the prince was delivering.

“Sssh…” Noctis shushed him softly, as he moved to nibble on Prompto’s earlobe, while his hands played along his arms. A pleasured shudder ran through the smaller male at the teasing to his ear, and he moaned quietly. With a smirk playing on his face, Noctis slipped his hands down the blonde’s sides, before sliding them up under his shirt teasingly.

Prompto whimpered and shuddered, wanting more, but also not wanting this to end too soon. And Noctis merely chuckled as his hands slipped further up, before his fingers flicked at the blonde’s nipples. A loud moan slipped past the shifter’s lips, and he shivered as he squeezed his eyes shut tight from the sensations. Laughing softly at the sound, Noctis repeated the motion, and again.

Prompto moaned and whimpered at the pleasurable feelings coursing through him, desperately needing release at this point. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Smiling against the blonde’s skin, Noctis let his fingers trail along the skin, before he pinched the hardened nubs between his fingers.

“A-ah!” the smaller male gasped, his eyes opening wide. “N…Noct, I can’t take much more…!”

Chuckling, Noctis murmured, “Oh? And what do you want me to do about it, hm?”

“I…I dunno…!” Prompto whined.

Noctis hummed in thought, even as he lightly bit along the blonde’s neck, one hand slipping downward again. “Then…how am I supposed to help, hm?” The shifter whined again, but when he realized how he wanted Noctis to get him off, his cheeks flushed crimson. He didn’t want to say it out of embarrassment.

“Hm? Something wrong?” Noctis whispered when he noticed the blonde’s reddened cheeks. Prompto shivered lightly at the whisper, swallowing thickly before he forced himself to answer.

“Suck me off, please…” he breathed. Though Noctis seemed a bit surprised at the request, the noiret merely smirked as he removed his hands and then moved back. Before Prompto could complain, though, Noctis reached out pressed his hand against the blonde’s crotch, his fingers moving to undo the fastenings. The smaller male gasped before a choked cry tore from his throat, a shudder of delight running through him.

“Feels good?” Noctis purred as he flicked the button loose. A shaky nod was his answer. Smiling, Noctis reached out with one finger and tugged down the zipper, while at the same time letting it run across the blonde’s cock. Prompto’s hips bucked involuntarily from the touch, and he moaned loudly before biting his lip to quiet himself.

Noctis merely chuckled as he let his finger play almost lazily along the bared skin. “Well… someone’s eager…” he purred out. Instead of replying, Prompto only trembled in anticipation, trying desperately to not cry out from the teasing. Chuckling softly, Noctis reached out with his free hand, tugging the blonde’s pants further down, as his other hand wrapped the fingers loosely around the twitching flesh.

The shifter’s hips bucked again, feeling overly sensitive to every touch and sound from Noctis. His mind was solely focused on the raven’s actions. Chuckling softly, for a few moments, Noctis merely watched him, letting his hand move over the blonde’s flesh almost tenderly. However, before Prompto could actually complain, the prince took a heavy breath, and then ducked down. This shattered any self-control Prompto had, and he gave a loud, ecstasy-filled cry from the hot, wetness surrounding his cock.

Noctis purred from the back of his throat, one hand curled around the blonde’s cock, while the other pressed into his hip, before he began to bob his head slowly. The smaller male gasped and moaned, throwing his head back as he gave another cry before he buried his fingers into those ebony locks. As his fingers clutched to the black hairs, the hand that had been holding Prompto’s hips down came up and held onto one of the shifter’s. And as those fingers lightly squeezed his hand, Noctis gave a strong suck.

And it was with that strong suck that Prompto came undone, his cum shooting into Noctis’s mouth as he screamed the raven’s name, his back arching off the couch. Noctis almost pulled away, but in the end, he merely moaned and swallowed heavily. And finally, he pulled away again. Prompto slowly lowered himself back down onto the couch, breathing heavily.

“That…was amazing,” he panted, looking down his body at Noctis. Noctis chuckled softly as he leaned over the blonde and kissed him softly. The shifter kissed back, a throaty purr emitting from him at the taste of his own cum in Noctis’s mouth. Noctis chuckled as he pulled back again. Prompto’s bright blue gaze watched the raven lovingly, before a thought dawned on him.

“Noct…how are we going to make this work?”

At those words, Noctis frowned. “…I don’t know,” he admitted softly, before he moved to rest alongside Prompto. “…I’ll think of something…”

“Kay…” the smaller male nodded tiredly. He was about to settle against Noctis to get some rest, before he noticed the sun beginning to set outside. “Shit, you’re supposed to be at the castle!” he yelped.

Noctis groaned at that, reaching up to rub at his temples. “…ugh…yeah. Guess we should get back…before Iggy or Gladio come this way to look for me…”

“But what about your wounds? How the hell are you supposed to explain that?” Prompto frowned worriedly.

“I’ll think of something…” Noctis groaned as he stood. “C’mon…”

“Kay,” the shifter nodded. “Might wanna get a new shirt and jacket on so I can hide out in the pocket. Your other one got ripped up by that other damn shifter…”

“Yeah, I know…” Noctis murmured. Once the raven got on a new shirt and jacket from the closet with Prompto’s help, the blonde shifted into a mouse once again before looking at Noctis expectantly. After adjusting his jacket, Noctis reached out and picked up the small mouse, gently placing him back in his pocket.

‘ _Hopefully no one figures out anything close to what happened based off of your injuries… And I hope I did a good enough job bandaging them,_ ’ Prompto mumbled worriedly.

“As long as I don’t take my jacket off, no one should know,” Noctis pointed out, even as he headed out.

‘ _And if Gladio makes you train tomorrow? Then what?_ ’

“I’ll snatch a potion later…that should speed up my healing.”

‘ _Kay. I just hope he doesn’t stupidly clap you on the back,_ ’ the shifter growled.

“Here’s hoping…” Noctis murmured. Prompto internally sighed, but didn’t say anything else the entire way back. When they arrived, Ignis and Gladio were waiting, and the pair didn’t look too pleased. Even Prompto could tell they were pissed without seeing them.

‘ _This won’t end well, I just know it,_ ’ he whimpered. Noctis sighed softly, rubbing a hand through his hair, before he finally walked over to the pair.

“Where the hell did you disappear to?” Gladio growled.

“You had the entire castle in a frenzy trying to find you, Noct,” Ignis added. “We thought something had happened to you because your window was broken.”

‘ _Sorry…_ ’ Prompto mumbled, only letting Noctis hear him.

Noctis resisted the urge to sigh again at the words, and he merely shrugged. “Sorry…threw the window open too fast… I just needed some air.”

“You can’t just leave without telling someone, Noct,” Ignis scolded.

“You’re just lucky the window’s already been replaced so you don’t freeze your ass off at night,” Gladio grumbled. The prince merely grunted as he was led inside, though he made sure to avoid having them touch his back.

“Better not do that again, or else you’ll hear it from His Majesty next time,” Gladio warned as they got close to Noctis’s room.

“You are to stay here for the rest of the night. I’ll bring your dinner by shortly,” Ignis said firmly, which surprised Prompto.

‘ _Not much of a punishment if you ask me. Good thing they’re not in the loop!_ ’ he shrugged.

“Hmm,” was all Noctis had to say to that as he stepped into the room. The door shut behind him, and soon enough, the Shield’s and Advisor’s footsteps faded as they left. Once Prompto could no longer hear them, he scrabbled his way out of Noctis’s pocket before shifting into human form.

“Geez, what are you to them, a kid?” he snorted, scuffing the toe of his boot on the floor lightly.

“They’re just worried,” Noctis said with a shrug as he moved to the bed. The shifter followed after, sitting on the bed with him.

“Still, you’re an adult and can take care of yourself,” the blonde muttered. “Sorry, I’m just used to having freedom thanks to Luna. She was really lenient with me as I was growing up.”

“That’s one of the downsides of being a prince…a lot less of it…” Noctis murmured.

“You’re right, sorry…” Prompto sighed. Noctis merely hummed as he settled on the bed quietly. The smaller male wasn’t sure what to do with himself then, and began to fidget a bit. He honestly wanted to have some ‘fun’ with Noctis, but after their antics back at the townhouse, he figured the raven wouldn’t be up for it.

“…if you’ve got something to say, spit it out…”

“How can you always tell when something’s on my mind?” the blonde asked rhetorically, before sighing. “I want to have some ‘fun’ with you again, but I also don’t want to hurt you or tire you out too much…”

“…” Noctis peeked out through one eye, before he sighed and lifted one hand—with which he grabbed the collar of Prompto’s shirt and yanked him down onto the bed. This drew a startled yelp from the shifter, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Prom, I’m already tired…one more time wouldn’t hurt…”

“But what about your wounds?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry so much.”

“I have every right to worry… Besides, it’s my fault you got hurt! If I hadn’t taken off like I had, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt…” Prompto whimpered, lowering his gaze.

“Prom…”

The call of his nickname fell on deaf ears, though, as tears began to form in the smaller male’s eyes. Sighing, Noctis reached out, and then pulled Prompto in for another kiss. The blonde kissed back lovingly, pressing closer to the prince. After what felt like forever, Noctis finally pulled away again. Prompto looked up at Noctis, concern still in his eyes.

“Stop worrying…it’s over, already…” Noctis murmured, pulling Prompto up against him.

“No promises, seeing as I’ll always worry about you, but I’ll try…” the shifter mumbled against Noctis’s chest. “…I’ll be honest, ever since I started watching over you, whenever I went home to visit Luna and Ravus, I would worry about you until they told me to go back and stay as long as I wanted. But I still left to visit them from time to time, regardless of what they told me.”

“…why?”

“Because I care about them. They raised me when no one else did or would. I consider them my parents more than my real parents, and I wanted to make sure they didn’t worry about me,” Prompto explained. “I was only eight when I left home to watch over you.”

Noctis sighed. “Not that…I get that,” he mumbled. “Why did you worry _then_?”

“Oh… Well, even _I’m_ not sure. When I heard and saw you being attacked by daemons twelve years ago, something in my heart told me to do everything and anything possible to keep you safe, no matter what,” the blonde murmured. “And even once I knew you were safe after being taken back here, that…instinct, I guess, hit me again, and ever since, I’ve stayed in Insomnia.”

“…I see…”

“I guess you could say that instinct is what resulted in us being together now, though,” Prompto smiled slightly.

“I guess you have a point,” Noctis murmured with a small smile. Prompto gave a content sigh, snuggling closer.

“I just hope none of those bitches from town try anything again. I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to contain myself anymore now,” he chuckled. “I’ve never been good at sharing.”

“Prom…” Noctis murmured in soft warning.

“It’s not _my_ fault those girls just want you for the title,” the shifter huffed. “I want you for _you_ , not for what you are.”

“Shush,” Noctis murmured, lightly tapping Prompto to the side of his head. “Just rest.”

“…What about when Ignis comes back with your dinner, though? He’ll be back any time now…”

“I said ‘rest’… not ‘sleep’, didn’t I?”

“Right…” the smaller male nodded, giving a small, sheepish smile. Suddenly he perked up, his eyes wide, and then shifted into a mouse before darting under the bed to hide as a knock sounded from the door…right before Ignis walked in with Noctis’s dinner. ‘ _I **knew** he would be here any minute!_ ’ Prompto groaned.

“Here’s your dinner, Noct. Make sure to leave your tray outside your room when you’re done so I can pick it up later,” Ignis said, setting the tray on the small table in the room and taking the domed cover off, revealing a large portion of smoked behemoth.

“…right,” Noctis murmured softly as he sat up. Ignis nodded once in approval, and then left the room, closing the door behind himself. Once Prompto was sure the Advisor was gone, he came out from under the bed, shifting back to human form. But when he saw the smoked behemoth’s portion size, he paled a bit.

“I think he knows I’m here, or the portion wouldn’t be this big,” the blonde uttered quietly.

“Hmm…you wanna ask him?”

“I don’t have a death wish, so no thank you,” Prompto pouted. Noctis merely smirked, before he began to split the meat up into two pieces. “Thanks,” the smaller male said, shifting into a wolf to eat his portion. He hadn’t used utensils before, and he wasn’t exactly prepared to learn, either.

“Do you have to eat it like that, Prom?” Noctis chuckled out.

‘ _I don’t use utensils. Never learned how because we never need them. We hunt, remember?_ ’ the shifter reminded him.

Noctis sighed. “I could teach you, you know?”

‘ _…Well, I’ll think about it, but there’s really no point, in my opinion,_ ’ Prompto shrugged as he swallowed a chunk of meat. ‘ _Compliments to the chef,_ ’ he snickered. Noctis chuckled as he went back to his own dinner. Once they had finished their dinners, and the tray was outside the door with said door locked, Prompto was curled up against Noctis in his human form on the bed, feeling like everything was finally right in the world. But as he thought more about their situation, he sighed quietly.

“…Do you think we’ll ever be able to let others know about us, Noct?” he asked softly.

“…I don’t know…” Noctis admitted. "I want to…but…”

“I know, it would be too dangerous and risky for me…” Prompto mumbled.

“Yeah…sorry…”

“It’s not your fault… I just hate that humans and shifters can’t get along…” Looking up at the prince, he murmured, “We’d better get some sleep. And don’t forget to use a potion in the morning, please?”

Noctis chuckled. “I won’t…and yeah, let’s do that.” Before Prompto could close his eyes, though, Noctis moved in and kissed him softly. “Goodnight.”

A bit surprised by the sudden kiss, Prompto almost stared at the raven, before smiling softly. “Goodnight, Noct. I love you…”

Noctis smiled back at him, before he settled properly on the bed. “Mmm…love you too…”

And with that, the couple fell asleep together, holding each other close.


	5. Chapter 5

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

A month had passed since Prompto and Noctis had gotten together, and so far, they had managed to keep Prompto a secret from everyone. Ignis seemed to have an idea, but he never voiced anything on the subject. And Prompto had been having some of the best moments of his life with Noctis, even if no one knew he was there.

Lately, however, he had been feeling warm, almost feverish, and had an intense desire for Noctis to claim him. The shifter didn’t understand what was going on, and was more than a little confused by the sensations he was experiencing. So, instead of waiting to find out, he decided that it was time to pay a visit to Luna to seek out answers. She knew a lot, so she must know what he was experiencing, right? The only problem was convincing Noctis to let him go, since the trip would take him a whole day, and he wouldn’t be back until nighttime.

Since the feelings had been getting stronger with each passing day, Prompto decided it would be best if he go that morning. Fortunately, it was still early, which meant he could be back at a decent time. With his mind made up and his plan set in place, he gently woke Noctis, lightly shaking him by his shoulder.

“Noct… Noct, wake up,” he whispered.

“Mmmm…?” Noctis groaned lazily as he looked up.

“I need to go see Luna…but I’d be gone for the day. Can I go? I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Prompto murmured.

“Hm? Why…what’s wrong?” the noiret asked as he pushed up sleepily.

“I’m not quite sure, which is why I need to talk to her. I’m hoping she’ll have some answers for me, and I’ll explain everything when I get back. Do you mind if I go?”

“…Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks, Noct… I’ll wait outside your window when I get back, I promise,” the blonde smiled gratefully, giving the raven a kiss. Sitting up in bed, he slid out from under the covers before shifting into a falcon and taking flight out through the partially opened window.

He flew as fast as he could to return home, making it there by mid-morning. Once he was close enough, he began his descent, circling down lower to the trees before landing and shifting into a wolf once on the forest floor. Prompto then headed to Luna and Ravus’s den, wagging his tail eagerly. He hadn’t been home in almost a year by now, so he was excited to see them.

‘ _Luna? Luna, you there?_ ’ he called out from the entrance.

‘ _Prompto?!_ ’ Luna’s voice called back in surprise, before a light blonde wolf emerged from the depths of the den. ‘ _It **is** you! I’ve missed you!_ ’ she exclaimed, running over and nuzzling him.

‘ _Same here, Luna, same here,_ ’ Prompto murmured, nuzzling her back. ‘ _But I don’t have much time. I came by because something’s been going on with me._ ’

‘ _What do you mean?_ ’ she asked, concerned.

‘ _Well, to start, you remember the human I saved twelve years ago?_ ’ he asked.

‘ _Of course, the Prince of Insomnia,_ ’ she nodded.

‘ _I finally ended up showing myself. I had to save him just over a month and a half ago from daemons again, but I passed out from my wounds. Noctis, he…he saved me, and tended to my wounds, keeping me safe and hidden from other humans while I healed,_ ’ Prompto told her. ‘ _And he convinced me to stay when I was going to come home, so I stayed. I wanted to, and I still want to, Luna…because we’ve gotten together. I love him, and he loves me._ ’

‘ _Then I’m glad. You deserve to be happy, Prompto,_ ’ Luna smiled happily, before she became serious. ‘ _But that’s not why you came home, is it?_ ’

‘ _Not really, no…_ ’ the younger shifter sighed. ‘ _I wanted to see if you could help me figure out what it is I’ve been feeling lately. I…I’ve been feeling really warm for the past week, and I keep wanting Noctis to claim me, and the urge is getting stronger every day. Do you know what it is that I’m experiencing?_ ’ Luna blinked, surprised, before sighing.

‘ _It sounds like you’re experiencing the first stages of a heat,_ ’ she informed him.

‘ _Heat? But I thought only female shifters had them,_ ’ Prompto frowned.

‘ _Not exactly. Males can also have them, but only once they’ve found a potential mate, which it sounds like you have in Noctis,_ ’ she explained, making Prompto begin to panic.

‘ _But then that means…_ ’ he started.

‘ _You can become pregnant,_ ’ she finished.

‘ _…What should I expect with a heat? I just remember Ravus taking care of me when you left to the safe place to have your heat every year when I was little,_ ’ Prompto asked worriedly.

‘ _Since you’re a male, it won’t go away until you mate or your potential mate stops with any affection for a week. And the desire you have for Noctis will only become more intense the longer you wait,_ ’ she murmured. ‘ _It’s guaranteed that you will become pregnant when you do mate._ ’

‘ _Gah… I just hope he won’t be disgusted with me when I tell him…_ ’ the younger shifter whimpered.

‘ _I highly doubt that. If he loves you as much as you say he does, then I’m sure he’ll still want you, regardless,_ ’ Luna soothed, nuzzling him again. Looking at the sky, she frowned. ‘ _You’d best hurry back before it gets late. I know it’ll take you a while for you get back to Insomnia._ ’

‘ _Right… Thanks for the information, Luna. I’ll try and come by again soon. I take it Ravus is out hunting?_ ’ Prompto guessed.

‘ _Yes, he’s on the trail of a major, surprisingly elusive target,_ ’ she giggled. ‘ _I highly doubt he’ll catch his target, but we’ll see._ ’

‘ _Lemme guess: Zidane?_ ’ Prompto chuckled.

‘ _Who else?_ ’ she laughed. ‘ _Now go, before he returns and holds you up._ ’

‘ _I’m going, I’m going. Thanks again, Luna,_ ’ he smiled, before shifting into a falcon and taking flight to head back to Insomnia. As he got close, that desire for Noctis flared up a bit stronger than it had so far, and he groaned to himself. ‘ _I really hope Luna’s right…_ ’ he thought to himself. Once he arrived at the Citadel, this time as an owl since night had fallen by that point, he glided over to Noctis’s bedroom window, where he peered inside, looking for the raven.

‘ _Noct?_ ’ he called, hoping the prince was inside. The light was off, but he could sort of see inside. There was no real response from the prince…except for a sleepy groan coming from the bed. ‘ _Damn, didn’t realize I was that late coming back…_ ’ the shifter thought to himself. He then pecked on the window, before scratching at it with his talons. ‘ _Noct, wake up! It’s me! I’m outside the window! Let me in, would ya?_ ’

“…mm?” Noctis groaned as he sat up, looking at the window. When he noticed the small owl, he got up and walked over, quietly opening the window.

‘ _Thanks,_ ’ Prompto nodded, hopping inside and onto the floor before shifting into human form. “Sorry I’m late, I was catching up with Luna…”

“Mmhmm…” Noctis hummed lazily, rubbing at his eyes briefly. As the blonde straightened up, he then took notice that Noctis wasn’t wearing a shirt to bed for once, and he swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry.

‘ _Damn this heat!_ ’ he growled, before forcing himself to look at the raven’s face instead of his toned stomach. “So, remember how I said I’d explain everything when I got back?”

“…Can it wait, Prom?” Noctis murmured sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry, but…my day’s been pretty tiring…”

“O-oh…um…yeah, I guess…” the smaller male mumbled, looking down at the floor. He didn’t want to wait much longer, lest he lose his nerve to even tell Noctis everything, but if the prince was too tired, there wasn’t much to help that.

Noctis was quiet as he locked the window and then moved back to the bed…grabbing Prompto by his arm to pull him along as he went. When Noctis grabbed the shifter by his arm, though, Prompto felt almost like a pleasurable shock went through him, and he bit his lip to muffle the groan that threatened to spill out.

“…mmm?” Noctis hummed as he looked over curiously. “…you kay…?”

“N-no… I need to explain everything now, Noct, sorry… I don’t know how much more I can wait,” Prompto whimpered.

“…what…?”

“I’ve been feeling really warm for almost the past week, and I’ve been feeling the strong urge for you to claim me, and it’s been getting stronger with each day,” the shifter started. “That’s why I went to see Luna, and she told me it’s because I’m experiencing heat because I’ve found a potential mate in you, and that should you claim me, I’m going to become pregnant…” He trailed off, becoming nervous as he looked at the floor again. “I understand if you won’t want me after this, ‘cause I know it’s not normal…”

There was no immediate response from Noctis, though he didn’t let go of Prompto’s arm. After a few moments of standing there in silence, though, the prince mumbled, “…wait…did you say…but…you’re…?”

“I didn’t know male shifters could even _have_ a heat, myself… I always thought it was only female shifters who had them…” the smaller male sighed, still not looking up at Noctis, but it was clear from his voice that he was on the verge of tears.

“…are you serious…?”

“Y…yeah…”

Noctis remained silent for almost five minutes then, before he stepped up to Prompto quietly. “Prom…” The blonde glanced at him nervously, anxiety in his entire demeanor. Noctis didn’t say anything else. Instead, he stepped up and placed a hand to the side of Prompto’s face, after which he pulled him in for a kiss. Startled, Prompto didn’t respond right away, before his brain kicked his ass into gear like the first time, and he kissed back eagerly, his hormones flaring to life.

After a few moments of this, Noctis finally pulled away. “Prom…you worry way too much…”

“I was scared when I found out, and you can’t blame me…” Prompto sighed, struggling a bit to keep himself contained.

“Prom…” Noctis murmured as he pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t you remember…one of the reasons why…I need to get a wife?”

A rush of jealousy coursed through the shifter, before he paused. “For an heir…” he remembered, and his eyes widened as realization hit him. “Then that means…”

“Exactly…” Noctis murmured, a lazy smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’s waist in return, resting his head on the taller male’s chest.

“…I don’t want to wait, but I know you’re tired… And gods forbid if Ignis comes in and sees me… I know he’s got a key to your room,” the blonde mumbled, sighing heavily.

Noctis briefly kissed Prompto’s temple. “We have time…but for now…let’s just rest…kay?” Noctis murmured, before he whispered, “I’ve nothing scheduled tomorrow…so I’m free to do as I please all day…” A light shiver ran through Prompto at the suggestive words.

“Let’s just hope my heat can wait,” he said softly, allowing himself to be guided to the bed. As Noctis sat down on the bed, he pulled Prompto down with him, tossing the blankets over them both before he settled down, tugging the shifter down with him. And the blonde cuddled close, burying his face into the crook of Noctis’s neck to hopefully keep his heat satisfied with the raven’s warm scent until they could have their fun later.

“Goodnight, Noct… I love you,” he whispered against the pale skin.

“Mmm…love you, too, Prom…” And with that said, Prompto closed his eyes, soon managing to somehow fall asleep despite his heat’s desire for the prince.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The morning seemed to come far too early for Prompto, for once, but he was forced to make himself wake up when he heard the familiar sound of Ignis’s footsteps approaching, along with the warm, delicious scent of breakfast, which was unusual. Typically, the Advisor would just wake Noctis up and leave the room, and the prince would have to eat in the dining hall.

Prompto quickly shifted into a cat, diving under Noctis’s bed to hide as Ignis knocked on the door, both the motion and the knocking startling Noctis awake.

“Mmm…door’s open, Iggy…” Noctis groaned as he sat up. The door opened, and the sandy blonde walked in, holding a tray with Noctis’s breakfast on it.

“Good morning, Noct,” the Advisor greeted. “I assumed you would like to enjoy breakfast in your room on your free day.”

‘ _Okay, he’s definitely onto us,_ ’ Prompto groaned from under the bed, only Noctis hearing him.

“Ah…thanks,” the noiret murmured as he rubbed the dust from his eyes.

“Of course. I won’t seek you out until dinner, so keep that in mind,” Ignis stated, and Prompto caught his **very** brief glance to his spot under the bed, making the shifter tense in alarm.

“…are you trying to say something with that, Specs?” Noctis asked with a small frown.

“Not at all. I simply don’t want you to fool around or sleep the day away and miss dinner,” the sandy blonde replied calmly.

“…Uh-huh…if you say so.”

“I’ll leave you to your day, then,” Ignis chuckled, before leaving, closing the door with a soft click. As soon as his footsteps faded out of earshot, Prompto emerged from under the bed, his fur fluffed up with fear.

‘ _He knows, Noct, I just **know** he does!_ ’ he panicked.

“Prom, chill…” Noctis murmured as he picked up the cat and got him up on his lap, beginning to pet him gently.

‘ _How am I supposed to chill when he could tell anyone at any time that I’m here in the Citadel?_ ’ the shifter whined. ‘ _I’m not even supposed to be in the city, let alone in the Citadel!_ ’

“Prom…he hasn’t yet, obviously…” the prince said softly as he continued to pet Prompto. “If he hasn’t already, then I doubt he will today, all of a sudden.”

‘ _I hope not… Or else whatever happens won’t end well,_ ’ Prompto grumbled, visibly relaxing from the petting.

The noiret smiled as he kissed the top of the cat’s head, before scratching him behind his ear. “C’mon…how ‘bout I teach you to use utensils for once?”

‘ _Oh…all right… Just don’t keep me waiting much longer, okay? This heat’s getting unbearable…_ ’ the blonde sighed, and then regretfully hopped down from Noctis’s lap so he could shift to human form. Noctis merely laughed as he patted the bed next to him, wordlessly telling Prompto to sit next to him as he reached for the tray. Once the smaller male was seated next to Noctis on the bed, he perked up when he caught the scent of their breakfast as the dome was taken off the plate to reveal a large seafood omelet, along with two slices of orange cake.

“Yep. He knows,” Prompto groaned.

“Relax,” Noctis chuckled passing Prompto the fork. The blonde waited impatiently as Noctis showed him how to hold the fork, that way he wasn’t eating like a caveman. And surprisingly, Prompto caught on pretty quick, but he did eat a bit quickly, as he was starving. He hadn’t gotten to eat dinner the night prior since he’d come back so late, and was reminded of that when he began to eat his portion of the omelet.

“Geez, forgot I didn’t eat last night ‘cause I was so focused on getting back…” the shifter commented once he’d swallowed his last bite of omelet.

Noctis chuckled softly at those words as he finished his own food. “Yeah, I figured…”

“Honestly, I didn’t even realize how late it was until I saw you were fast asleep… Sorry I came back so late…” Prompto apologized, setting his plate and fork on the tray.

“It’s fine, don’t worry so much.”

“Can’t exactly help it, y’know. Besides, I know we both sleep easier when we’re together,” the blonde smiled softly.

“True,” Noctis chuckled. Prompto waited until the raven had set his dishes on the tray as well, before leaning against his shoulder. He was still a bit hesitant to initiate affection between them, even after a month of being together. The blonde was still scared deep down that, at any moment, Noctis wouldn’t want him anymore. Not that there was any reason for the hesitance, as Noctis reached out and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulders, pulling him closer against him.

“…Are you ready for this, Noct? Shifters mate for life, so you won’t be able to get rid of me if you change your mind later on…” the shifter asked quietly. Noctis regarded him for a moment, before he sighed and tilted the blonde’s head up, kissing him right on the lips. Prompto kissed back hungrily as his heat-induced hormones reacted to the affection, making him feel even warmer than he had been.

Noctis allowed a soft chuckle as he reached over and wrapped his other arm around Prompto’s waist, pulling him closer until the shifter was seated in his lap. The smaller male whimpered from the closeness, his body already beginning to respond from just the kissing. Once he was in position, Noctis’s hands shifted to the blonde’s lower back, trailing along the edge of his pants teasingly.

Prompto shivered at the teasing touch, even as his own hands moved to the waistband of the raven’s own pants, giving a small tug at the clothing. This made the prince chuckle softly as he let his hands slip further down, before curling them along the shifter’s ass cheeks. Prompto moaned quietly into the kiss in response, before he pulled away for air and to remove his shirt, tossing the article of clothing off to the side.

As the cloth hit the floor, though, Noctis frowned. “Prom…” he breathed as he reached up to a deep scar that ran along Prompto’s chest.

“…It’s from when I saved you twelve years ago,” the shifter murmured. “It looked much bigger on me when I was a kid, though, but it’s gotten smaller over the years.”

Noctis didn’t say anything; instead, he just continued to place kisses along the damaged skin, while his hands continued to caress the blonde’s back and rear. The smaller male shivered and moaned at the kissing and the caressing, his eyes closing in bliss.

Murmuring something under his breath, Noctis shifted to open-mouthed kisses, gently licking along the skin softly, as his fingers teased and caressed his back. Prompto arched into the touches to his back, beginning to shudder now from the wet kisses to his scar. As the kisses continued, though, Prompto slowly began to be make out what Noctis was saying.

“…I’m sorry…”

“Noct… It’s not…your fault…” the shifter got out between pants. “I chose to…save you, and I…I don’t regret it…” Gasping at another kiss, he whispered, “They’re a reminder…that you're still alive…”

Noctis didn’t respond to the words; he merely continued to kiss the scar tissue…before one of his hands slipped down into the blonde’s pants. Immediately, the shifter moaned upon feeling Noctis’s touch on his bare ass. Noctis chuckled as he squeezed his hand as he finally began to move his mouth along the expanse of Prompto’s chest.

Prompto shuddered, panting as his soon-to-be mate teased him, and his hands moved to Noctis’s upper arms, gripping them firmly. He had enough restraint to keep himself from squeezing too tightly, knowing his strength as a shifter could hurt the raven. Chuckling, Noctis moved along, before he closed his lips along the other’s nipple. The smaller male gave a startled squeak at the wet heat surrounding his nipple, shuddering heavily from the surprisingly pleasurable feeling.

And Noctis merely smirked, licking and sucking as his hand continued to fondle the flesh of the shifter’s rear. Prompto’s entire body felt hot, almost like it was on fire, and he could practically feel the blood running to his cock as he became hard. And the noiret moaned around the hardened bud, even as he reached around and began to fumble with the fastenings of the blonde’s pants.

Prompto forced himself to let go of Noctis’s upper arms, moving to help Noctis undo his pants and get things moving along. At this rate, he wanted to be fucked. And as soon as the garment was off, Prompto was tossed onto his back on the bed, and Noctis moved over to hover over him. The smaller male looked up at the prince in anticipation, his normally bright blue eyes darkened to the color of sapphires with lust.

Smirking, Noctis ducked down and kissed him deeply, carding one hand through his hair while the other rested on his bare hip. Prompto moaned into the heated kiss, the sound swallowed by Noctis’s mouth on his. He realized Noctis was still wearing his pants, and despite being the taller male being shirtless, he needed him to lose those pants. So, with a small, needy whine, he slid his hands to the waistband of Noctis’s pants and tugged them down a little.

With a soft chuckle, Noctis pulled away almost entirely and helped the blonde in removing the article of clothing. As soon as they were off, Prompto couldn’t help but look at Noctis’s erect cock, and his mouth began to water as he stared.

“See something you like?” Noctis purred in the blonde’s ear. At the seductive tone, Prompto shuddered again, his gaze switching from Noctis’s cock to his glowing violet eyes.

“…Fuck me…” he whimpered out pleadingly.

Noctis smirked, before he murmured, “Aren’t you forgetting a word there, Prom?”

“Please, Noct, just fuck me already…! I can’t take much more…!” the shifter begged.

The words drew another chuckle from the prince above him, as he leaned in and murmured, “Better,” right before his hand slipped down from his hip. Prompto wasn’t sure what Noctis was doing, in all honesty, but he trusted Noctis to treat him right. And that was exactly when his fingers touched his hardened flesh.

The blonde gave a pleasured cry, before biting his lip to try and quiet himself. He didn’t want to get busted by anyone coming in when they heard him, after all. This made Noctis chuckle, as he nipped at the blonde’s throat, gently biting as he moved his hand slowly. Prompto increased the pressure on his lip, nearly breaking the skin in his attempt to keep quiet. Not wanting to be the only one being pleasured, though, he managed to reach out and take Noctis’s cock in his hand, running his thumb over the head.

Hissing at the touch, Noctis almost stopped moving, before he allowed a small chuckle and adjusted his grip so that his finger ran along the underside of his member, teasing at his balls once it got there. This broke Prompto’s attempt to keep quiet, as he gave a choked cry.

“N-Noct, please, I _need_ you…!” he whimpered before Noctis could go any further. With a small smirk, Noctis pulled away entirely all of a sudden. But before Prompto could complain, the prince placed his hands under his knees and pushed them up and away. The smaller male gave a needy whine as he watched Noctis, allowing the raven to do what he pleased.

Once they were out of the way, Noctis moved one hand away and slipped it further down, trailing along the twitching muscle there. And when he did, Prompto gasped sharply as he felt a surge of wetness from his ass, making his face burn crimson.

“Oh?” Noctis murmured thoughtfully as he moved his fingers through the liquid, pressing and rubbing along the skin. “That’s interesting…”

“I-interesting?! I’m self-lubricating, and you think that’s—” the smaller male started to stammer out in a high-pitched voice, but was cut off with a moan when the raven slid a finger inside of him.

“Yes, I do,” the prince purred as he slipped the single digit further inside, coiling it within the hot wetness he found there. Prompto shuddered heavily, feeling as though he could feel every ridge of that pale finger inside of him, he was so overly sensitive right now. And then Noctis began to pull it out, though he slipped it back in before Prompto could utter a word of complaint.

The blonde trembled as Noctis’s finger rubbed against his inner walls, moaning and mewling with need when he added another finger. And as he moved them again and again, he began to scissor them and twist them around, as if searching. Prompto suddenly cried out when he felt those sinful fingers brush against something deep inside of him, and then more slick leaked from his ass in response.

At the sound, Noctis actually groaned, before he pulled his fingers out. His patience finally having worn out, however, Prompto gave an animalistic growl before pushing Noctis onto his back and positioning himself over him…right before he impaled himself on the raven’s cock with a loud moan of Noctis’s name. Noctis, in response, almost screamed, but he managed to tone it down to a harsh groan, as he moved his hands up to the shifter’s hips.

The smaller male breathed heavily as he adjusted to the feeling of Noctis’s cock filling him, and once he had, he let his instincts take over and began to move, raising and lowering himself on the taller male’s cock. Noctis bit his lip at the motion, his fingers gripping the blonde’s waist as he moved. However, he didn’t stay still for long as he suddenly pulled Prompto back down as he was going up. As soon as Prompto’s ass was pressed against Noctis’s hips that forcefully, he gave a moan that shifted to a pleasured mewl.

Chuckling heavily, Noctis then lifted him up and then pulled him back down and then he set a fierce pace. The shifter very nearly fell over onto Noctis’s chest from the overwhelming pleasure as he was slammed into, a choked cry tearing from his throat. Laughing breathlessly, Noctis shifted his legs so that his feet pressed down in the bed, never once stopping his motions.

Prompto cried out at the slight change in angle, feeling that spot deep inside of him being struck again and again with every thrust from Noctis. The blonde braced himself from falling forward by gripping the prince’s shoulders, relishing the way Noctis’s cock rubbed against his inner walls and filled him in such a satisfying way. Which was about when Noctis slammed him down at the same time as he snapped his hips up.

“AH!!” Prompto gasped, losing his grip and falling onto Noctis’s chest with a small yelp, his burning cheek pressed against the pale skin of the raven’s chest. Noctis chuckled as he shifted one arm up around Prompto’s head, angling it so that he could kiss the blonde, with his other hand continuing its earlier motions. The smaller male moaned into Noctis’s mouth as they kissed, feeling his release swiftly approaching. He shuddered against the prince as he was thrust into, not wanting this to end, but his erection was beginning to hurt from trying to hold back.

As Noctis briefly moved back, he murmured, “Let go, Prom…let it go…”

And with those simple words, Prompto did, screaming the raven’s name against Noctis’s neck as his cum spattered against both their stomachs and he clenched around Noctis’s cock. Noctis grunted at the tightness, before he choked out the shifter’s name as his own release hit him, filling up the male above him. The blonde whimpered and shivered at the new feeling of being filled with his mate’s white hot seed, squeezing his eyes shut briefly. He soon opened them, though, so he could focus on Noctis’s face, a small, dazed smile full of post-coital bliss on his face.

Noctis breathed for a moment more, before he smiled and pulled Prompto in for another kiss. Prompto kissed back lovingly, more than satisfied for the moment. They would definitely be having more of their ‘fun’ throughout the day, that much was for sure.

As they pulled back, Noctis rolled them onto their side. “Better?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” the shifter whispered, his voice a bit hoarse. Snuggling close, he breathed against the raven’s neck, “I love you, Noct…”

Noctis smiled softly as he held Prompto close. “Love you, too…” As the couple rested there, sharing chaste kisses and cuddling together, they soon fell asleep in the other’s embrace so they could continue to have their ‘fun’ for the whole day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad for what I did here, but there's no going back! Enjoy~

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

“Noct… I know I’ve been saying it, but I’m scared about this…” Prompto mumbled as Noctis got dressed for the day. It had been a week since the prince and Prompto had become mates and the shifter had been impregnated. Now Noctis had to reveal Prompto to Regis before the blonde even began to show, let alone have their child, and the shifter was terrified, to say the least. He didn’t know how the king would react to Prompto even being in the Citadel, let alone being pregnant with the prince’s future child.

“Prom, don’t worry so much…” Noctis called out as he tugged on his shirt. “It’ll be fine.”

“I trust you, I just don’t know if I can trust other humans to not want to attack me on sight,” the smaller male sighed.

“Then we just have to start slow…can you still shift?”

“I should. Luna didn’t say anything about not being able to,” Prompto answered, focusing briefly before shifting into a mouse once more.

“Alright,” Noctis murmured. Then he picked up Prompto and gently placed him back in his pocket. “Let’s go, kay?”

‘ _Yeah. After this, there’s no going back…_ ’ the blonde sighed. Noctis didn’t respond to that verbally, but he did place his hand in his pocket to gently rub his fingers along the small mouse’s back. This helped Prompto to relax somewhat, even as Noctis made his way to Regis’s study. Upon reaching the room, the prince knocked on the door, and right after, heard the call to come in.

As soon as he was given the call, Noctis opened the door and stepped in. “Hey,” he said in an off-hand greeting.

“Hello, Noctis. Did you need to talk about something?” Regis asked kindly, smiling slightly.

“Yes, actually,” Noctis admitted, not taking a seat just yet and, instead, rubbing his thumb over Prompto’s head. “It concerns…well…concerns my future, I suppose you could say.”

“Ah, you mean you’ve found someone to marry?” the older man guessed, his smile widening.

“Well…I have someone in mind…but…” Noctis paused to take a breath. “It’s…someone I know not many in the kingdom may approve of…”

“Oh? What do you mean, Noctis?” his father inquired, his smile turning to a curious frown. Prompto whimpered through his telepathy, only Noctis hearing him. Noctis gently patted the mouse’s head with his thumb, just before he curled his fingers around him and lifted him out of his pocket. Regis saw the mouse in Noctis’s hand, and his expression turned to one of puzzlement. “Please explain, my son,” he said in a firm voice.

“Well…you see,” Noctis said as he gently rubbed the mouse’s back. “This little guy…? He’s…he’s a shifter. Specifically, the one who saved me, twelve years ago.”

“You managed to find that same shifter? How do you know this is that shifter?” the king questioned. Prompto gazed at Regis nervously, before looking back at Noctis in silent question.

Noctis lightly rubbed the mouse’s cheek. “Prom, why don’t you tell him?” Regis watched as the mouse in his son’s hand nodded, before looking back to him.

‘ _My name is Prompto, and I saved Noctis’s life from daemons twelve years ago,_ ’ a voice echoed in the older man’s head, causing his eyes to widen in shock as he realized it was the mouse addressing him. ‘ _I remember his leg being injured by them, and I was wounded myself when I fought them off. I’ve been watching over him for the last twelve years, and only revealed myself again during his hunt just over two months ago, when I saved him from daemons again. He saved me from being left to die from my wounds, which was why he stayed at the townhouse that week. I…I’ve been staying with Noctis here in the Citadel since my recovery, too…_ ’

At the last sentence, Regis switched his gaze to Noctis, the look reflecting his silent inquiry.

“We became friends…and…well, I didn’t actually want to lose a friend. So I asked him to come with me…” Noctis explained.

“There’s clearly more to this than what you’ve initially told me, Noctis. I want to know everything,” his father said calmly, watching as the mouse, or rather, shifter, in Noctis’s hand shuddered.

Noctis waited a moment to rub at the mouse’s head. “Well…it started out that way…but then…” the prince started, pausing to sigh softly. “I just…I fell in love with him.”

“…And do you feel the same for Noctis, Prompto?” Regis asked the blonde.

‘ _Very much so, sir,_ ’ Prompto answered immediately without hesitation.

“Then I’m glad, but there’s the issue of Noctis and his future heir…” the king murmured.

“Actually…no,” Noctis said almost immediately.

“What do you mean, my son?” Regis frowned, confused. At the question, Prompto tensed up again, his nerves taking hold.

“Prom, perhaps it’s better if you explain…”

The blonde mentally gave a shaky sigh, before explaining. ‘ _I didn’t know until recently, but male shifters, when they find a potential mate, experience heat, just like the animals we become. I…I had my heat last week, and Noctis helped me through it…_ ’ He trailed off, embarrassed, before continuing. ‘ _And when I found out that I was even having a heat, I also found out that when male shifters are mated while in heat, it’s guaranteed that they will become…pregnant._ ’

Regis stared at Prompto, stunned, before looking at Noctis for confirmation. Noctis didn’t say anything, but he did nod his head.

“Then this means…”

‘ _…I’m already pregnant…with Noctis’s child,_ ’ Prompto whispered in a terrified voice. Regis didn’t quite know what to make of the situation. On one hand, he should be having a shifter swiftly removed from the Citadel. On the other, he was pleased that his son was happy with someone he could be with and that there wouldn’t be any issues, technically speaking. But he also knew that the people of Insomnia wouldn’t be happy with a shifter in their midst.

The entire time the king was thinking, Prompto was panicking to Noctis, the latter of which replying in a soft voice and gently petting his head and back.

‘ _I can’t tell if he approves or not! What are we gonna do if he wants me out?!_ ’ he wailed.

“Sssh…it’s okay…just calm down, Prom…” Noctis murmured soothingly. Regis cleared his throat, regaining the pair’s attention, and he could visibly see how Prompto trembled in Noctis’s hold at the idea of being forced out. That was what made it for him. He knew that, despite Prompto being a shifter, Noctis clearly cared for him, and vice versa. The fact that Prompto was already pregnant, too, meant he also couldn’t turn the blonde away. Not that he would knowing what he did now. Even if Prompto wasn’t pregnant, he couldn’t do that to his son.

“Noctis, Prompto…you have my blessing. The people may not take well to this news, but they won’t be able to do anything about it to sway my decision,” the older man declared. “You both clearly care for each other, and to be quite honest, Prompto…you have my thanks for saving my son’s life on more than one occasion.” The shifter’s eyes widened at the news, and he looked back at Noctis, stunned. Noctis merely smiled at him, not saying anything as he rubbed the mouse’s head before he set him down on the ground.

Sighing briefly yet shakily, Prompto then shifted into human form, before stepping back so he was closer to Noctis. To Regis, he was clearly only truly comfortable with Noctis, which the king could understand. Noctis was probably the only human who wouldn’t attack the blonde on sight.

“Does anyone else know of your being here, Prompto?” Regis asked.

“We haven’t told anyone, but I’m sure Ignis knows. He’s been providing extra food for me without saying anything,” the smaller male admitted.

“Wouldn’t surprise me at all…” Noctis chuckled.

“He _is_ sharp like that,” his father agreed, chuckling as well.

“So…how is this going to work?” Prompto asked, a bit of worry in his voice as he tucked himself into Noctis’s side.

“You will need to become married, that way it’s official in the eyes of the people,” Regis began. “And I will let the entire staff know of your presence here within the Citadel, that way you won’t be attacked on sight. After all, not many animals are naturally blonde.” Said blonde blushed shyly at the words, but he knew Regis was right. Who thinks a blonde wolf is normal? “When would you like to have the wedding? I would assume sooner than later would be best, all things considered.”

“Yeah…before Prom starts showing, at the very least,” Noctis agreed.

“Which I don’t even know when that’ll be. I’d have to talk with the shifter who raised me, Luna, if I want to know everything I can about this pregnancy,” Prompto admitted quietly.

“Then see to it that you find out. But we can plan on the wedding being in a month’s time,” the king said.

“Sounds good,” Noctis agreed with a nod.

“You may go. Depending on how long it takes you to find out, Prompto, it would be advised that you go soon,” Regis told the blonde, who nodded.

“I’ll go tomorrow. If I go now, I won’t be back until late tonight, or even tomorrow morning,” Prompto replied. Not feeling the most comfortable with everyone seeing him in human form just yet, he shifted into a cat to follow Noctis back to their room. Noctis smiled as he reached down briefly to pet the shifter, before he headed out.

As they headed back, Prompto still a bit uneasy at being seen by the staff they passed, they ran into Ignis, who appeared to have been searching for Noctis. When he saw Prompto, though, he smirked.

“It’s about time you came out of hiding,” he chuckled.

‘ _I TOLD YOU HE KNEW!!_ ’ Prompto shouted, groaning dramatically.

“Prom, not so loud, please…” Noctis groaned, rubbing his head.

‘ _Sorry, but I tried to tell you!_ ’ the shifter whined, even as Ignis chuckled.

“You can’t simply sneak a shifter in without me noticing, Noct,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, yeah…” Noctis sighed. “Was there something you needed, Iggy?”

“I was looking for you so you could eat breakfast, but now both of you can come,” the sandy blonde replied.

‘ _That means I’m gonna be seeing Gladio, huh?_ ’ Prompto sighed. ‘ _He better not pull anything…_ ’

“Like I’ll let him…c’mon, let’s go.”

Ignis then went on ahead, Prompto trailing after Noctis, and they soon reached the dining hall. Once there, Prompto soon saw Iris and Gladio already seated, eating their own breakfasts. Iris perked up when she heard Noctis walk in, but when she saw Prompto, she squealed.

“Aww, what a cute cat!” she gushed. “Why do you have a cat with you, Noctis?”

Noctis frowned a little as he looked at Prompto. “He’s not a cat…not really,” he admitted.

‘ _Do I have to do this, Noct?_ ’ Prompto whined, letting everyone in the room hear him.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Gladio demanded, looking around in confusion.

“Prompto…”

‘ _Gah…_ ’ the blonde grumbled, before shifting into human form. Immediately, Gladio summoned his greatsword with a growl, and Iris screamed at the sight of the shifting. But Prompto wasn’t about to back down, shifting into a dragon in the large dining hall and hissing warningly at Gladio.

“Gladio!!” Noctis shouted immediately, stepping in between him and the shifter. “Put your sword away.” Before Gladio could object, though, Noctis added, “ _Now_ ,” in a cold growl. Hesitantly, the brunette obeyed, glaring at Prompto.

“What the hell is going on, Noct?” he demanded. “Why is there a shifter in the Citadel?”

‘ _Don’t judge a book by its cover, birdy-boy,_ ’ Prompto spat, making the Shield’s eyes widen.

“That was you?!”

‘ _Only because you were being too harsh with Noct at the time,_ ’ the shifter snorted, a puff of smoke escaping his nostrils.

“I ought to kill you right now for that shit,” Gladio snarled.

‘ _Try me. You’re gonna lose miserably._ ’

“Gladio,” Noctis snarled in warning.

“Then tell me what the fuck is going on!” the brunette yelled.

‘ _Geez, you’re too loud…_ ’ Prompto grumbled.

“I will as soon as you sit _down!_ ”

“Fine…” Gladio snapped, sitting down with Iris. Noctis snorted softly before he turned to Prompto and nodded. Prompto narrowed his eyes at Gladio before shifting back to human form, stepping up to press into the raven’s side. Noctis snorted coldly as he wrapped his arm around Prompto’s arms.

“What’s going on, Noctis?” Iris asked nervously.

Noctis didn’t respond immediately as he guided Prompto to the table. “Prompto will be staying here indefinitely.”

“What?!” Gladio growled, glaring at the blonde as he ignored him.

“And Father’s already consented, so don’t even try, Gladio.”

Prompto inwardly smirked as he remarked, “Finally get to sit at the table for once.”

“Just how long has he been here?” Iris frowned, placing a calming hand on her brother’s arm when he tensed.

“Depends. I’ve been watching over Noct for the last twelve years, but I’ve been living in the Citadel for the past almost two months,” the blonde replied with a shrug. “Sorry I scared you when I was a mouse that time, by the way.”

“That was you?!” she gasped.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t trying to get noticed. Sometimes I just got bored, though,” Prompto replied with chuckle. Noctis merely snorted, but he said nothing else for the moment.

“Did you know about this, Ignis?” Iris asked, looking at the Advisor when she noticed he didn’t appear the least bit surprised.

“I did, but I never told them I knew,” he chuckled.

“How did you know about him?” Gladio asked.

“I met him when Noctis took that week off,” the sandy blonde answered as he moved to get breakfast dished out.

“Noct was tending to my wounds after I saved him from daemons again,” Prompto chimed in.

“‘Again’?” Iris repeated, confused.

“I’m the same shifter that saved him twelve years ago, and I’ve been watching over him ever since,” the smaller male explained, and this caused the girl to relax.

“If you’re that same shifter, then I trust you,” she smiled. “Especially since you have His Majesty’s approval.”

Noctis merely hummed as he started on his own breakfast. However, Gladio still didn’t relax, even as Prompto began to eat as well.

“Gladdy, behave,” Iris scolded suddenly, elbowing her brother in the side, making him grunt in pain. “He’s fine.”

“I’m not a shit-starter, but I won’t stand down from a threat,” Prompto said coolly once he’d swallowed a bite.

“Easy, Prom…”

“ _I_ wasn’t the one who tried to start a fight,” the shifter pouted.

“No, but you’re continuing it.”

Prompto grumbled, but didn’t reply, making Iris giggle.

“You two argue like a couple,” she smiled, and Prompto blushed, glancing at Noctis. He really didn’t want to piss Gladio off more, since Noctis didn’t want him to fight.

Noctis, however, glanced at Prompto for a moment, expression indifferent, before he turned back to his breakfast. Just before he took another bite, he said, “Probably ‘cause we are.”

“Say what now?” Iris uttered, blinking in shock. “Noctis, you and Prompto are…”

“We’re mates by this point,” Prompto corrected. “At least, that’s what we would be among shifters.”

“How the hell did you manage that without getting maimed or killed, Noct?” Gladio asked with a snort.

“I’m not like other shifters, first off, and second, I would never hurt him,” Prompto growled.

“Would you both just settle down for once?” Noctis grumbled in slight annoyance. Prompto pouted, not enjoying how Gladio was trying to get under his skin…and succeeding. He flashed a glare at the brunette before returning to his breakfast. Gladio, noticing the glare, frowned.

“Noct, you’re sure he’s never attacked humans?” he asked seriously, noting how the blonde tensed at the question.

“Does that even matter?” Noctis mumbled.

“The only human I’ve ever ‘attacked’ was you during that training session,” Prompto huffed. “Obviously you don’t like birds.”

“Gladdy, stop antagonizing him,” Iris snapped at her older brother. “You’re making things harder for the long run.”

“Like he’ll want to stay,” Gladio snorted.

“Well, since I’m pregnant with Noct’s child, I wouldn’t even _dare_ to leave,” the shifter replied coolly, and the tension in the room increased.

“…You’ve got to be joking,” the Shield said, frowning. Noctis didn’t even bother to reply as he took a swig from his drink.

“I wouldn’t make something like that up,” the blonde answered instead, also taking a drink from his glass. Even Ignis seemed a bit bothered by the information, though.

“Noct, are you sure?” he asked.

“Definitely,” was all Noctis said about it. Iris looked back and forth worriedly between the couple and Gladio and Ignis, hoping her brother wouldn’t blow his top over the news. As long as Regis had approved of it and everything was to work out, there was no reason to be so against it.

“…I think you’re lying,” Gladio smirked suddenly, making Prompto stiffen and pause in mid-bite. Noctis remained silent as he chewed, before he swallowed the bite and turned to glare at Gladio. “It’s not possible for a guy to become pregnant, shifter or human,” the Shield continued, ignoring the glare. Prompto struggled to not lunge at Gladio, his grip on his fork tightening to the point where the metal started to bend.

“Gladdy, stop it!” Iris yelled. “Why are you doing this?!”

“He doesn’t belong here, Iris,” the larger male shrugged. “He should be out in the forest where he belongs.”

“Gladio.” Ignis’s sharp tone cut through the thick tension in the room, as the Advisor would visibly see how Prompto was struggling to keep his temper under control. “Cease this taunting immediately. He’s harmless when he’s not antagonized, I’ve seen that for myself, but you’re not making this any better for yourself. I won’t blame nor stop Prompto should he snap.”

“Ignis is right,” the Shield’s sister nodded firmly. “I already said that I trust Prompto because he saved Noctis, and His Majesty trusts him, so you should, too.”

Prompto was slowly starting to relax as the two spoke, focusing solely on his mate’s presence next to him to keep him from losing his self-control. Noctis, thankfully, noticed this and reached out to take hold of Prompto’s hand, squeezing gently. When the raven did this, the shifter took in a deep breath, feeling a bit closed in at the moment. He felt like he needed to get outside for fresh air, so he looked at Noctis, hoping his mate would understand.

And he did, thankfully. “…Ignis, could you open the window for a bit?”

“Of course,” the sandy blonde nodded, doing as requested. Once he had, Prompto wasted no time, shifting into a falcon and nearly streaking out the open window.

‘ _Noct…I’m sorry…_ ’ the shifter whimpered, feeling horribly guilty for leaving. Noctis didn’t seem to mind at all, as he instead continued with his breakfast. As the blonde flew off, though, Gladio smirked.

“Good riddance,” he snorted.

“Gladdy!!” Iris yelled at him before Noctis could even say or do anything, making him flinch at the harsh tone. “What is your problem?! He’s not done anything wrong!”

“He’s in the Citadel, and has been without anyone knowing before His Majesty even approved!” the larger male snapped.

“ _Enough!!_ ” Noctis roared as he slammed his utensils down on the table. “If you have nothing better to say about Prompto, then just keep your mouth _shut!_ ”

Without waiting for another reply from Gladio, Noctis shot up from his seat and stomped out of the room. They watched him go, Iris almost wanting to go after him, but one look from Ignis told her not to. Instead, she rounded on Gladio, and began to chew him out for his behavior, while Ignis added in his own two gil occasionally.

Meanwhile, Prompto was flying as fast as he could to his former home, desperately wanting to get as far away from Gladio as he could. He couldn’t stand the Shield after everything he’d said. And unfortunately, he had a few valid points about the blonde.

Shifters belong in the forest, not in the city. They’re animals in many forms, and hence, should remain away from humans. Another point that Gladio had made was that Prompto could be lying about being pregnant. Granted, he wouldn’t know for sure until he began to show or exhibit symptoms, but talking to Luna might help. Besides, he’d never heard of a male shifter having a heat until recently. How was he to know what was the truth or not, let alone tell the truth? And finally, the last point was about Prompto attacking humans. He’d been _so_ tempted to maul Gladio back there, and had barely managed to keep his temper under control.

Prompto soon arrived above Luna’s and Ravus’s den, and he landed before shifting into a wolf and padding over to the entrance to the den.

‘ _Luna…? Ravus…?_ ’ he called out.

‘ _Prompto?_ ’ Ravus’s voice answered, and then a pale blonde wolf emerged from the den. ‘ _I heard from Lunafreya you visited last week. Is everything okay?_ ’

‘ _Sort of…_ ’ the younger shifter admitted, sighing heavily. ‘ _Is Luna home?_ ’

‘ _She’s sleeping, but I can get her. Come in and rest, and we’ll talk more inside,_ ’ Ravus replied. Prompto padded into the den, and was welcomed by the familiar scents of his former home as he got further inside. ‘ _Lunafreya, Prompto has come to visit,_ ’ the pale blonde murmured to his sister once they got to her.

‘ _Prompto…?_ ’ she mumbled sleepily, before perking up when she caught his scent. ‘ _Prompto! What are you doing back so soon?_ ’ she asked worriedly.

‘ _I…I needed to talk to you…_ ’ the younger shifter whimpered. ‘ _I don’t know if I can handle living in the Citadel… That damned Gladio nearly attacked me if it hadn’t been for Noct, and he managed to get under my skin…_ ’

‘ _Oh, Prompto…_ ’ she murmured sadly, going over to him and nuzzling him. She was in her wolf form as well, which was typical of her. ‘ _From what you told me last time, you deserve to be with Noctis, no matter what anyone else says. You deserve to be happy, for that matter, and if being mated to him is what makes you happy, then so be it, and nothing should change that._ ’ Pausing, she looked at him carefully before speaking again. ‘ _You’re pregnant, aren’t you?_ ’

‘ _If everything you told me last time is accurate, then yeah…_ ’ Prompto mumbled. ‘ _I still need to know what to expect, though…_ ’

‘ _Well, for one, your pregnancy will last for six months,_ ’ Ravus spoke up suddenly, making Prompto stare at him in surprise. ‘ _Remember, I know about this, too. I’m a male shifter as well._ ’

‘ _Right, sorry,_ ’ the smaller shifter apologized.

‘ _It’s okay. He normally wouldn’t talk about something like this, you know that,_ ’ Luna giggled. ‘ _Anyway, you’re likely to have more than one child. Since shifters have so much animal to them, the minimum is typically two, but there are chances where only one is born._ ’

‘ _I could have twins?_ ’ Prompto yelped.

‘ _Or even triplets or quadruplets,_ ’ Ravus confirmed. ‘ _But four is the most I’ve heard of._ ’

‘ _Geez…_ ’ Prompto sighed.

‘ _You’ll also experience morning sickness at the one month mark, but it will only last for a week or two,_ ’ Luna added. ‘ _As for how the child or children will develop, I can’t say for certain, since they’ll be half human, but Ravus and I can look into it._ ’

‘ _That would be nice… Thanks,_ ’ Prompto murmured.

‘ _I believe that’s it for now, though, but next time, Ravus or I will find you, that way you don’t tire yourself out coming to visit us,_ ’ Luna smiled, nuzzling him again.

‘ _Sounds good. Just be careful, and I’ll let Noct know so nothing happens,_ ’ the blonde replied.

‘ _Then it’s settled. Now, get going, or it’ll be midnight once you get back,_ ’ Ravus chuckled, nudging Prompto with his paw.

‘ _I’m going,_ ’ Prompto laughed, heading out of the den. ‘ _I’ll see you guys soon!_ ’ With that said, he shifted into a falcon again once at the entrance to the den, and flew as fast as he could back to Insomnia, where he truly belonged.

When he arrived, the moon was out and the sun had set probably an hour prior, which meant that Noctis was probably either eating dinner or waiting for him. He landed outside of his mate’s window, looking inside when the light turned on.

‘ _Noct? I’m back!_ ’ he called out, trying to not sound nervous for more than likely worrying the raven.

Noctis looked up at the call, before he walked over to the window. After undoing the latch, he stepped back and tugged it open. “You okay?” he asked softly.

‘ _I wasn’t after everything Gladio said, but talking to Luna and Ravus helped,_ ’ the shifter replied quietly before shifting to human form. Noctis sighed as he moved over and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s shoulders. “Why did he have to be such an ass earlier? I wasn’t doing anything wrong…”

“Gladio’s just a little distrustful…he kinda has to be as my Sworn Shield…but yeah, he was going overboard there…”

“A little distrustful is an understatement,” Prompto grumbled, before looking back at his mate worriedly. “What if he tries again tomorrow? I don’t know if I can keep myself in check next time…”

“Knowing Iris and Ignis, they won’t let him…” Noctis murmured, settling his hands on the blonde’s hips. “It’ll be alright…I promise…”

“I trust you,” the smaller male whispered, leaning into the prince’s hold. “Sorry I left for so long…”

Noctis shook his head as he gently kissed his cheek. “It’s fine… I figured you needed some space…”

“I really just needed to get out of there before I did something stupid, to be honest,” Prompto admitted, loving the affection he was receiving. The noiret merely hummed softly as he rubbed the blonde’s hips with his thumbs. The shifter gave a soft purr at the rubbing, feeling his body begin to respond as it warmed where the raven was touching him. And perhaps Noctis noticed, because he started moving his hands a little more up. The response caused Prompto to pout, and he looked back at Noctis, confused.

“Why’d you stop?” he asked.

“Hmm…I wonder…” Noctis hummed softly, before he adjusted his hold so that his hands slipped across the blonde’s chest, where his thumbs began moving in small circles around his clothed nipples. This drew a soft gasp from the smaller male, and he shivered lightly. “Something wrong?” the prince asked softly.

“Feels good…” Prompto breathed.

“Does it now?” Despite the words, though, Noctis continued to rub his thumbs along the hardening nubs, flicking them lightly. The blonde whimpered quietly in response, feeling his blood rushing south. Noctis chuckled as he moved his fingers further along the blonde’s clothed chest.

“Noooooct…” Prompto whined, wanting more of his mate, or rather, _all_ of him.

“Yeeees?” Noctis purred in the blonde’s ear. The shifter shivered at the feeling of Noctis’s breath ghosting over his ear before managing to reply.

“I-I want you…”

Noctis smirked as he let his fingers slip down again, resting them on the blonde’s hips before leading him toward the bed. Prompto let himself be guided to the bed, feeling as though he was starting to get too hot already. As they reached the bed, Noctis closed his teeth softly around the shifter’s earlobe. The smaller male gasped, before giving a soft moan at the teasing to his ear. He knew his ears were sensitive even as different animals, but in human form? This was just ridiculous!

At the sound, Noctis hummed curiously, before he smirked and closed his lips around the lobe and began to suckle and lick on it. Prompto whimpered and shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut in bliss. This only made Noctis chuckle softly, as he gently nudged Prompto to get on the bed.

The blonde complied, crawling onto the bed on all fours, managing to yank his shirt off once he was in the middle of the bed. With a smirk still on his face, Noctis ditched his own shirt and followed after Prompto, leaning over him as he began to lazily kiss and lick along the shifter’s shoulders. Prompto shivered and moaned quietly, enjoying the attention he was receiving, but he knew he wanted to somehow mark his mate as his, as well as be marked in return. But that could wait until they were actually fucking.

Just then, Noctis suddenly bit down lightly on the back of his neck. The shifter’s eyes snapped wide open (when had they closed again?) and he swiftly moved to pin Noctis beneath him, because the light bite to the back of his neck was enough to spur him into wanting to mark his mate now.

“Prompto?!” Noctis choked out in surprise.

“I want you… You’re mine, and I want everyone to see that…” Prompto purred seductively as he nuzzled Noctis’s throat, nipping lightly at the pale skin there. Noctis groaned at the nips, lifting one arm to curl his hand along the blonde’s back. The smaller male then nipped at a spot on Noctis’s collarbone, kissing it softly…right before he bit down, hard enough to draw blood.

The prince actually yelped at the pain, his nails biting down sharply into the blonde’s shoulder. “Prom…!”

“Now everyone will know you’re mine,” Prompto smirked, lapping the blood up and kissing the mark softly to soothe the pain. The nails digging into his skin didn’t bother him, as he’d felt worse before.

“Did you _have_ to bite that hard, though? Seriously…” Noctis mumbled softly.

“You get to mark me, too. In fact…I want you to. Everyone should know I’m yours as much as you’re mine,” the blonde murmured, a content purr rumbling in his chest.

Noctis regarded him for a moment, before he snorted. “Is that like a shifter thing, or something?”

“I wouldn’t know personally, since I’ve never had a mate before you, but I’d call it more instinctual,” Prompto shrugged as he kissed the raven’s throat again. However, before he could do anything else, Noctis suddenly flipped their positions again, pinning the blonde to the bed. The shifter squeaked in surprise, but quickly relaxed, gazing up at the taller male with trusting bright blue eyes.

“You gonna mark me now, too?” he whispered.

“Can’t let you be the only one to draw blood, hm?” Noctis teased, before he ducked down and kissed him deeply. Prompto kissed back hotly, but then he smirked against Noctis’s lips a split second before he bucked his hips against his mate’s with a moan.

That made Noctis groan as he pulled back. “Do you want that mark or not?” he grumbled.

“Of course, and I also want you inside me,” the smaller male breathed. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

“You…are insatiable,” Noctis chuckled out, before he reached down and began to nip on the shifter’s collarbone.

“Can’t blame…me… You’re amazing…” Prompto panted out. Noctis growled possessively from the back of his throat, as he curled his fingers under Prompto’s pants. And all the while, he continued to nip and bite at the pale skin. The shifter began to shudder and pant from the teasing, tilting his head back to give Noctis more room to work. Once he had the space he needed, he briefly looked up at the blonde, before he took a deep breath…and then he bit down.

Prompto inhaled sharply, moving to grip his mate’s shoulders tightly when he felt those teeth rip through his skin, but after a few seconds, he relaxed, purring contently as he settled beneath Noctis. Noctis took a moment to kiss and lick up the blood, before he pulled back and then kissed Prompto again. The blonde kissed back eagerly, despite the slight metallic taste of his own blood on the prince’s lips, purring happily at having been marked.

Noctis growled softly as he pressed his fingers along the blonde’s sides and began to run them up and down lazily. Prompto shivered at the caressing touches and the growl, feeling more submissive now that Noctis had marked him. But he wanted more than just touches. Reaching down, he tugged at his mate’s pants, wordlessly telling him what he wanted. However, Noctis actually slapped the hand and looked up dangerously.

“Be patient,” the prince growled, before he moved to start kissing and licking a trail along the blonde’s chest. The shifter whimpered at the order, showing more of his throat in an attempt to appease the raven. In response, the Noctis gave a small purr of his own and moved down to the mark, where he spent a while lavishing it with attention. But not too long, as he started moving further down, before sealing his lips around one of the blonde’s nipples.

Prompto shuddered, giving a quiet moan and whine as he was teased. And it lasted for a while, as Noctis sucked and licked and bit, his hands still moving along his side. And then one of them slipped further down and pressed down against his clothed cock. The smaller male gasped, bucking into the contact eagerly, wanting more.

A soft chuckle rumbled from Noctis’s throat, as he curled his hand and moved it steadily, alternating between soft brushes and firm pushes. All Prompto could do was press into the teasing touches, quietly pleading to be fucked senseless. Noctis chuckled softly, as his fingers flicked open the button and then tugged the zipper of his pants away.

The blonde trembled in anticipation, feeling his cock throb with need as it was released from his pants. And then, Noctis’s finger pressed against the underside, dragging along it teasingly. Immediately, Prompto gave a sharp gasp, thrusting into the touch despite his best efforts to behave.

At the motion, a small smirk played on Noctis’s face, as he slipped his finger up and pressed the pad along the slit. The shifter whimpered loudly with need, bucking into Noctis’s touch. Noctis smirked as he pulled back and lightly bit on the other nipple, his fingers curling along the twitching flesh in his hand. Prompto whined at the teasing to his other nipple, feeling himself starting to become painfully hard.

“What do you want, Prompto?” Noctis purred out.

“I want…” the smaller male panted, pausing to swallow thickly. “I want you…to fuck me…”

Noctis chuckled softly as he pulled away, before he moved to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “You forgot a word…”

“Please…fuck me…Noct…!” Prompto pleaded in a whimper.

Chuckling softly, Noctis murmured, “Good boy,” before he tightened his hold on the blonde’s cock, while at the same time working on getting his pants off. Prompto bit his lip to stifle the moan that wanted to crawl out of his throat, and gripped the blanket tightly so he wouldn’t rip the prince’s pants off of him himself. After nipping once more at the mark on Prompto’s collarbone, Noctis moved back and then immediately ducked down to swallow the blonde’s flesh.

As soon as he did, the shifter gave a pleasured cry, his hands diving into his mate’s ebony locks and gripping them firmly as his breaths came out in huffs. Chuckling softly, Noctis lapped at the flesh in his mouth as he bobbed his head lazily, while shifting his fingers down to fondle Prompto’s balls. The smaller male tried desperately to hold back, as he wanted to have Noctis fuck him senseless, but at this rate, he wouldn’t last. His voice failed him at this point, too, so he couldn’t even tell the raven to stop.

However, Noctis seemed to catch on to that, as he slowly pulled away. Prompto was breathing heavily by now, and his mind was in a frenzy from his desire for his mate.

“Noct… _please_ …I _need_ you…” he begged, a whine slipping out as he felt slick beginning to leak from him. Noctis smiled softly as he moved in, pressing a deep kiss to the blonde’s lips, while at the same time moving in slowly. Prompto kissed back passionately, already loving the filling sensation the taller male’s cock was providing him. He gave a satisfied groan as he was penetrated, his hands moving to grip his mate’s shoulders.

The nails clawing at his shoulders made Noctis groan from the back of his throat, even as he tangled his own hand in the blonde’s hair. He spent only a few moments to let Prompto adjust, before he began to move. The shifter moaned and mewled in pleasure, before he swiftly hooked his ankles around Noctis’s lower back. Noctis’s hands shifted just a bit, curling around Prompto’s ass and forcing him to arch his back. This, in turn, let the prince move in deeper and harder.

Prompto immediately cried out, his eyes closing in bliss when he felt the head of Noctis’s cock strike his sweet spot deep inside of him, his grip on his mate’s shoulder’s tightening briefly. A breathless laugh escaped the prince at the cry, as he moved down and began to lick at the mark there, while at the same time taking hold of his cock and beginning to move his hand in rhythm with his own motions. The blonde gave a choked moan as he was thrust into and jerked off, his hips rocking into Noctis’s motions.

And Noctis merely laughed as he dragged his teeth and tongue along the mark, before redoubling his motions. Prompto growled softly at the laugh, before he nearly latched on to the raven’s mark, sucking and licking and occasionally nipping at it. That made the prince groan from the back of his throat, as his hand instinctively tightened around the blonde’s flesh.

The smaller male’s teeth nearly broke through the pale skin again at the tightened grip on his cock, and his body clenched around Noctis’s own cock as his sweet spot was struck again and again with every deep thrust.

Noctis grunted at the tight heat, his own teeth digging in deeply to the point where he almost drew blood again, his thrusts beginning to lose some of its rhythm. “F-fuck…! Pr-Prom…!!”

“Noct…!!” Prompto suddenly screamed against the prince’s mark as he came without warning, his cum coating Noctis’s hand and their stomachs, his body tightening further around the raven. This made Noctis groan heavily, his motions becoming erratic as he almost slammed into the shifter. He didn’t last much longer, though, as he bit down with a choked cry as his own release hit him. The blonde felt Noctis’s teeth pierce into his mark, but despite the brief pain, he purred in satisfaction, shivering as he felt that white hot seed fill him. His legs fell from Noctis’s back, and he continued to purr, even through his heavy breathing.

After a few moments of them simply laying there, Noctis finally moved back and away, though he did lean down to lap at the mark. Once he was sure the bleeding had stopped, he laid himself down next to Prompto and tugged the blonde close against him. Prompto nuzzled the crook of Noctis’s neck as he was held, snuggling close.

“Love you, Noct…” he breathed, his exhaustion finally hitting him.

Noctis smiled lazily as he ran his hand through the blonde’s hair. “Love you, too, Prom… Don’t worry about Gladio, kay?”

“As long as I have you, I’ll be okay,” the shifter murmured, yawning widely before closing his eyes.

“Good…” Noctis murmured, shutting his eyes as well to rest.

“Goodnight, Noct…” Prompto whispered, lightly kissing Noctis’s collarbone one more time before settling and falling asleep against his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I feel bad for making Gladio such an asshole, but things'll get better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for some fun times and a bit of a twist! Enjoy~

X*X(3 Weeks Later)X*X

It had been three weeks since Prompto’s presence had been revealed to King Regis, and things had gone surprisingly smoothly in the Citadel, despite the incident with Gladio. Prompto was relieved that no one had said anything to anyone outside the Citadel, or else there would have been an uproar. The shifter had also told Noctis everything that Luna and Ravus had told him the day after he had found out, and Regis was also aware. But by now, the morning sickness had started, seeing as Prompto was now a month along in his pregnancy.

The blonde was sleeping comfortably, held close by Noctis’s warm embrace in the early morning hours, when his stomach suddenly woke him up, churning in warning. Immediately, Prompto struggled out of his mate’s hold, bolting to the bathroom and throwing up the contents of his stomach, which was dinner from the night before.

Upon the sound, Noctis blinked awake, before he cursed and moved to the adjoining bathroom. “Prom?”

“…Dammit…” the smaller male groaned, spitting out the last of the bile from his mouth. “Whoever says pregnancy is amazing doesn’t know what the fuck they’re talking about…” Noctis sighed and walked over, settling beside his lover and gently rubbing his back. “…I just hope I don’t get sick during the wedding next week…” Prompto grumbled, leaning into the touch.

“It should only be a week, right?” Noctis murmured, rubbing his back softly before running the fingers through the blonde’s hair.

“That’s what Luna said,” the shifter nodded, humming appreciatively at the scalp massage.

“Then it should pass before the wedding…” Noctis assured, gently kissing his temple.

“We’ll see…” Prompto mumbled, leaning against his mate tiredly. “Too early for this shit…”

Noctis smiled softly at the words. “Want me to ask Iggy to get us breakfast here?”

“I’ll need to eat sooner or later, so yeah,” the smaller male sighed. He wished he’d gotten more sleep, but whatever. Probably a nap would be in order later, then.

“C’mon…” Noctis murmured, lifting Prompto up and carrying him to the bed. “You look like you need some more sleep.”

“I _feel_ like I need more sleep, too,” Prompto agreed softly, allowing himself to be carried back to their bed. It might as well be both of theirs, considering what was happening the following week.

Those words made Noctis chuckle, as he tucked the blonde in. “Right, you just wait here… I’ll be right back,” he promised, kissing the boy’s forehead, before he headed out to find Ignis.

Prompto curled up under the comforter, and honestly tried to get some more sleep, but found he couldn’t. Sighing irritably, he tried a different method. Shifting into a fox, he curled up into a ball, tucking his nose into his tail. He inhaled Noctis’s lingering scent from the bed, which soothed him, allowing him to fall back to sleep.

However, only a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, startling the fox awake again. “Excuse me,” came a smooth voice from behind the door, before it began to open.

Prompto was quick to shift to human form, before he carefully sat up in bed so as not to mess with his stomach, looking at the source of the voice curiously. No one had come into Noctis’s room besides Ignis, so this was new.

Stepping into the room was a man, possibly in his early twenties, a servant judging from the attire, with long silvery hair with a slight purple sheen to it, of which one strand, oddly, stood up as like some sort of feather ornament. He regarded Prompto silently with his dark purple eyes, surrounded by dark eyeshadow, before he walked over, carrying a tray with what looked like a drink of some kind.

“His Majesty requested I pass you some medicine for your stomach,” he said calmly as he placed the tray on the nightstand.

“Oh… Thanks,” the shifter told him, surprised Noctis would do that. He honestly wasn’t sure it would help, what with him being a shifter, but it didn’t hurt to try, right?

“You’re welcome…” the man murmured…right before a cheeky smirk played over his face “I’m certain it would help soothe the baby later, as well…”

Immediately, Prompto stiffened in alarm, before he glared at the servant in suspicion. He was on high alert now, a low growl escaping him.

“…How did you find out?” he hissed.

The man chuckled, holding one finger to his lips to stifle it. “Goodness… Zidane certainly wasn’t kidding about you being feisty,” he said, rather than answer the question.

The mention of his fellow shifter made the smaller male pause, and he eyed the man warily. “…You know Zidane?”

“I would hope so… I’d be a poor big brother if I didn’t, hm?”

“Wait… Are you Kuja?” Prompto questioned, his bright blue eyes widening.

The man laughed softly as he tucked some hair behind his ear. “Last time I checked that was still my name, yes.”

“Zidane mentioned you in passing sometimes, but I never actually saw you…” the pregnant male told him. “How have you been able to pull off not being found out?”

“Very, very carefully,” Kuja chuckled softly. “So I would appreciate this staying between us, kay?”

“I can keep a secret, but just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Prompto smiled, but then paused. “…Should we just pretend to not know each other, then?”

“Let’s, hm?” Kuja hummed, before he bowed once and headed out again. Though he did wave cheekily over his shoulder before he left out the door.

Once he was gone and the door had closed, Prompto rolled his eyes a little. “Zidane, your brother is something else,” he chuckled to himself, before eyeing the medicine. “Better take this…” He then took it, grimacing at the gross aftertaste. “Ugh…let’s hope that was worth it… Now to try to sleep…” With that said, the shifter curled up as a fox again, soon falling asleep to the soothing scent of his mate lingering in the sheets.

When Noctis returned to the room, he was about to call out, before he noticed Prompto was sleeping again. He chuckled softly as he walked over and then settled on the bed quietly, wrapping one arm around the shifter and gently tugging him closer. Prompto stirred at the gentle pull, his ears twitching before his eyes slowly opened. Looking to see who or what was holding him, he smiled sleepily at the sight of his mate, purring contently.

Noctis chuckled softly, before he whispered, “Iggy should be here in an hour…get some rest.”

‘ _Kay…_ ’ the shifter mumbled, curling up into Noctis’s side. ‘ _Love you…Noct…_ ’

“Love you, too…” Noctis murmured, gently rubbing the shifter’s head as he began to doze off. About an hour later, Ignis knocked on the door, the couple’s breakfast on a tray in his hand.

Noctis groaned a little, before he got up and walked to the door, opening it up for the Advisor. “Hey.”

“Good morning, Noct. I brought your breakfast,” the sandy blonde greeted, but frowned a little when he noticed the medicine tray on the nightstand. “Did someone come by with medicine for you?”

“Ah, yeah, I asked Kuja to bring some up for Prom,” Noctis explained calmly.

“Understandable. I assume Prompto’s been getting morning sickness, then?”

“Yeah… Seemed pretty bad this morning.”

“Then hopefully the medicine will help,” Ignis murmured, before walking into the room, setting the tray on the small table inside the room. “Well, have him eat slowly, and I’ll prepare a meal for dinner that won’t be too harsh on his stomach.”

“Thanks, Specs,” Noctis said sincerely with a nod.

“Anytime. You’re free for the day, so take advantage of it while you can,” the Advisor chuckled, before leaving, closing the door softly behind him. Shortly after the door clicked shut, though, there was a soft whine from the bed as Prompto began to wake up again.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Noctis chuckled as he walked over.

‘ _Hey,_ ’ the shifter murmured, yawning widely, then sniffing the air before shifting back to human form. “Ignis brought breakfast, huh?”

“Yeah,” Noctis chuckled as he settled on the bed again. “You feeling okay?”

“Surprisingly, yeah,” Prompto nodded. “The medicine helped. Thanks for having that brought in.”

“You’re welcome,” Noctis said with a smile. “If you need any more, just let me know and I’ll have Kuja bring some more.”

“Thanks,” the blonde smiled back, leaning against Noctis…until his stomach growled. “Gah… I better eat before the baby eats _me_.”

Noctis laughed. “Yeah, might be smart.”

Grinning, Prompto got off the bed, despite wanting to stay curled into his mate’s side, and went to the table, where he uncovered the tray to reveal their breakfast, which was two golden egg galettes, one for each of them.

“Damn, that smells good,” the smaller male murmured, nearly drooling from the aroma alone.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Noctis asked as he walked over. “Dig in.”

“I don’t need to be told twice,” Prompto laughed, before taking his plate and a fork, and then beginning to eat. Once he’d swallowed the first bite, he smiled thoughtfully. “Never thought I’d get this lucky, to be honest.” Noctis regarded Prompto silently, before he reached over and placed a gentle hand on his.

The shifter blinked, a bit surprised, before taking Noctis’s hand in his and squeezing lightly. “Seriously, though. I never imagined I’d even talk to you someday at all. I had intended on remaining hidden as I watched over you, however long that would have been…” he trailed off, before he smiled warmly at the raven. “I’m glad we _did_ finally get to talk. I can’t even imagine going back to my old life now.”

“So don’t,” Noctis said softly. “And…if you want, we can maybe get Luna and Ravus here, as well…so you don’t have to keep going back and forth…”

“It really depends on how comfortable they are with it, to be honest,” Prompto admitted. “I know they wouldn’t hurt humans for anything, unless it involved me, maybe, but I can’t say the same for other humans with them. I’ll be protected once we’re married, yeah, but they won’t have guaranteed safety…”

“I’m sure Dad would be prepared to provide them with sanctuary… They’re like your family, right?”

“They _are_ my family, to me. Even if it’s not by blood,” the blonde said. “It would be nice, but I don’t want to put them in danger…”

Noctis gently squeezed his hand. “I’ll talk to Dad about it, alright?”

“…This is one of the many reasons I love you, you know that?” Prompto chuckled. “You’re so selfless.”

Noctis smiled as he brought up Prompto's hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. “I try.”

“And you always succeed,” the smaller male murmured, before his stomach suddenly growled again, demanding food. “Way to ruin the moment, stomach,” he groaned.

That made Noctis laugh as he let go of his hand. “Well, let’s continue breakfast, shall we?”

“Right,” Prompto agreed, resuming his meal. As the couple ate, the pregnant male idly thought about Luna and Ravus. Would they want to be that close to humans? Even if Regis _did_ guarantee their safety, what about Zidane? The blonde shifter wasn’t keen on humans himself, despite his easy-going personality. But maybe he would be dedicated enough to Luna to come with…

Noctis noticed the blonde’s thoughts, but he decided not to bring it up just yet. At least not until they had finished breakfast. Finally, the shifter finished, and set his plate on the tray with a pleased noise. “That was good. My stomach shouldn’t hate me for that one,” he chuckled.

The prince smiled as he finished up his own breakfast. “Let’s hope.”

“So, you have any plans for today? I can never keep track of your schedule sometimes,” Prompto admitted.

“I’m free for today…so I don’t have anywhere else to be at this time.”

“Hmm…” the smaller male hummed in thought…before perking up. “I have an idea!”

“Hm?”

“I wanna take you to meet Luna and Ravus.”

This made the prince blink in surprise, before he chuckled. “I suppose that works…we’ll have to let Iggy know where we’re going beforehand, though.”

“Awesome! I’m sure he’d be fine with it since you’ll be with me!” Prompto grinned eagerly.

“And he’ll know where we are,” Noctis chuckled as he stood up.

“Sort of,” the blonde smirked. “Their den is a ways out, so we’d best let him know now so we can go.”

“I’m not the one still sitting, now am I?”

Prompto huffed, before shifting into a cat and running to the door, jumping and hooking his paw in the handle before pulling it down and back, opening the door. ‘ _Come on, Noct!_ ’ he laughed, running out. Noctis laughed as he started walking after, hands in his pockets.

The blonde was quick to find Ignis, and once he had been told, he had simply chuckled and told them to go. Prompto was practically dancing as they headed out to the forest for him to shift into a more suitable form to fly with Noctis. Once there, he shifted into a dragon, crouching down for Noctis to climb onto his back.

Noctis chuckled as he slipped onto the blonde’s back. “Pleasant…”

‘ _Hang on, Noct! I won’t be flying as high as last time, so you shouldn’t get cold like last time,_ ’ Prompto told him, before kicking off from the ground and spreading his wings, launching himself and Noctis skyward and taking flight. He flew along beneath the clouds, and the gaps in them allowed the sun to warm Prompto’s scales and Noctis himself. As they got closer to Luna and Ravus’s den, the shifter began his descent, and he looked back at his mate. ‘ _We’re almost there. It might be a bit of a rough landing, so you may wanna hunker down close to me, or else you might get whacked by branches._ ’

“Right,” Noctis murmured as he moved his body to rest along Prompto’s neck, holding on as tightly as he could. The blonde inwardly relished in the feeling of Noctis clinging to him, before he suddenly began to dive. Right before he could hit the ground, however, he flared his wings out, preventing him from having a harsh landing. Once he’d let the raven off of his back, he shifted into a wolf, looking at Noctis seriously.

‘ _Now we gotta walk. Stay close to me, or else you’ll be easy prey for another shifter. I don’t want anything to happen, and nothing will as long as you stick to my side,_ ’ he warned.

“I know, don’t worry…” Noctis assured as he remained close to Prompto’s side. The shifter then led the prince through the thick forest, along an unseen path only he knew. After about thirty minutes, they arrived at a leafy curtain that covered a cave opening leading into a den.

‘ _Luna? Ravus!_ ’ the blonde called out, waiting at the entrance with his mate. After a moment of waiting though, as the blonde looked inside, something suddenly poked him in the nose from within.

‘ _Gotcha!_ ’ laughed a cheeky voice from inside.

‘ _Zidane?!_ ’ Prompto yelped, jolting back at the poke. ‘ _What are you doing here? Ravus is gonna kick your ass when he finds out you snuck in again!_ ’

‘ _Oh he’s too busy trying to “find” me,_ ’ the other shifter quipped with a chuckle as he hopped out into the entrance.

Noctis cocked his head at the blonde monkey that was sitting there almost cheekily, its tail swaying a little behind it. Just then, though, it seemed to notice him and blinked, tilting its head.

‘ _Oh hey, new friend of yours?_ ’

‘ _Not quite just a friend. I dunno if Luna told you about anything that’s been going on with my end, but this is my mate, Noctis,_ ’ Prompto told him, leaning a little against the raven’s leg.

‘ _Oh yeah, she mentioned something or another like that,_ ’ he chuckled before he gave something like a mini-salute at the prince. ‘ _Howdy. Name’s Zidane, buddy._ ’

Noctis blinked at the ease with which the shifter seemed to accept him, but chose not to question it. “Hey,” he offered simply in response.

‘ _Zidane’s along the same mindset as Luna and Ravus, in that he doesn’t mind humans, and would rather everyone just got along,_ ’ Prompto explained to the prince, looking up at him.

‘ _Zidane? Who’s there?_ ’ called out a new voice to Noctis.

‘ _Eh, ya might wanna come out here and see for yourself, Lu,_ ’ Zidane called back as he hopped aside.

‘ _All right, then,_ ’ the feminine voice sighed in amusement, before another wolf, this one a lighter shade of blonde than Prompto, emerged from the den. ‘ _Prompto! And you brought Noctis?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, I wanted him to meet you and Ravus, but obviously Ravus is busy,_ ’ the younger shifter laughed, before smiling at his mate. ‘ _Noct, this is Luna. And Luna, you already know who Noct is._ ’

Noctis nodded as he got down to his knees for the moment. “It’s nice to meet you, Luna,” he said calmly with a nod.

‘ _The pleasure is all mine, Noctis,_ ’ she smiled, dipping her head slightly in respect. ‘ _I’ve been wondering when I would meet the young man who’s made Prompto so happy._ ’

Noctis chuckled softly. “Well, I’ve likewise been wondering about meeting you and your brother. Prompto’s told me many good things of you both.”

‘ _I’d like to think he would, considering we raised him,_ ’ Luna giggled, before turning to head back into the den. ‘ _Come on in, it’ll be warmer inside._ ’ Prompto then got to his paws as well, giving Noctis a grin.

‘ _You’re already in her good graces from what I’ve told her, and she definitely likes you more now that she’s met you,_ ’ the wolf told him happily. Noctis merely chuckled as he followed the three shifters inside, though it was definitely tricky given his own size. Prompto gave a pleased yip once they were in the heart of the den, which was tall enough to allow Noctis to stand straight without hitting his head on the cave ceiling.

‘ _So, Luna, are you and Zidane official yet?_ ’ the younger shifter asked, a smirk in his voice.

‘ _Maaaaaybe~_ ’ Zidane chuckled with a cheeky grin.

Noctis hummed curiously at that, but decided better not to ask.

‘ _I’ll take that as a yes,_ ’ Prompto snickered. ‘ _How long ago, Luna? It had to be after my last visit._ ’

‘ _Actually, it was the week after,_ ’ she replied with a smile at her mate. ‘ _We actually managed to have the time while Ravus went for a large hunt for this winter._ ’

‘ _You mean…_ ’ the smaller wolf trailed off, bright blue eyes wide.

‘ _Yes. I’ll be having my own in five and a half months,_ ’ Luna giggled, giving Zidane a fond look.

Noctis blinked, before he smiled. “Congratulations, Luna, Zidane.”

‘ _Thank you, Noctis,_ ’ the light blonde wolf smiled. ‘ _Ravus was always trying to keep Zidane away, but with winter coming, he’s been trying to prepare us for the harsh season by stocking up._ ’

‘ _True, winter is always hard in this area…_ ’ Prompto sighed. ‘ _Will you guys be okay?_ ’

‘ _We should be fine as long as another blizzard doesn’t hit,_ ’ Luna answered with a shrug.

Noctis considered this for only a moment before he decided to bring up the offer he’d made to Prompto earlier. “Hey, why don’t you come live near Insomnia?” he said. “You’re basically Prom’s only other family, so it might be nice for you to not be so far away from each other.”

‘ _Wait wha…?_ ’ Zidane got out, blinking curiously.

‘ _That would be okay?_ ’ Luna asked, her expression surprised. ‘ _Normally shifters near cities get hunted or chased away._ ’

“…what, did Prom not tell you my father’s the King of Insomnia?”

‘ _No, I know that, but would the people truly not attack us? Many humans hate shifters, after all…_ ’ she frowned sadly, making Prompto whine out of worry.

“I’m aware…but I’m sure my father could work to change the people’s perception of shifters,” Noctis said firmly. “I don’t want our species to stay at each other’s throats all the time when we can just as easily work together.”

‘ _…As long as we’d be safe, I’d like that. I’d rather not have to worry about long journeys to visit, after all,_ ’ Luna nodded. ‘ _I’ll have to talk to Ravus about it, but I’m sure he’d like that, too._ ’

‘ _I **do** miss seeing you guys,_ ’ Prompto admitted.

‘ _Would definitely be cool…_ ’ Zidane agreed.

Noctis smiled as he nodded. “Right… I still need to speak to my father about this, but I’m sure we’ll be able to work it out.”

‘ _Thanks, Noct,_ ’ Prompto murmured, nuzzling his thigh. ‘ _It means a lot to me._ ’ Noctis smiled as he reached out to ruffle the shifter’s fur along his head. The wolf leaned into the touch, his tail wagging happily.

Luna smiled warmly at the sight, feeling so happy for the young shifter she had raised as her own. She had her own young on the way now, but she would always treat Prompto as her first son. Prompto deserved to be happy, especially after having been abandoned as an infant when he was barely a few days old. She still didn’t understand why his birth parents had abandoned him, but he was here today, and alive, and was expecting his own young with a mate who genuinely cared about him, despite them being two different species. There was one concern she had, but she knew she would have to talk to Prompto in private about it.

‘ _Prompto? Can I talk to you alone for a moment?_ ’ she asked, making the young shifter tilt his head curiously.

‘ _Yeah, of course,_ ’ he nodded, before looking up at Noctis. ‘ _I’ll be right back._ ’ Noctis tilted his head curiously, before he nodded in understanding. Prompto followed Luna out of the den, where she sat down by the entrance, looking at him seriously.

‘ _So…what’s up?_ ’ he asked.

‘ _I need to talk to you about your future with Noctis,_ ’ she murmured. ‘ _You know how shifters are immortal, yes?_ ’

‘ _Of course,_ ’ the golden blonde wolf nodded.

‘ _You need to remember that you’ll far outlive Noctis, as will your young,_ ’ she sighed, feeling guilty when she saw his surprised look, before it saddened.

‘ _Right…_ ’ he mumbled.

‘ _However, there **is** an option to change that,_ ’ she told him, and he perked up, ears twitching with interest. ‘ _You can make Noctis a shifter, too._ ’

‘ _What?! But how?_ ’ he gasped.

‘ _You need to bite him a second time, seeing as you’ve already marked him,_ ’ she answered, remembering how the prince had a mark on his collarbone.

‘ _How do you know it’ll work?_ ’ Prompto questioned.

‘ _Ravus met a few shifters while trying to find out more about shifter and human relationships that were formerly human,_ ’ Luna replied. ‘ _They told him that shifters have a certain…venom, I guess, that only works in human form, and can change humans into shifters when they get bit a second time._ ’

‘ _Why not the first time?_ ’

‘ _Because there’s no venom in the shifter until the second bite. It begins to secrete after the first biting._ ’

‘ _So, Noct could stay with me forever?_ ’

‘ _As long as he wants to be changed, then yes,_ ’ she nodded.

‘ _I’ll definitely talk to him about it,_ ’ Prompto murmured.

‘ _Just to warn you, should he accept, it won’t be a painless process. He **will** be hurting during the changing, and it takes two days,_ ’ Luna warned.

‘ _…I understand,_ ’ he said softly.

‘ _I want you to be happy, Prompto. I just wanted you to keep that in mind,_ ’ she sighed, nuzzling him affectionately. ‘ _Now, go get your mate, and you two had best head home. It’ll be midnight at this rate if you take much longer._ ’

‘ _Right,_ ’ the younger shifter smiled. ‘ _Thanks, Luna. You’re the best._ ’

‘ _Anytime, Prompto,_ ’ she giggled, and then the pair headed back inside, where Prompto joined Noctis.

‘ _We’d better get going, that way we won’t be too late getting home,_ ’ he told his mate.

Noctis looked up from where he’d been talking with Zidane, before he nodded. “Right, before Ignis starts to worry…”

‘ _It was nice meeting you, Noctis,_ ’ Luna told him. ‘ _We look forward to seeing you again soon._ ’

“And hopefully that won’t be long from now,” Noctis said with a nod as he followed after Prompto.

‘ _We’ll come visit again,_ ’ Prompto assured her, leading Noctis back to the entrance.

‘ _You’re welcome anytime,_ ’ she giggled. ‘ _Have a safe trip back._ ’

‘ _Will do!_ ’ he called back with a laugh. ‘ _And Zidane, behave!_ ’

‘ _Hey! I always behave!_ ’ Zidane said indignantly, making Noctis laugh as he followed Prompto. Once the couple reached a clearing where the blonde could fly out from, Prompto shifted into a dragon again, helping Noctis onto his back before taking flight. As they flew back to Insomnia, Prompto thought about how he would tell his mate about the option of him becoming a shifter. He knew it might be a bit of a tough decision for the raven, but he wanted to be with Noctis forever. They finally arrived as the sun just finished setting, and Prompto crouched down so Noctis could slide off his back, before shifting into a cat again so they could head back to the Citadel.

‘ _Damn, I’m hungry,_ ’ the shifter laughed as they arrived. ‘ _Looking forward to some dinner._ ’

Noctis laughed as he started walking. “Well, let’s go then.”

Prompto and Noctis soon made it back to the Citadel, and after they had checked in with Ignis and eaten their dinner, the blonde led the way back to their room, wondering how he should breach the subject of changing Noctis into a shifter. Noctis noticed that the blonde wasn’t all there with his mind, which was somewhat worrisome. However, he chose to not address it until they came to their room.

“…Prom,” he said once the door closed behind them, “are you alright?”

‘ _Huh?_ ’ the shifter uttered, snapping out of his thoughts, before shifting back to human form. “I’m that obvious, aren’t I?” he asked rhetorically, but then he sighed. “I’m just thinking about some stuff Luna told me earlier…”

Noctis hummed softly in thought, before he stepped up to Prompto and placed a quick peck on his lips. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Yeah… Besides, it’s about you,” the smaller male confessed, looking up at his mate. His gaze reflected his nervousness, and he swallowed hard before speaking. “Luna…she reminded me that since shifters are immortal…I’ll outlive you, and so will our child or children… In fact, I’ll even stop aging when I turn 21…”

“…” Noctis didn’t say anything in response, but the expression on his face told him that the prince remembered that very well.

“But…she told me there’s a way for us to live together forever,” Prompto told him softly. “Ravus found a group of shifters while he was seeking out information on human and shifter relationships, and discovered that…they used to be human.”

“…? They…were?” It was all the prince seemed to be able to get out.

“Yeah. They told him that shifters, if they bite a human twice, then that human will become a shifter…” the pregnant male nodded. “So, basically…I could make you a shifter.”

The noiret didn’t answer right after. He merely regarded the blonde in silence for a long time. Eventually, though, he murmured, “Is it really that easy?”

“She said that it’ll be painful, and the process takes two days, but once it’s over, you’ll be a shifter,” Prompto nodded, biting his lip nervously.

“…I see…”

The shifter watched Noctis anxiously, wondering what he was thinking. Noctis remained quiet for a long time, arms wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders as he silently mulled over those words.

“…Noct…?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking…?”

“…weighing pros and cons…”

“…I understand…” Prompto mumbled, lowering his gaze.

“Don’t get me wrong, Prom, I want to be with you…I do…but the kingdom might not agree to having an actual shifter on the throne…” Noctis murmured. “At least…not yet.”

The smaller male sighed shakily. “I know, but I don’t want anything to happen to you…” he whimpered. “I can’t afford to lose you, Noct…”

“You won’t…don’t worry…” Noctis assured. “Just…give it some time…kay?”

“Would…would you at least consider it before the baby is born…?”

“…I’ll think about it, alright?”

“Kay…” Prompto mumbled. He really did understand, but if they were about to change so much, why not one more thing? It hurt a lot to even think about losing Noctis.

As if he understood the blonde’s thoughts, Noctis sighed and abruptly kissed his mate. “We’ll be okay…” he murmured as he broke away again. The shifter nodded once, leaning into the raven’s hold tiredly. He had used a lot of energy by traveling to see Luna and coming back, so he was spent. Noticing this, Noctis smiled. “C’mon…let’s get some rest, alright?”

“M’kay…” Prompto breathed, starting towards the bed, before he stumbled in his exhausted state.

Thankfully, Noctis was able to catch him before he fell. “Wow…you must be REALLY tired, huh?” he chuckled.

“Yeah…” the blonde mumbled, leaning against the prince tiredly. With a fond smile playing on his lips, Noctis lifted Prompto up and carried him the remainder of the distance to the bed. And once there, he gently set the blonde down on the mattress. After Noctis had joined Prompto in bed, the shifter cuddled close to his mate’s side, inhaling his warm scent deeply.

“Love you, Noct…” he whispered.

“Love you, too, Prom,” Noctis murmured. With that said, Prompto drifted off to sleep, a sleepy smile curving his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the wedding bells to ring! Enjoy~

X*X(1 Week Later)X*X

Finally, it was the day of the wedding, and Prompto was terrified, to say the least. He knew that people would be confused as to why and how Prince Noctis would and could be marrying a man, but he would have to ignore them. After all, things would work themselves out with time, but he just **knew** there would be tension during the ceremony.

“Prompto, relax, or else you’re gonna put yourself into a panic attack,” Iris soothed as she made the last minute adjustments to his dress. Yes, Prompto was wearing a dress for the wedding, courtesy of Iris’s convincing ways. He’d been fully against it at first, but after being convinced into trying one on, he had to admit it was kinda nice. So he’d decided to choose a dress in the end.

“Sorry, Iris, just scared shitless right now…” he admitted with a shaky sigh. The brunette gave the blonde a sympathetic look, understanding why he was so scared right now. Not only was it wedding jitters, but when his fiancé was originally supposed to marry a woman so he could have an heir to the throne…well, with Prompto being a guy himself, that was just all sorts of strange to people who didn’t know the situation.

“Look, just ignore them, okay? They’ll get over it eventually,” she assured him.

“Eventually being the key word here,” the shifter grumbled.

“Prompto, just focus on Noctis, and everything will be just fine. Gladdy promised to behave, too, so don’t worry about him, if that helps,” she said.

“Kinda does, actually. I just wish my family was here… Luna and Ravus would be so happy for me, and I bet Zidane would be laughing his ass off ‘cause I’m wearing a dress,” Prompto sighed sadly.

‘ _We **are** happy for you, Prompto,_ ’ Luna’s voice suddenly said in his mind, making him gasp.

“Luna?! Where are you?” he asked, looking around for her.

‘ _Look at the window,_ ’ Ravus’s voice chuckled, and the blonde did so, nearly crying when he saw Luna, Ravus, and Zidane perched outside the open window, all three in the form of finches.

“Go ahead,” Iris giggled, and let the young shifter go over to the window to talk to his family.

“When did you guys get here?” he questioned, smiling at them.

‘ _We arrived late last night, but didn’t want to wake you, so we found a new, larger den nearby,_ ’ Ravus explained.

‘ _And it’ll be perfect for raising the little ones later on,_ ’ Luna added. ‘ _We saw the news about the wedding on the newspapers this morning, and wanted to see you._ ’

“You have no idea how much this means to me, guys,” Prompto murmured, trying not to cry. “Will you be there at the ceremony?”

‘ _We’ll be there, just out of sight,_ ’ Ravus nodded.

‘ _Now, go finished getting ready. You can’t keep Noctis waiting for too long,_ ’ Luna giggled.

“Right,” Prompto chuckled, before looking at Zidane, who looked ready to burst into laughter.

‘ _H-hey dude,_ ’ the shifter got out while trying very hard not to laugh. ‘ _Nice duds!_ ’

“Shut it, Zidane,” Prompto grumbled. “I think Noct’s gonna like it.”

‘ _You look amazing, Prompto. I know he’ll love it,_ ’ Luna assured him. Iris came over then, gently guiding Prompto back to his spot.

“Sorry, Prompto, but we’re almost out of time. You need a few last minute touches, and then you’ll need to go down when the music starts,” she told him.

“Right…” the blonde pouted, but he did look back at his family.

‘ _We’ll be watching,_ ’ Ravus chuckled, before the three flew off to the section of the Citadel where the wedding was at.

“They seem nice,” Iris commented as she finished the dress after a few minutes.

“Well, they raised me, so I’d like to think so,” the shifter smiled.

“I’m glad,” the girl nodded, before straightening up. “There, you’re all ready!” Prompto looked at his reflection in the mirror, and blushed a faint pink at the sight of himself in the dress. “He’s gonna love it,” Iris grinned. Then the music started from downstairs, and she quickly guided Prompto to the stairs. “It’s starting, but be careful going down the stairs, okay?”

“Okay,” the blonde murmured, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few seconds before starting down the steps. When he reached the bottom, he was immensely relieved to see Noctis at the altar, waiting for him.

As the music started up, Noctis looked up in their direction. When he realized just what Prompto was wearing, his eyes widened in surprise.

The sleeveless dress was milky white, but the material was thin enough along the torso that the skin beneath it gave the material a slightly pink hue. It had pure white, curled branches sewn along both the front and back of it, which added a bit of flair. The elbow length gloves that covered his arms were a perfect match to the dress, making it seem like they were meant for the dress rather than picked out afterward. And to finish the look off, a small flower crown rested on Prompto’s head.

The shifter smiled nervously as he got closer, trying to ignore the stunned whispers and murmuring of the crowd gathered to watch. Once he reached his mate’s side, he asked almost silently, “Do you like it?”

Noctis blinked once at the words, still a bit stunned, before he smiled and gently took the boy's hand. “Like it?” he murmured, before whispering softly, “I love it, Prom.”

The compliment made Prompto blush faintly, smiling softly at Noctis before the couple focused on the priest. He began the ceremony once he called for silence and got it, and soon enough, Prompto and Noctis were to kiss, sealing their marriage and vows. The blonde looked at Noctis shyly, still trying to ignore the crowd’s whispers.

The prince, however, didn’t care in the slightest, as he reached up and cupped the blonde’s cheek in one hand. And then, without even giving the crowd a glance, he gently pulled Prompto in and sealed their lips together.

Prompto kissed back lovingly, enjoying the feeling of the raven’s lips on his so tenderly, before it was over, and far too soon at that. The priest declared them as a married couple in the eyes of the Six, before they went back along the aisle to get ready to celebrate with their friends.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

“That was something else,” Prompto commented as he leaned against Noctis’s shoulder, easily ignoring how Gladio rolled his eyes. Iris noticed, though, and elbowed him in the side for it, drawing a pained grunt from him. Noctis chuckled as he placed one arm around the blonde’s waist tenderly.

“So, Prompto, have you been feeling okay? Ignis mentioned how you were getting morning sickness last week,” Iris said, looking at the shifter’s barely swollen stomach in slight worry.

“I’m okay now. Luna was right when she said it would only last a week,” Prompto smiled slightly.

“Good to know. I’d be concerned if things weren’t going as they should,” Regis nodded. Prompto smiled at the king, thankful for his blessing and approval of him and Noctis’s relationship. Not only that, but he did end up approving of Ravus, Luna, and Zidane coming to live near Insomnia, knowing that family was important to the blonde. And he had agreed that family was definitely important.

Just then, Prompto yawned, feeling the events of the day catch up with him.

“You okay, Prom?” Noctis asked softly.

“Yeah, just getting tired,” the smaller male smiled. “It’s been an eventful day.”

“Go get some rest, you two,” Regis chuckled. “You’ll want to get as much as you can before parenthood begins.”

“Ah,” Noctis murmured. “Do you want to call it a day, then?”

“Here, yeah,” Prompto nodded.

‘ _Behave and don’t overdo it, Prompto,_ ’ Luna warned in his mind alone, making the blonde internally groan.

Noctis, of course, didn’t hear those words as he stood up and helped the blonde to his feet quietly. “C’mon, let’s go…”

“Yeah,” the pregnant male murmured, allowing Noctis to help him to their room after he bid their friends goodnight. Once they got to their room, Prompto was happy to be alone with his mate again.

“You okay?” the noiret murmured softly.

“I’m tired, but happy,” Prompto smiled. “I like when it’s just us.”

Noctis smiled in return and quietly wrapped his arms around Prompto from behind, hands resting on his stomach. The shifter’s breath hitched at the touch to his stomach, and he realized that with his slight baby bump he had gained some sensitivity to his stomach.

“Hmm?” Noctis hummed. “What’s wrong?”

“Sensitive…” the pregnant male whispered, his cheeks turning pink.

“Oh…?” the prince hummed, before he began to slide his fingers along the shifter’s stomach slowly. Prompto shivered at the motion, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning. Noctis smirked as he reached forward and closed his lips around the blonde’s earlobe as he moved his fingers a little firmer along his stomach.

The smaller male then moaned, his cheeks burning crimson from the teasing. With a soft chuckle, Noctis nipped at the shell of his ear, moving one hand upward slowly. Prompto’s breathing picked up as he felt this, whimpering with need. And then, Noctis’s fingers reached out and flicked at one of his nipples under the cloth of his dress.

“Ah!” the shifter gasped, shuddering.

“Something wrong?” Noctis purred.

“Y…you know…damn well…what you’re—AH!!” Prompto started to pant out, but gave a pleasured cry when his mate palmed his dress-covered crotch.

“Oh do I?” Noctis chuckled out softly. The pregnant male turned his head to pout at the prince, his face flushed as he whined. His mate merely smirked softly, before he moved in and dragged his tongue along the shell of his ear.

Prompto moaned quietly, his hands moving to grip the sleeves of Noctis’s tuxedo. He wanted their clothes gone, and the raven’s cock buried in his ass, preferably soon. But Noctis didn’t seem prepared to give that to him, as his fingers continued to play along the clothed skin.

“Can we…at least…undress and…get to…the bed?” the blonde panted out pleadingly.

“Hmm…what’s my motivation, hm?” the noiret purred softly.

“You won’t get my…tight ass if you don’t…!” Prompto growled out breathlessly.

At that, Noctis actually hummed thoughtfully, though his fingers never ceased their constant motions. But finally, he murmured, “Touché,” as he reached up for the clip holding his dress up.

‘ _Finally!_ ’ the smaller male thought eagerly, relieved when the dress began to slide off. He then turned in Noctis’s arms as soon as it loosened, kissing him hotly. Chuckling, Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled him close to him. Prompto, in turn, got his arms out of the dress before wrapping them around his mate’s neck, keeping himself close as his tongue moved along with Noctis’s while they kissed.

And Noctis merely chuckled as he lightly pushed at the material, making it slide down. The shifter shivered lightly as the cool air in the room brushed against his exposed skin. He then tugged on the raven’s tuxedo jacket a bit, urging Noctis to take it off. Smirking softly, Noctis shrugged off his jacket.

Prompto pulled back, his hands moving to unbutton Noctis’s dress shirt. And the prince merely smirked as he moved to help his mate, while never breaking away from the kiss. Once the shirt was unbuttoned completely, the blonde blindly maneuvered Noctis’s arms to get the shirt off of him.

Noctis purred slightly from the back of his throat as he worked to help Prompto with that, before he reached and abruptly lifted Prompto off his feet by his ass. Startled, but quick to respond, Prompto wrapped his slim legs around those strong hips, purring into the kiss as well. Without ever breaking the lip-lock, Noctis walked them both over to the bed, where he gently pushed Prompto down against it.

The pregnant male gazed up at Noctis from the bed with his normally bright blue eyes darkened like sapphires with lust, his pupils dilated from the excitement. Meanwhile, the prince’s gaze was now glowing a piercing violet, as he smirked down at the blonde. Prompto didn’t have the chance to say anything about it, though, since Noctis moved in almost immediately to start lavishing attention along the shifter’s throat.

Prompto whimpered, moaned, and mewled at the attention to his throat, but through his lust-fogged mind, he had to remember not to bite Noctis this time, especially since the raven was still on the fence about becoming a shifter. The depressing thought was swiftly wiped away, however, when his mate dragged his tongue along his mark. Licking softly at the mark, Noctis hummed from the back of his throat as his fingers moved slowly and teasingly along his sides.

Feeling those sinful fingers graze against the margins of his lightly swollen abdomen, though, drew a long, erotic moan from the blonde. Upon noticing that, Noctis smirked, after which he began to run his fingers a little more firmly along the other’s stomach. Prompto inhaled sharply before a loud groan tore its way from his throat, and he clawed at the blankets, feeling his dick throb painfully.

“Something wrong, Prom?” Noctis purred softly, still kissing and licking along his mark. The shifter subconsciously tilted his head back, giving his mate more room to work, as he shuddered heavily from the teasing. He could barely form words in his head, let alone speak, he was so aroused right now. Noctis smiled softly at the lack of response, letting one hand slip down to play along the shifter’s thigh.

Prompto’s thighs quivered as the one was simply touched, and he whimpered pitifully, wordlessly pleading for Noctis to stop the endless teasing and just fuck him already. Chuckling, Noctis moved his hand more to the side, before his fingers curled around the blonde’s cock. The smaller male moaned when there was _finally_ contact to his cock, but he knew he would never get off on the touch alone, unless he was jerked off, but he didn’t want that.

However, Noctis pulled back briefly then and firmly kissed the blonde, as he began to move both his hands firmly along the shifter’s sensitive skin. Prompto gave an almost agonized-sounding cry, but he definitely wasn’t in pain. He tried desperately to keep his release at bay, as he didn’t want to cum too soon, but Noctis wasn’t making it easy. And then, just as suddenly, Noctis pulled away entirely.

The pregnant male’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, his cock throbbing painfully as his approaching release slowly backed away. Chuckling, Noctis leaned over Prompto, and then kissed him deeply, without touching him anywhere else. Prompto whined into the kiss, his blush deepening and spreading to his neck and the top of his shoulders as he felt slick trickling from his ass and running along his thighs. As if noticing this (without looking up or moving way), Noctis moved his hand down and began to move his fingers along the wet skin.

The blonde trembled eagerly, _needing_ Noctis inside of him at this point. Just then, Noctis’s fingers pressed against the twitching muscle, slipping inside smoothly. Prompto moaned loudly, rocking back onto those pale fingers. And Noctis merely smirked as he moved his fingers slowly and steadily, arching them up at random intervals. That’s when the shifter gave a pleasured cry, feeling Noctis’s fingers brush against his sweet spot. Which made the prince laugh breathlessly as he repeated the motion again and again.

Prompto shuddered heavily, still rocking his hips back, unable to stop himself. Finally, he choked out, “Gonna…gonna c-cum…if you…don’t stop!” And Noctis immediately pulled his hand away entirely and moved back. The pregnant male whined breathlessly at the empty feeling, but knew it was good that his mate had stopped. “…Please…just fuck me…already…!” he panted, pouting up at the raven.

Chuckling softly, Noctis swiftly discarded the remainder of his clothes and moved in. For a moment, he merely reached out and cupped the blonde’s cheek, before he placed a tender kiss on his lips. Prompto kissed back lovingly, wrapping his arms around the prince’s neck to keep him close. He then whispered in his ear, “I love you so much, Noct…”

“I love you, too, Prom,” Noctis breathed out in turn. And then he moved in smoothly. The shifter exhaled a soft moan as he was filled by Noctis’s cock, feeling so satisfied from being penetrated alone. Noctis groaned softly as he settled there, taking a moment to get himself in check again. Once he felt like he could think clearly again (or as clearly as he could, given the circumstances), he gave Prompto another kiss, before he began to move.

Prompto moaned again, shuddering with delight as his toes curled when Noctis began to move. Noctis groaned heavily as he started to move slightly faster, while at the same time reaching out and holding onto one of Prompto’s hands. The blonde held his mate’s hand firmly as Noctis thrust into him, feeling just how much the taller male loved him in every single motion, action, and gesture. Tears of happiness formed in his eyes, and he pulled Noctis closer, kissing him tenderly.

A heavy moan fell from the noiret’s throat, as he used his hand to cradle Prompto’s head. Then he shifted his angle just slightly, before he thrust in harder than before. The pleasured cry that followed was muffled by Noctis’s mouth, and in that moment, Prompto didn’t care who heard them, for once. He broke off the kiss for air, barely managing to suck in a lungful before he let the loud, unashamed moans and cries fall from his lips. His arms tightened slightly around his mate’s neck, drawing Noctis closer.

And the prince groaned at the sounds, his grip on Prompto tightening in response. “A-ah… Pr…om…!!”

“N-Noct…!!” Prompto cried out, clenching around Noctis’s cock briefly. The prince gasped at the sudden tightness, his hand clenching around Prompto’s. For a moment, he even lost his rhythm, though he quickly recovered and actually sped up.

“F-fuck…! Prom…! I… A-ah!!” He tried to speak several times more, but each attempt ended in failure. The smaller male gave a whimper, before his release finally hit him, and _hard_.

“N…NOCT!!” the blonde screamed, tightening around Noctis as his cum spattered onto their stomachs. Noctis gasped sharply at the tightness, almost whimpering at the sensation, before he choked out his mate’s name as his own release hit. Prompto shuddered at the feeling of the raven’s white hot seed filling him, whimpering quietly as he tried to catch his breath.

Like that, the pair stayed for a few moments, before Noctis finally pulled out and then settled beside his husband, tugging him close to him. The shifter purred softly, the sound content, as he was held, enjoying the feeling of Noctis’s warm body holding him as close as possible.

And the prince merely smiled as he reached over and placed a kiss on Prompto’s temple. “Love you, Prom…”

“Love you, too, Noct…” Prompto whispered, snuggling even closer, his eyes drifting closed. Noctis smiled as he shut his own eyes, breathing out in relaxation. And the newlywed couple fell asleep together like that, content.


	9. Chapter 9

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Prompto was now two months into his pregnancy, and already, he was starting to feel huge. He knew that now was nothing compared to how he would be towards the end of his pregnancy, but he couldn’t help it. He was also now certain that he would be having twins at minimum, and was a bit nervous. Luna and Ravus had helped ease his fears somewhat, but he couldn’t help his nerves sometimes.

Surprisingly, things had gone quite well so far in the Citadel. Despite Gladio’s initial irritation and distrust of Prompto, the past month had somehow changed that. The brunette had seen with his own eyes that Prompto was indeed pregnant, and hadn’t lied or made any of his story up. And the Shield had even seen the shifter’s chest scar once, which made him realize that Prompto wasn’t about to turn on them at any given moment. So, he’d eased up, much to everyone’s relief.

Today, Prompto was going with Noctis out to the market, where they needed to shop for some groceries for Ignis. Since the Advisor had been so busy lately, he hardly had the time to shop for them himself.

“And remind me why I can’t just hide out in your pocket like before?” the shifter grumbled, looking at his swollen stomach in his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Granted it was covered by a baggier shirt, but still.

“Because I don’t want you to run and hide all the time,” Noctis pointed out, gently squeezing the blonde’s hand. “This place is your home as much as it is mine now, after all.”

“I know, but I just don’t think people are going to like when they realize something’s definitely not right with me…” Prompto sighed.

“It’ll be alright,” Noctis assured quietly.

“I hope so…” the blonde mumbled, before they headed out to the market. Things were going well, so far, until they had to go to the stall where Prompto had attacked the shopkeeper last time. The smaller male realized this, and he glared at the girl’s back until she turned to look at them. Her expression lit up, before she noticed Prompto, but even then, she still seemed hopeful.

“Hello, can I help you?” she asked, her voice almost coming out sickeningly sweet. It made Prompto want to hurl, but he quelled the bubbling anger in him to focus on the task at hand.

“Ah, no, thank you, we’ll be okay,” Noctis said calmly, though he did squeeze Prompto’s hand gently to assure him it was going to be okay.

“We actually have a good deal going on right now for some Ulwaat Berries from Tenebrae,” she smiled, a little _too_ pleasantly in Prompto’s opinion. The shifter resisted the urge to snarl, knowing it wasn’t a very human thing to do.

Noctis gently rubbed the blonde’s hand with his thumb as he frowned. “Ulwaat Berries?” he repeated. “How much do those go for?”

“They’re going 300 gil for a bag of fifteen, which is pretty good, considering they have to be shipped in,” she answered happily. Prompto was ready to rip this bitch apart.

“Prom…sshh…” Noctis whispered softly, rubbing the back of his hand now. As he turned back to the woman, he said, “I suppose you have a point…one bag might not be enough though. We’ll take two bags worth.”

“Perfect! I’ll get them ready for you!” she chirped, before leaving to the counter to get the berries ready.

“…I swear on the Six… She’s gonna die,” Prompto hissed.

“Prom, relax…” Noctis whispered. “You know I don’t care about any of her advances, right?”

“I know, but she obviously doesn’t seem to care that you’re married,” the smaller male growled in frustration.

Rather than respond to that, Noctis lifted the blonde’s hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Don’t worry… I won’t let her come between us…” This helped Prompto to relax a bit, and he sighed.

“Fucking hormones… I already don’t like to share, and now the jealousy’s worse…” he mumbled.

“I know, Prom… Just bear with it for a bit longer…”

“Trying to…” Prompto muttered, upset at himself now. He couldn’t help the jealousy, it was part of those damned pregnancy hormones. They just topped added on to the fact that he didn’t like to share what was rightfully his. And he’d definitely already staked his claim with Noctis. He sighed heavily, now wondering what Noctis really saw in him, to be honest. Noctis merely squeezed his hand softly, as they waited for the shopkeeper to return.

Finally, the shopkeeper returned, two bags of Ulwaat Berries in hand. “Here you go!” she smiled brightly. “That’ll be 600 gil, please!” Despite what Noctis had said, Prompto couldn’t help how his thoughts lingered on what the raven could possibly see in him. He remained quiet, lost in his thoughts as Noctis paid, and even as they returned to the Citadel.

Noctis caught the look, but decided to leave it for the moment. At least until they were back in their own room. So, after dropping off the berries with Ignis, and after going upstairs to their room, he turned to Prompto.

“Alright… What’s up with you?”

“…What do you see in me, Noct?” the pregnant male asked quietly.

“…what?”

“Just…I don’t know how you can even stand me sometimes… I get so needy and whiny, I’m too jealous, and I’m not even human…” Prompto whispered, tearing up as his gaze lowered to the floor. “I don’t understand what it is you like about me…”

“Prom, stop,” Noctis said immediately as he stepped up to the blonde and made him raise his head. “Hey…look at me…” The shifter whimpered quietly, tears already flowing freely down his cheeks as he hesitantly complied.

“I don’t care about _what_ you are… I care about _who_ you are…” Noctis assured, pressing their foreheads together. “And whatever flaws you have… I don’t care… That’s just not important to me.” When Prompto looked ready to object, Noctis pressed his finger to his lips. “I’m not finished. You being jealous? Is that supposed to make me angry? It just shows you love me back. As for being needy and whiny? That just gives me an excuse to spoil you rotten.” He paused then and smiled warmly. “I love you, Prom…and I’ll _keep_ loving you for as long as I live.”

Prompto gave a pitiful whine, before he quickly wrapped his arms around Noctis, burying his face in his chest with a sob.

“I’m sorry…!” he choked out. Noctis gently shushed the blonde, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back in soothing circles, rocking him in place.

The pregnant male hadn’t felt this vulnerable for a long time, not since he was just a little kid, needing comfort from Luna and Ravus after saving Noctis twelve years ago. The daemons he’d fought had given him nightmares, and sometimes he would wake up, terrified he was going to be attacked, but there would be nothing there except the fear.

Eventually, Prompto cried himself out, nuzzling against his mate’s chest in an apologetic and pleasing manner, even as he sniffled and hiccupped. Once he had calmed down, Noctis began to lead Prompto to the bed. However, instead of making him sit, he sat down himself and then pulled the blonde to sit in his lap. Prompto whimpered and sniffled as he curled into a ball as much as he could in Noctis’s lap, given his stomach.

Noctis didn’t say anything else as he gently rocked his mate and continued to rub along his back. The smaller male eventually settled, the occasional tremor going through him as he fought the urge to keep crying. Then…

“I…I’m sorry…”

“Sshh… It’s fine… Don’t worry, Prom…”

Prompto gave a quiet whine, still feeling guilty. “I hate…doubting myself…and especially you…” He swallowed thickly before continuing. “My confidence…isn’t the best…”

Noctis softly shushed the blonde, rubbing his back, still. “It’s okay, Prom… I’m here for you… I promise, I’m not going anywhere…”

“I know…” the shifter whispered, finally managing to calm down completely as he fully settled in Noctis’s lap. He needed this, and his mate was understanding and cared enough to give him what he needed and more. He had been honest when he’d said he wasn’t always the most confident, despite his façade that he was. Right now, he felt very vulnerable, and he would only ever let Noctis or his family see him like this.

And like that, they remained sitting for a long time. Noctis wasn’t even asking for anything else; he merely held his mate close and waited in silence, letting his hands rub tenderly across his back. Prompto’s thoughts then reflected on Noctis’s words from a little while ago. He promised he wouldn’t go anywhere, and that he would keep on loving Prompto for as long as he lived… But he didn’t want to ever lose his mate.

“…Noct…?”

“Hm?”

Prompto bit his lip hesitantly, before speaking. “…Have you thought…more about…becoming a shifter…?”

Noctis didn’t respond immediately, though he continued to rub the blonde’s back. “…yeah…”

“…And…?”

“…if the people of Insomnia learned that their future King was a shifter…there’d likely be mass hysteria…” Noctis murmured. However, before Prompto could say anything… “…which means I’d simply have to resist showing off in front of people, huh?” The blonde finally raised his head to look up at his mate with his eyes wide, despite them still being bloodshot from crying.

“You…you’ll let me…?” he breathed.

Noctis looked down at his mate quietly, before he reached out and wiped away the remains of his tears. “Of course I would, Prom…” Prompto gave a small, watery smile, before turning in Noctis’s hold and hugging him.

“Thank you…” he whispered. The noiret didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he merely held the blonde close and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “…Do you want me to now?”

“…when Iggy can walk in any time to pick us up for dinner?”

“Right… Sorry…” the pregnant male mumbled. Noctis merely smiled as he gently reached up to run his fingers through Prompto’s hair. At the soothing touch, Prompto began to purr, before there was a knock at the door.

“Noct, Prompto, it’s time for dinner,” Ignis’s voice called through the door. He’d learned two weeks back to not come in unless he was called. Poor Prompto had been thoroughly embarrassed that time.

“Alright, we’ll be right down,” Noctis called out, before he turned to Prompto, one eyebrow cocked. Regretfully, the smaller male got up from Noctis’s lap, before he thought of something as Ignis’s footsteps walked away.

“Should we tell the others about me changing you?” he asked.

“…I’ll talk to my father first, okay? After that we’ll see…”

“Okay,” Prompto nodded. “I hope he’ll be okay with his only child being turned into a shifter…” Noctis merely rubbed the blonde’s head one more time, before he began to lead him toward the dining hall. When they arrived, Ignis seemed to notice something was different between them, but he couldn’t tell what it was. As for the others, they didn’t notice, which was fine with Prompto. Regis was even there, surprisingly, not eating in his office for once. This made Prompto a bit nervous, as he wasn’t sure how Regis would take this new information.

“Good evening, you two,” the king greeted with a smile.

“Good evening,” Noctis returned, lightly squeezing Prompto’s hand before they moved to take their seats. Once they were seated, Iris smiled brightly.

“Guys, Ignis made a really tasty dessert with the Ulwaat Berries you bought today,” she told them as Ignis brought out their meals.

“Really?” Prompto said, blinking in surprise.

“Yes, but you’ll only get it if you finish your dinner,” the sandy blonde smirked, and Prompto gaped as he saw the serving of Adamantoise meat on his plate.

“Challenge accepted,” he growled, picking up his fork. He worked at his meal at a decent pace, making sure not to eat too fast so he wouldn’t feel so full. Even Gladio was starting to struggle after halfway through his own portion, though, making the shifter chuckle internally. Noctis chuckled absently, more than amused by the sight, though he remained quiet throughout his own dinner.

Finally, Prompto managed to finish, and he smirked at Gladio, who was nearly done, but was obviously too full to finish. “Too full, huh?” he teased.

“You were only able to finish because you’re eating for two,” the brunette grumbled, but his tone was good-natured.

“Maybe, or even three,” the blonde laughed. “Shifters tend to have more than one child at a time, remember me mentioning that?”

“Whatever…”

Noctis merely chuckled at the banter, setting down his own utensils upon finishing.

“Right then, are you ready for dessert?” Ignis asked, collecting Prompto’s and Noctis’s plates, and even Iris’s, as she had somehow finished, too.

“Definitely!” Iris giggled. Ignis chuckled, before heading to the kitchen to retrieve the dessert. Prompto caught the aroma of their dessert as he returned, and his mouth started to water.

“What is it?” he asked as his portion was placed in front of him. It was a trio of little cakes, and they smelled amazing.

“They’re Tenebrean cakes, using the Ulwaat Berries you and Noctis purchased earlier,” Ignis told him.

“They smell amazing…” the shifter murmured, before taking a bite of one with his fork. “Holy shit, these are delicious!”

Noctis chuckled as he took a bite of his own. “Mmm… Definitely. These are really something else.”

“How’d you find out about this recipe, Ignis?” Iris asked. “Tenebrae’s so far away.”

“Actually, I learned about it from Prompto’s family. They’re originally from the forests of Tenebrae,” the Advisor told them, making Prompto blink, surprised.

“Luna never told me that one,” he frowned.

“She may not have had reason to,” Ignis shrugged.

“Difficult to cook things up when you’re living as animals, I suppose…” Noctis murmured thoughtfully.

“You’d be surprised, actually,” Prompto said, popping a piece of cake into his mouth. “Sometimes we make do out in the forest. Yeah, we have to be in human form to cook, obviously, but it was usually only on special occasions.”

“I see…” Noctis said, clearly interested.

“Only on birthdays, to be honest, though,” the pregnant male admitted. “Otherwise there were hardly any special occasions.” Noctis hummed with a small nod, before he went back to his dessert.

“Were there any other dishes that Lunafreya made?” Ignis inquired.

“Yeah, but you’ll have to ask her for the recipes,” Prompto chuckled, finishing his dessert. “I don’t know them like she does, and Ravus rarely cooks. And Zidane just eats the food, or ends up the taste-tester.”

“…hey, Prom?”

“Hm?”

“When’s your birthday, actually?”

“October 25th, why?” the blonde asked, tilting his head curiously.

“…Isn’t that next week?” Noctis asked with a small frown.

“A week from today, actually,” Regis answered, speaking up for the first time since dinner had started.

“Why didn’t you say something, Prom?” Noctis asked.

“I didn’t think anything of it, to be honest. I haven’t celebrated my birthday since I lived with Luna and Ravus, and besides that, all that’s gonna change is that I’ll stop aging then,” Prompto replied, shrugging.

“I guess…”

“…I think we should change that,” Regis said suddenly, gaining the couple’s attention.

“Huh?” the shifter uttered, confused.

“I feel you deserve to have your birthday celebrated every year from here on out,” the older man chuckled. “It’s clear that Noctis is blessed to have you in his life, and if you hadn’t been born, then he might not be here.” Looking at the prince, he smiled and asked, “What do you think, Noctis?”

Noctis didn’t even need to think on that. “Sounds like a plan.”

“O-oh, okay,” Prompto stammered, blushing shyly. Ignis chuckled, before beginning to collect everyone’s plates.

“I’ll speak with Lunafreya, then,” he said.

“Gladdy and I can help with the preparations!” Iris grinned, and Prompto slid down a bit in his seat. He was going to be the center of attention again, just like at Noctis and his wedding, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it again. He’d honestly just prefer something small, if they were doing this. Noticing how overwhelmed his son-in-law was becoming already, Regis gave his son a pointed look.

Noticing the look, Noctis nodded, before helping Prompto up to his feet. “C’mon, let’s get you to the room, kay?”

“Yeah,” the smaller male murmured, allowing Noctis to lead him back to their room. Once there, he sighed shakily.

“Prom, it’s okay…” Noctis murmured, softly rubbing his shoulders.

“I just don’t want to be the center of attention again…” Prompto mumbled. “It was nerve-wracking enough during the wedding, y’know?”

Noctis sighed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s shoulders. “It’ll be fine… Don’t worry so much, okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” the pregnant male sighed, before yawning. “Sheesh, this pregnancy is just draining me…”

“How ‘bout you go rest for a while, then?” Noctis murmured as he led Prompto to the bed. “I’ll try and talk with my dad in the meantime, okay?”

“About me changing you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Kay. I probably won’t be able to sleep until you get back, but I’ll try,” Prompto smiled tiredly, climbing into their bed and curling up under the comforter. It had been getting colder with the later part of the year coming in, and he needed the warmth right now.

Noctis smiled as he briefly leaned over and kissed Prompto’s temple. “I’ll make it quick… promise,” he murmured, before he stood up. And then, after running a hand through the blonde’s hair, he quietly headed out to seek out his father. When he got to Regis’s bedroom, the king was looking through some papers at his desk, the door already open for Noctis, as he had a feeling his son needed to talk to him about something important.

“Hello, Noctis,” he called when he heard him.

“Hey, Dad,” Noctis said with a nod as he shut the door behind him.

“I assume you need to talk to me about something important, correct?” his father guessed.

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a nod. “I’m…not entirely sure where to start, though…”

“Just take your time. Since it’s important, you need to tell me, but I want you to tell me in a way that sounds right to you,” Regis smiled patiently.

Noctis took a few breaths as he took a few moments to gather his thoughts. This wasn’t an easy thing to bring up, no matter the time of day. Now that he was here, though, he wondered if it would have been easier if Prompto was there with him. In the end, though, he shook the thought away and took a deep breath.

“I’m not sure if Luna or Ravus mentioned it before…but shifters are unable to die of old age,” he began solemnly.

“…That actually makes sense. When I met with Lunafreya and Ravus the first time after they arrived in Insomnia, they did show me their human forms, and they don’t appear to be any older than Prompto, which, considering they raised him, means they should be at least fifteen to twenty years older,” the king said.

“Yeah… At certain points, they just stop aging physically…” Noctis confirmed. “Meaning that…in theory, Prompto would end up outliving me eventually…as would our children, actually…” Regis nodded sadly, but gave Noctis an urging look, nodding for him to continue. “But, turns out, there is a way for human to stay by a shifter’s side if they’ve become ‘mates’…”

“And what would that method be?”

Absently, Noctis put his hand to the side of his neck, across the mark resting along his collarbone. “…When a couple is mated…they…‘mark’ each other by biting down on their neck. And…once they are, the shifter starts to secrete a sort of venom that…” At this point, Noctis breathed in deeply, preparing himself mentally, before he exhaled again. “It…has the capability to turn a human into a shifter as well…”

“…I see…” his father murmured. He was quiet for several minutes, mulling over this information. Finally, he spoke. “I assume you wish for Prompto to change you, then?”

“…” Noctis didn’t say anything in response, but he softly nodded his head without actually looking at his father.

“Noctis, look at me.”

The prince sighed softly, before he raised his eyes to look up to his father. Once he had Noctis’s gaze on him, Regis got up from his desk and went over to his son, placing his hands on his shoulders firmly.

“You can’t be afraid. I don’t want Prompto or your children to be without you at any point,” he told him with a soft smile. “You will still be you, you’ll just have more capability as the future king. Not only that, but I want my son to be happy. Anyone who sees you two together can tell you’re clearly happy with him.”

“…Dad…”

“It’s okay,” the older man assured him. “Go to Prompto. Let him change you, and stay by his side until the end of time.”

“…” Noctis looked like he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come to him. In the end, all he managed was a small smile, before he hugged his father in thanks. Regis hugged him back, before letting him go and giving him a light, encouraging push.

“You’d best get going before he wonders what’s wrong,” he chuckled.

“…right…you’re right…” he murmured, before he headed for the door. However, before he left, he turned back to his father. “Ah, right… Prom said it would take two days… I think…it’d be better if I stayed in my room until then.”

“Agreed. I’ll make sure to have Ignis find Lunafreya and Ravus to bring them to Prompto so he’s not alone,” the king nodded.

“Thanks…” Noctis murmured, before he left the room quietly. Once he got back to his room, he discovered Prompto in a fox form again, curled up on the comforter with his head on Noctis’s pillow, fast asleep. Smiling softly, Noctis shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed, lightly rubbing the blonde’s head with the pads of his fingers. This caused the shifter to wake up, and he gave a soft groan before looking to see his mate had returned.

‘ _How’d it go?_ ’ he asked, yawning widely.

“It went well…” Noctis said as he sat on the bed next to the fox.

‘ _Really? What’d he say?_ ’ Prompto questioned before sitting up and shifting back to human form.

The prince smiled as he leaned back a bit. “He gave his okay.”

The pregnant male’s bright blue eyes widened, before he smiled warmly. “I’m glad he approves,” he murmured, leaning against his mate’s shoulder. Noctis smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, holding him close. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Prompto looked at the prince. “Are you ready for this?” he asked softly.

Noctis hummed softly. “As ready as I’ll ever be… Do you need me to take off my shirt?”

“It’ll help,” the shifter murmured. “On the other side this time?”

“Wherever, I guess,” Noctis said as he removed his shirt. “Just do it wherever you think is easiest.”

“Kay,” Prompto nodded, and guided Noctis into lying down on his back on the bed. “I’ll stay with you the whole time, I promise,” he whispered, lining his mouth up along the raven’s collarbone, this time on the other side from his first mark.

“I trust you…” Noctis murmured, resting a hand on his mate’s shoulder. With that said, Prompto inhaled Noctis’s warm scent, before his lips curled in a slight snarl before he bit down, biting into the pale skin and tasting the blood that spilled from it.

Gasping in slight surprise at the pain, Noctis almost yelped, before he choked on the same gasp as his body gave a powerful spasm. The pain spread out from the bite immediately, and so swiftly, that he had no chance to react properly to it. Instead, his body began to shudder and his back arched off the bed as he instinctively tried to escape from the pain. Sadly, it seemed to be tearing through every inch of his body, from his nerves down to the marrow of his bones. And if the pain hadn’t taken hold of his vocal chords as well, he probably would’ve been screaming from the pain.

Prompto was quick to pull away, whimpering worriedly. He hesitantly reached out, placing his hand on Noctis’s shoulder gently, and when there was no negative reaction, he relaxed a bit. He had no way of knowing how bad the pain was, but he promised he would stay by Noctis’s side the entire time, so he laid down with his mate, keeping his hand on the raven’s shoulder even as he fell asleep.

 

X*X(47 Hours Later)X*X

It had been almost two whole days since Prompto had started Noctis’s changing process, and like he’d promised, the blonde hadn’t left Noctis’s side except to use the bathroom. He’d even eaten in bed, but it wasn’t much he would eat while he was so worried about his mate. Luna, Ravus, and Zidane were currently with the couple, but they were getting ready to leave soon. Luna needed sleep, and not only that, but they had explained to Prompto that the raven wouldn’t exactly be in his right mind when the change completed, but seeing only his mate would help immensely.

They had also informed the pregnant male that Noctis would instinctually know how to shift into anything Prompto could, since the young shifter had been the one to change him.

“He’ll be okay, Prompto,” Luna assured him, in her human form for once.

“I know, but I can’t help but feel guilty for all the pain he’s obviously in,” Prompto sighed.

“Remember, he knew it would be painful when it happened,” Ravus reminded him.

“Dude, you worry too much,” Zidane quipped from his spot on the nearby chair. “He’ll be just fine, relax.”

“Right…” Prompto murmured, before hearing a pained groan from Noctis.

“The change is about to finish. We’d better leave,” Ravus warned.

“Take care, Prompto. We’ll see you both soon,” Luna promised, hugging him briefly before standing.

“I’ll see you guys,” Prompto nodded, and then his family shifted into owls before flying out the open window. Once they were gone, the blonde focused his full attention on Noctis, who seemed to be struggling out of the pain-induced fog he was in. “I’m here, Noct…” he whispered.

When Noctis’s eyelids lifted shakily, his irises were glowing a bright violet hue, as his body trembled. He seemed to want to say something, but whatever it was, it didn’t come out as actual words and only small grunts and animalistic growls escaped his throat. Prompto gently placed his hand on the raven’s shoulder, softly shushing him.

“It’s okay… You’re safe, Noct,” he soothed.

Blinking slowly, Noctis turned to Prompto wearily, his eyes flashing between blue and violet. “Prrraaa… Prroom…” he snarled out (barely).

“Ssshhh…” the smaller male shushed gently, moving his hand from the raven’s shoulder to his cheek, cupping it softly. “I’m here…”

Noctis blinked once more, before his eyes slowly lost their violet glow. “…Pr…Prom…?”

“That’s me,” Prompto smiled softly, giving a quiet purr as he leaned in and kissed him chastely. “How do you feel?”

“Ti…red…” he growled out slowly.

“I’ll bet,” the blonde murmured. “Just rest for now, okay? I’m here, and I’ll stay here the whole time.”

“…k…kay…” Noctis groaned out, slowly shutting his eyes again. Relieved that the raven was okay, despite his tiredness, Prompto settled against Noctis’s side, curling up before falling asleep.

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Prompto woke next, it was to the sunlight shining through the open window, right on his face. He groaned quietly, but then looked at Noctis, smiling slightly when he saw the prince was beginning to wake up. Leaning forward, he kissed his mate on the lips, waking him further.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” he whispered.

“…h…hey…” Noctis got out softly.

“You feeling okay?” the blonde asked quietly.

“…I…think so…kinda tired, still…”

“Doesn’t surprise me. You were in so much pain…” Prompto mumbled, before perking up. “Do you want to try out shifting now? Luna and Ravus told me it’ll be instinctual once the change is done.”

Noctis blinked slowly as he pushed up. “Urgh…how, though…?”

“I’ll teach you,” the smaller male chuckled, getting up and out of bed. “It’s pretty easy. You just need to picture the animal you want to shift into in your mind. Once you do it a few times, it’ll be easy.”

As he moved up properly, Noctis turned to Prompto. “Kay…if you could…”

“Definitely,” Prompto smiled, and then shifted into a cat. ‘ _Something easy._ ’ Noctis blinked as he watched Prompto quietly, a small frown on his face. ‘ _Just picture a cat in your mind,_ ’ the blonde urged. Frowning, Noctis slowly closed his eyes and tried to picture a cat in his head. As he blinked awake, though, he yelped as he found himself looking at a pair of paws rather than hands…the only sound that came out, though, was a yowl.

‘ _You did it!_ ’ Prompto praised, padding over to him and purring happily. ‘ _Good job!_ ’

Noctis mewled a bit in surprise, blinking. ‘ _I…I guess…feels kinda…weird, though…_ ’

‘ _You’ll get used to it with time, I know it,_ ’ the blonde assured him. ‘ _Wait until I have you shift into a bird._ ’

‘ _How ‘bout we start easy, please?_ ’ Noctis chuckled softly.

‘ _No worries, we’ll try this out for a bit for now,_ ’ Prompto smiled, before heading to the door. ‘ _Come on, let’s go see the others. I’m sure they’re worried by now. Besides, we need to eat!_ ’

Noctis chuckled as he moved over and jumped down from the bed to follow after. ‘ _Might be a good idea._ ’ The pregnant male laughed, before jumping up and hooking his paw in the door handle before pushing it down and pulling on it to open it.

‘ _You gotta get used to moving like an animal now, Noct!_ ’ Prompto laughed, before taking off down the hall to the dining room.

‘ _H-hey!_ ’ Noctis cried out, before hurrying after his mate. Their excited meows echoed in the hallway as they ran to the dining hall, making the both laugh. When they got there, Regis saw the black cat with Prompto, and he chuckled.

“Having fun, you two?” he asked.

The black cat blinked at the call, before he meowed. ‘ _Getting used to shifting,_ ’ Noctis said.

‘ _You’ll get the hang of it in no time,_ ’ Prompto assured him with a smile.

“You look really cute as a cat, Noctis!” Iris giggled.

Noctis mewled briefly, before he looked to Prompto. ‘ _How do I turn back?_ ’

‘ _Just picture yourself in your mind,_ ’ was the simple answer, before Prompto shifted back. Noctis rolled his eyes, before he shut his eyes briefly. After a moment, he managed to shift back into human form relatively easily. “Good job,” the smaller male praised, kissing Noctis briefly.

“Thanks… That was kinda weird…” Noctis murmured.

“I know, but you’ll adjust it, and soon like it,” Prompto chuckled.

“That’s fine and all, but now you both need to eat,” Ignis told them as he brought out breakfast.

“Thanks, Ignis,” the blonde smiled, sitting with his mate at the table. Noctis snorted a bit as he took his seat, but he didn’t say anything just yet. Regis watched his son for a moment, before he began to eat. He was glad things had gone well for Noctis, despite how Prompto hadn’t taken proper care of himself during that time.

“Glad you’re eating now,” Iris smiled at Prompto.

“Didn’t really feel like eating when I was worried,” he admitted.

Noctis lightly elbowed Prompto into the side. “Worry’s no excuse to not take care of yourself, Prom.”

“Kinda hard to eat like everything’s fine and dandy when your mate is in so much pain…” the smaller male grumbled, rubbing his side with a pout.

“It’s done and over with, so there’s no issue anymore,” Gladio chimed in.

“Gladdy’s right. Now we just need to keep Noctis from shifting around the people,” Iris smiled.

“Should be easy enough. Luna and Ravus said that shifting comes instinctually with some practice,” Prompto shrugged after swallowing a bite of his breakfast. Noctis merely hummed quietly as he ate, not too interested in joining the conversation, it seemed.

“So, Prompto, is there anything in particular you’d want for your birthday?” Iris asked suddenly after a few minutes of quiet as they ate.

“Huh? What do you mean?” the blonde frowned, confused.

“Normally you get something for your birthday as a gift, right?” the girl said.

“No, I’ve never gotten anything except a nice cooked meal when I was a kid,” Prompto answered, honestly confused at the concept of receiving gifts at all.

Noctis laughed softly at the words. “Well, for humans, it’s normal for guests to give presents to celebrate properly.”

“Oh… Well, shifters really don’t have a need for material possessions, considering how we live, so…I didn’t know that…” the smaller shifter mumbled, a bit embarrassed. “I don’t even know what I’d want…”

“Hmm…” Noctis hummed softly, thinking for a moment. Ignis caught the look, and looked knowingly at Regis, who nodded minutely with a small smile. The king would speak with his son after breakfast about it.

“We’ll leave the matter to the side for now. Merely focus on eating your meal,” Ignis chuckled.

“Indeed. And Noctis? I’d like to speak with you alone after breakfast,” Regis added.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sure,” Noctis said with a nod. The older man nodded, satisfied, and the group finished their breakfasts in silence. Once they were done, Prompto smiled at his mate.

“I’ll wait in the room for you,” he told him as the others left.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you there,” Noctis said with a nod. The pregnant male kissed Noctis’s cheek, and then headed back to their room, a lightly swaying his hips. Regis chuckled once he was gone.

“Seems he’s gotten to that desiring stage,” he commented, and then looked at Noctis. “How are you feeling after the change, Noctis?”

“Okay, I guess…a little disoriented at times, but I’m okay otherwise,” he admitted.

“Understandable. Considering it took two days, I’m not at all surprised,” his father nodded. “I actually wanted to talk to you about your gift for Prompto. Do you have any ideas yet?”

“Ah… well, since he doesn’t seem to want anything materialistic, I was thinking something that could last him a long time… Plus, he’s been talking about moments he wants to last forever…” Noctis sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “So I was thinking of getting him a camera.”

“Really now? I think that’d be a wonderful idea,” Regis smiled. “Another suggestion I had, in case you hadn’t thought of one, was a locket. And it would actually pair perfectly with the camera idea.”

“…Yeah, that could work,” Noctis agreed with a smile.

“Then perhaps Iris could take Prompto to see Lunafreya, Ravus, and Zidane, and you can see about getting his gifts, but do so tomorrow. You two need today together after you were out for two days from the change,” the king told him.

“Sounds good,” the prince nodded. “Did you need anything else?”

“No, that was it. You may go, Noctis,” Regis replied with a chuckle. “Have fun practicing shifting.”

“Haha. That probably won’t be a problem,” Noctis chuckled, as he quietly headed out. As he headed to the bedroom, however, he was startled when there was a loud crash down the hallway, followed by a pained cry and a snarl. “The hell?!” he choked out, hurrying toward the sounds. As he rounded the corner, he was greeted by the sight of Prompto, in the form of a coeurl, pinning a guard who had his lance pinned to his chest by the blonde’s paws. The young shifter was snarling in the guard’s face, appearing livid.

“Prompto! Stop!!” Noctis shouted, hurrying over and grabbing the coeurl by the shoulder and pulling him away. As he did, though, he did make sure to kick the guard’s lance out of the way.

‘ _He tried to attack me when he saw me shift into a cat, Noct!!_ ’ the pregnant male hissed, but backed down anyway, still eyeing the guard angrily.

Noctis gently shushed the shifter as he rubbed his back softly, before he turned to the guard. “What the hell were you doing?!” he demanded icily.

“I-I…I was t-trying to get rid of the shifter, Your Majesty!” the guard stuttered out.

‘ _Like **I’m** the problem,_ ’ Prompto growled.

“Is that in your job description?” Noctis snarled. “Your _job_ should be to protect the inhabitants of the Citadel. And that includes Prompto,” he said, rubbing the shifter’s head. The action soothed Prompto for the most part, but he was still pissed.

“Y-yes, Your Majesty… It won’t happen again,” the guard nodded shakily.

“See to it that it doesn’t,” Noctis warned solemnly. “Get out of here.” The guard nodded hastily, before scrambling to his feet and fleeing the scene. Once he was out of sight, Prompto gave a rumbling sigh.

‘ _…Fucking asshole…_ ’ he grumbled.

Noctis shushed him again, using both hands to rub his head and back. “It’s okay, Prom… he’s gone now…”

‘ _I know, I know…_ ’ the blonde muttered, a rumbling purr sounding in his chest in response to being petted. ‘ _Can we go back to our room now, please? That was just a stupid situation._ ’

“Right…c’mon…” Noctis murmured, gently leading Prompto away. Once they got back to their room, Prompto shifted back to human form, before lightly leaning against Noctis’s shoulder.

“I hope the people’s view on shifters changes soon…” he mumbled tiredly.

“We’ll get there… I promise…” Noctis murmured softly, rubbing the blonde’s shoulders tenderly.

“I trust you,” the smaller male smiled slightly. “I’ll be honest, I barely slept during your change… Can we take a nap?”

“It’s okay…” Noctis murmured, leading Prompto to the bed. The blonde curled up against Noctis in their bed, humming contently.

“Love you, Noct,” he whispered.

“Love you, too, Prom,” Noctis murmured, gently kissing his temple as he settled properly on the bed. With a pleased sigh, Prompto soon fell asleep in his mate’s hold, feeling happy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early Birthday, Prom-Prom! Enjoy~

X*X(5 Days Later)X*X

When Prompto woke up that morning, it was to a soft kiss on his lips, making him hum curiously before opening his eyes to see Noctis hovering over him with a warm smile curving his lips.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Noctis murmured, kissing him again. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you…” the blonde said shyly. He hadn’t celebrated his birthday in thirteen years now before today, so this would be different for him. Besides, he’d left home when he was eight, so he’d had no one to celebrate it with.

“So…ready for the day?” Noctis asked with a small chuckle.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Prompto replied, before smiling up at his mate. “I’m just happy to have you with me. That’s the best gift I could ask for right now. Until the babies are born, though.” At this, he laughed lightly. “And then I’ll have everything I could have asked for.”

Noctis merely chuckled as he got up from the bed. “C’mon. I’ll bet the others are already waiting.”

“Right,” the smaller male smiled, getting up as well. Once the two were dressed, they headed down to the dining hall, where Prompto was greeted by the warm, delicious aromas of different dishes as they got closer. “Was Ignis cooking half the night?” he joked before they entered the dining hall.

“I wasn’t, but I would have been if I’d not had any help from the staff,” Ignis chuckled when they walked in. Prompto’s jaw dropped at the sight of all the food that was on the table, and his mouth began to water.

“Well, you’ve definitely outdone yourself, Ignis,” Noctis chuckled.

“Is this…is this really just for breakfast?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, we always do a bit of a large meal for birthdays and holidays,” Ignis replied with a slight smile.

“I might just go into a food coma after breakfast alone,” the pregnant male said, a little overwhelmed by all the food.

“You’ll be fine, Prom,” Noctis chuckled softly.

“We’ll see…” Prompto muttered, before they took their seats. Regis smiled warmly at the couple once they were seated.

“Excited for today, Prompto?” he asked.

“Not really sure what to expect, to be honest,” the blonde admitted as he began to eat.

“Well, then we’ll all be sure to make this special,” the king smiled. Noctis smiled softly as he took Prompto’s hand in his own briefly. Prompto lightly squeezed his mate’s hand, smiling back before resuming his meal.

“Where are Iris and Gladio, anyway?” he questioned, suddenly realizing the siblings weren’t there.

“Hm?” Noctis looked up, as if just noticing they weren’t there. “Odd…they should’ve been here, too…” he murmured, before he shrugged. “Maybe Gladio’s just overslept and Iris is trying to get him up…”

“I’ll go and check on them, then,” Ignis said, giving the prince a discreet wink when Prompto wasn’t looking. He then left, and Prompto shuddered.

“I would _not_ want the job of waking Gladio up,” he commented with a light shudder.

“Neither would I…” Noctis agreed, allowing a small smirk when Prompto was focused on his food. Regis chuckled, knowing the truth. Iris and Gladio were gone picking up Prompto’s gifts from Noctis and the decorations for the ballroom for tonight. Granted, it would be a small celebration, but that was to help keep his son-in-law comfortable.

Once they finished breakfast, Prompto groaned, resting a hand on his stomach. “So full…” he groaned.

Noctis laughed softly, rubbing the blonde’s back. “But it was good, right?”

“Hell yes. Totally worth it,” the blonde grinned lazily. “And I think the babies are happy that I have a full stomach, too.”

“Perfect,” Noctis said with a smile, giving his mate a quick kiss to his temple. The smaller shifter purred contently from his full stomach and the affection.

“How about you two go and visit Lunafreya, Ravus, and Zidane? I’m sure they’d like that,” the king suggested.

“Sounds good. What do you think, Prom?”

“I’d love to!” Prompto grinned, perking up. “Besides, you’ll get to shift this time so we can visit!”

“Haha…sure. Just don’t blame me if we crash.”

“I won’t let you crash, Noct, I promise,” the pregnant male pouted.

“I’m kidding, Prom. C’mon, let’s go.”

“Right,” Prompto nodded, before he got up and went over to the window, opening it before shifting into a falcon and looking back at Noctis from the windowsill. ‘ _Just picture a falcon in your mind, okay?_ ’ Noctis nodded and took a deep breath, doing just as Prompto had instructed. It took him a little bit, but he finally managed to shift into the animal he’d been meaning to turn into.

‘ _Good job! Now to teach you how to fly,_ ’ the gold-feathered falcon laughed. ‘ _Hop on up, Noct._ ’

‘ _I’ve got a bad feeling about this…_ ’ Noctis admitted, as he moved over (with some difficulty).

‘ _Don’t be silly. You’ll be just fine,_ ’ Prompto soothed.

“Take care of him, Prompto,” Regis chuckled.

‘ _I will, no worries!_ ’ the pregnant male assured his father-in-law. He then nudged Noctis closer to the edge with his beak. ‘ _All right Noct, do you know how shifters are taught to fly in any flying form?_ ’

‘ _No…but something tells me I’m not gonna like it…_ ’

‘ _Nope! But it’s a guaranteed to work method!_ ’ Prompto grinned…right before he shoved his mate out the window, forcing him to either fly…or fall to the ground far below.

Noctis gave a yelp as he fell down from the window to the ground far below them. However, just as panic began to set in, he instinctively spun himself around and managed to flap his wings enough so that he didn’t fall down to his death. ‘ _What the HELL, Prom?!_ ’

‘ _I was gonna catch you if you went too far without righting yourself, so don’t be mad!_ ’ the gold falcon protested as he joined Noctis. ‘ _Besides, it worked! You’re flying!_ ’

‘ _A little warning would’ve been nice, though…_ ’

‘ _But then you wouldn’t have been able to do it. The shock is what helps. Luna did it to me when I was little and learning to fly,_ ’ Prompto explained. ‘ _Come on, let’s go see my family._ ’ Noctis snorted, but he said nothing else as he followed after the other.

‘ _Isn’t this fun, Noct?_ ’ the smaller falcon asked excitedly as he flew in a loop-de-loop.

‘ _It’s definitely different…_ ’ Noctis agreed.

‘ _Oh, I never got to tell you, but Luna and Ravus told me that you can shift into anything I can, and I can shift into anything I’ve seen even a picture of, and when I would watch you study, I saw a lot of pictures of creatures,_ ’ Prompto told the ebony falcon as they got closer.

‘ _Really? Even if you have no idea what they’re like?_ ’ Noctis asked curiously.

‘ _Yeah. Remember, we shift by mentally picturing what we want to shift into, so if I see a picture of something, then I can shift into it,_ ’ Prompto nodded. ‘ _In fact, I’ll show you!_ ’ With that said, he then shifted into a gold-colored version…of Leviathan.

‘ _Holy **shit!**_ ’ Noctis yelped out, before he managed to calm. ‘ _You…probably shouldn’t do that too much, though…_ ’ Prompto then quickly shifted back to a falcon, appearing smug.

‘ _I know. I was just making a point,_ ’ he laughed. ‘ _Now come on, we need to land._ ’ And once he finished speaking, he began his descent. Nodding, Noctis cautiously followed after the blonde. They soon landed, Prompto having to practically catch his mate before he smacked into a tree. ‘ _You okay?_ ’ he asked worriedly. ‘ _Looks like we’ll need to have you practice landing._ ’

‘ _Agh…yeah, probably…_ ’ Noctis groaned out.

‘ _Like I’ve been saying, you’ll be just fine,_ ’ Prompto assured him, before shifting into human form. “Besides, this is good practice for us for when the babies are learning to shift when they’re old enough.”

“Hoo boy…” Noctis murmured as he shifted back. “That’ll be something…”

“Well, shifters can’t actually shift until they’re four years old,” Prompto shrugged, placing a hand on his swollen stomach before taking Noctis’s hand with his free one, smiling softly. “That’s when they really start to remember forms, so any sooner wouldn’t work out.”

“I suppose…”

“It’ll be okay. I know you’ll be as good at shifting as I am when that time comes,” the smaller male smiled at the raven, before kissing him chastely.

“Okay… I trust you,” Noctis conceded.

“As you should,” Prompto chuckled, before beginning to lead his mate to his family’s den. When they arrived, they saw Zidane outside the den, sharpening his daggers in human form. “Hey Zidane!”

The blonde hummed as he looked up curiously, before he grinned. “Yo, Prompto! ‘Sup?”

“Not much. Noct and I are just taking the day together since it’s my birthday. Regis suggested we visit, and I’m glad he did,” Prompto smiled. “Are Luna and Ravus home?”

“Last time I checked they were,” the shorter blonde chuckled out.

“Thanks, Zidane,” the younger shifter said, rolling his eyes a little. He then shifted into a wolf before looking at Noctis. ‘ _Come on, let’s go inside._ ’ Noctis nodded briefly, taking a deep breath as he focused on shifting into a wolf as well. Once he’d managed that, he walked after Prompto into the den. ‘ _Luna! Ravus! Noct and I came to visit!_ ’ he called out as they got further inside.

‘ _Prompto!_ ’ Luna’s voice greeted, the light blonde also as a wolf. ‘ _Happy birthday!_ ’

‘ _Thanks, Luna,_ ’ Prompto smiled, nuzzling her.

‘ _Hello, Noctis,_ ’ she said kindly when she saw the ebony-furred wolf. ‘ _What do you think of shifting so far?_ ’

‘ _Hey, Luna,_ ’ Noctis said in greeting. ‘ _It takes some time getting used to things…but it’s certainly interesting._ ’

‘ _I had to teach him to fly and he wasn’t happy about the method…_ ’ Prompto admitted, giving her a sheepish look.

‘ _Well, it’s the best way to learn,_ ’ she shrugged. ‘ _How have you been feeling, Prompto?_ ’

‘ _I’ve been fine. Just taking care of myself and the little ones on the way,_ ’ he chuckled.

‘ _You do look like you’ll be having twins at minimum,_ ’ she commented. ‘ _Do you think you’ll be able to handle twins, Noctis?_ ’

‘ _I’m sure it won’t be that bad,_ ’ Noctis said with a small shrug.

‘ _No, it won’t be. Prompto was good, despite his tendency to not like sharing,_ ’ Luna giggled, and Prompto ducked his head shyly.

Noctis actually blinked, before he looked to Prompto. ‘ _You were serious about that?_ ’

‘ _I tried to tell you…_ ’ the blonde muttered, embarrassed. ‘ _Why do you think I get so jealous?_ ’ Noctis chuckled softly, smirking a bit.

‘ _Hello, you two,_ ’ Ravus greeted as he joined them. ‘ _Happy birthday, Prompto._ ’

‘ _Thanks, Ravus,_ ’ Prompto smiled.

‘ _Are you two staying for the evening?_ ’ the pale blonde wolf inquired.

‘ _No, we have plans back at the Citadel tonight, but we can always visit again tomorrow,_ ’ the pregnant male answered.

‘ _That’s fine,_ ’ Luna nodded. ‘ _I just don’t want you pushing yourself too much, Prompto._ ’

‘ _Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen,_ ’ Noctis promised with a nod.

‘ _Thank you, Noctis,_ ’ she told him gratefully. ‘ _Both Ravus and I are incredibly grateful Prompto has you in his life._ ’

Noctis merely nodded his head in response, before turning to Prompto. ‘ _Shall we go?_ ’

‘ _Yeah, before we’re late to get back,_ ’ the blonde agreed. Looking at Luna and Ravus, he said, ‘ _We’ll see you guys soon._ ’

‘ _Take care heading home,_ ’ Ravus told them.

‘ _We will,_ ’ Prompto nodded, before licking Noctis’s cheek as he turned to leave the den, running out with a laugh. Noctis blinked, before he snorted and hurried after the shifter. Once outside, Prompto grinned happily, his tail wagging as he yipped in excitement. ‘ _Come on, Noct! Let’s fly home!_ ’ He then shifted into a dragon before taking flight.

‘ _Prom! Seriously!_ ’ Noctis called out in exasperation. However, he sighed and shifted into a dragon as well, before taking off after his mate.

‘ _Aww, don’t be a downer! I just love being able to be like this with you!_ ’ Prompto laughed joyously, slowing down so he was flying alongside Noctis. Noctis sighed heavily, but he didn’t bother saying anything else as he flew after. ‘ _Noct…? I mean that… I really am happy when we can be together like this…_ ’ the pregnant male murmured, hearing the sigh.

‘ _I’m not upset, Prom,_ ’ Noctis said calmly. ‘ _But really, if we fly over as dragons, we’d only cause panic upon arrival._ ’

‘ _Not if we shift to falcons when we get close enough,_ ’ Prompto pouted.

‘ _We still have to be careful, though…_ ’

‘ _I know…_ ’ was the sighed reply.

Noctis sighed softly before he suddenly smirked. ‘ _Hey…_ ’

‘ _Hm?_ ’

‘ _Race ya to the Citadel,_ ’ Noctis said suddenly, before he took off.

‘ _Ah!_ ’ Prompto gasped, before growling playfully as he sped after him. ‘ _Challenge accepted!_ ’ He streaked ahead of Noctis, shifting into a falcon with a laugh when they got closer to Insomnia. ‘ _Catch me if you can, Noct!_ ’

Noctis laughed as he spun in mid-air, shifting mid-spin, before he rushed after the blonde, somehow managing to catch up relatively easily. Prompto nearly gawked, but then he seemed proud.

‘ _You’re getting the hang of this, huh?_ ’ he teased as they soon were flying over the Citadel. That’s when Prompto took an intentional nose-dive, streaking down to the gardens. Noctis barely hesitated this time, following right after the shifter, laughing all the while. At the last second, Prompto snapped open his wings, stopping himself from crashing into the ground. As soon as he had landed, he shifted into a cat, laughing still. ‘ _Now you gotta actually catch me, Noct!_ ’ And with that, he ran off into the Citadel, heading for their room.

‘ _Prom! Wait!_ ’ Noctis shouted, as he shifted into a cat as well and rushed after the shifter.

‘ _If you catch me, we’ll do something **fun** ,_’ Prompto smirked, a suggestive note to his voice. He didn’t stop, but he did slow down a little so he wouldn’t go too far ahead.

‘ _Dammit, Prom!_ ’ Noctis growled, realizing what the blonde was referring to. And as fun as that sounded, they did have somewhere else to be first. Suddenly, he was pounced on from behind, purring from right above him.

‘ _Gotcha~_ ’ Prompto purred, getting off of his mate and rubbing against him.

‘ _Gah! Prom!_ ’ Noctis growled out.

‘ _Come on, have some fun! It’s my birthday, after all,_ ’ the blonde reminded him. ‘ _And besides, it’ll be worth it later._ ’ The last sentence was whispered out seductively, drawing a shiver from the prince.

‘ _You fuckin’ tease!_ ’ Noctis snarled, suddenly flipping them around so that he was pinning the other shifter to the floor.

‘ _I won’t deny that,_ ’ Prompto snickered. ‘ _But we really should go, before Ignis comes looking for us~_ ’

‘ _Who’s the one holding us up?_ ’ Noctis pointed out, before he hopped off of Prompto’s back. Prompto merely grinned, before shifting into human form and beginning to head to the ballroom, sashaying his hips a little to tempt Noctis for later. Noctis growled as he shifted back, following after the blonde with a small grumble.

Prompto knew Noctis would make him pay tonight for his teasing, but he knew that in the end, it would be totally worth it. When they got to the ballroom, Prompto was stunned by the sight that greeted him. He’d seen it before, undecorated, but now that it was decorated, he loved it.

Bright blue crystals on strings were used as fancy streamers, wrapped around the pillars in the ballroom and hanging from the ceiling between them like curtains. A gold colored tablecloth covered a long table off to the side, where a variety of dishes, many of them Prompto recognized from his childhood, were waiting to be eaten. Another table, this one half the size of the first table, had a sapphire colored tablecloth over it, and was on the other side of the room, but had a stack of wrapped gifts on it, and a card in an envelope in front of the stack. It was all very simple, nothing too extravagant, and that made the blonde very happy at the simplicity of it.

“Surprise!” Iris giggled as she walked over. “What do you think? You like it?”

“Like it? It’s perfect!” Prompto smiled brightly as Noctis joined him.

Noctis smiled as he wrapped his arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “Happy birthday, Prom.”

The smaller male gave a pleased purr, leaning lightly against his mate. “Thank you, guys,” he murmured sincerely.

“Of course, Prompto!” Iris smiled happily. “You’ve changed Noctis, and I don’t mean in the shifter way. He’s a lot happier than he’s ever been.” Prompto blushed, before looking at Noctis for confirmation. Noctis merely shrugged, saying nothing to deny the claim.

The blonde smiled, before looking to Iris again. “How’d you guys manage this?”

“We were setting up and getting supplies starting early this morning,” she replied.

“Which meant taste-testing some of Iggy’s menu,” Gladio chuckled as he joined them.

“Well, everything looks amazing,” Prompto smiled. The prince smiled at the happiness on Prompto’s face, but he stayed silent throughout most of it, one hand placed in his pocket.

“Now, let’s go get you some food,” Iris suggested, and she and Gladio led the way to the table with the food. Prompto sat by Noctis, and once Regis had even joined them, Ignis began to dish out a bit of everything to each person. Prompto found himself very excited to get a small cup of green curry soup, as he hadn’t had that since he was a kid. It was a favorite of his, as he had a thing for spice.

“This is all so good, Ignis!” the pregnant male exclaimed after swallowing a bite of food.

“I’d like to think so. After all, Lunafreya gave me most of these recipes,” the sandy blonde chuckled.

“She did?”

“Yes, she wanted you to truly enjoy your birthday this year, since you haven’t celebrated it for thirteen years until now,” he explained.

“I’ll definitely be taking her, Ravus, and Zidane some leftovers, then,” Prompto smiled.

Noctis chuckled. “I’ll bet they’d like that,” he said with a smile.

“Hell yeah,” the smaller male said. “They love having cooked meals, and Ignis does really good. Besides, it’ll save them from having to hunt too much.”

“What will they end up doing for the winter?” Iris asked, curious.

“They’ll be stockpiling furs and meat, since produce doesn’t last long,” Prompto answered. “And even then, they’ll still hunt during the winter.”

“Why would they need to hunt if they’ve been stocking up on meat?” Gladio frowned, confused.

“Would you want to eat rotten meat after a week? I don’t think so,” the blonde replied. “Not only that, but with three of them, it only lasts so long.”

“Makes sense,” Regis nodded. “Especially with Lunafreya expecting her own young.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed, before looking at Noctis fondly. “Are you ready for when we have ours?”

The question made Noctis hum curiously, before he allowed a smile. “As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Well, you can’t rush them,” Iris giggled. “They’ll come out when they’re ready.”

“True,” Prompto sighed. “Just three and a half months left at this point…”

“Right,” Noctis murmured, rubbing Prompto’s back.

“Perhaps an ultrasound will be in order in a couple of weeks or so,” Ignis suggested.

“Ultrasound?” Prompto repeated, confused, as he’d never heard the word before.

“It lets you see the baby or babies, and we can find out exactly how many you’re having, plus each one’s gender,” Iris told him.

“That would be really nice, actually,” the blonde smiled warmly, looking down at his swollen abdomen.

“It also helps to determine each child’s health,” Regis added. “It would be wise to know if they’re healthy.”

“Right,” Prompto murmured, looking back down at his stomach, a bit worried now. What if something was wrong and he couldn’t tell?

“Prom, relax,” Noctis murmured, placing a hand on the blonde’s. “It’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

“I trust you,” Prompto whispered, smiling slightly at his mate in wordless thanks for the comforting gesture.

“Well, it sounds like we’ll be saving room for cake after you open your gifts, Prompto,” Regis chuckled. “Let’s go over there now.”

“Kay,” the blonde nodded, getting to his feet with Noctis’s help, keeping a hand on his stomach as they all walked over to the table with the gifts.

“Sit here, Prompto,” Iris instructed, smiling eagerly as she had him sit in small, soft loveseat. “And Noctis will sit with you on there.” Chuckling, Noctis tugged Prompto over and gently urged him to sit down. Once the couple was sitting together, Gladio handed Iris the first gift, and she gave it to Prompto.

“This one’s from Gladdy,” she told him. Prompto then proceeded to open the gift, trying not to shred the wrapping paper too much, and found it was a gun, one of the best on the market.

“Figured you should learn to use a weapon besides shifting,” the larger male chuckled.

“I know, but shifting’s useful, you gotta admit,” Prompto pointed out. “So, I take it I’ll be learning to summon this like you guys summon your weapons?”

Noctis laughed. “Yeah, that would be smart…last thing you need is someone noticing you have it on you, huh?”

“True,” the blonde agreed with a laugh. “Thanks, Gladio.”

“Course,” Gladio smirked, ruffling Prompto’s hair playfully and drawing an indignant squawk from him as he swatted the brunette’s hands away.

“Next is mine!” Iris grinned, and then handed Prompto her gift. The pregnant male unwrapped it to find it was a stuffed Chocobo, one that had caught his attention in a shop a month prior before the wedding.

“You remembered?!” he gasped. He’d fallen in love with the large yellow birds way back, and loved how gentle and sweet they were with everyone who rode them. They weren’t too keen whenever he’d tried to approach in an animal form, but he hoped he’d be able to ride one once his pregnancy was over.

“Yep! I noticed how much you loved this one, so I got it a few days after the wedding,” she giggled.

“Thank you, Iris!” Prompto exclaimed, hugging the plush close. That made Noctis laugh softly. Sometimes it really WAS extremely easy to make the shorter blonde smile.

“Iggy, yours is next,” Iris said, stepping aside for the Advisor as he grabbed his gift from the small stack and handed it to Prompto.

“Something I believe you’ll appreciate,” he smiled slightly. Prompto rolled his eyes a little, but was still smiling as he tore off the wrapping paper. When he opened the box, he was very pleasantly surprised to find a new set of clothes inside, consisting of black, leopard-patterned pants, a black shirt with electric blue digital-like lines patterned on them, a black vest with a plaid sort of skirt attached to the bottom hem, and a pair of boots with fake fur lining the tops where his feet would go in.

“They’re Crownsguard clothes. Something you deserve to wear since you’ve protected Noct all this time and lived here for long enough,” Ignis chuckled.

“Thanks, Ignis,” Prompto smiled, his tone genuine. Noctis didn’t say anything, but he was still smiling, regardless of that.

“Now, my gift is something that ties in with Noctis’s,” Regis chuckled. “So you’ll want to open them all together.”

“Okay,” Prompto nodded, smiling warmly at Noctis as the raven handed him two wrapped boxes. One was medium/small-sized, and the other much smaller. Prompto opened the medium/small gift, and looked at the item inside the box in slight confusion. “What is it?” he asked, looking at his mate guiltily since he didn’t know what it was.

Thankfully, Noctis didn’t seem to mind at all as he lifted the box. “This is what we call a ‘camera’. We use them to take pictures of our surroundings…to preserve them for the years to come, so we can look back on them and remember.” He smiled at his mate and said, “You’ve been talking about ‘wanting moments to last forever’… so I figured it’d be a good idea to give you something to help with that.”

The blonde’s jaw dropped at the explanation, before he hugged Noctis firmly. “Thank you so much, Noct…” he whispered happily, kissing his cheek. “I love it…”

Noctis smiled softly. “You’re welcome, Prom.”

Prompto kept himself tucked against Noctis’s side as he then opened the other, smaller, box. When he opened the lid on it, he gasped when he saw a beautiful locket, made of platinum with and opals and peridots on it, forming a heart with an infinity symbol as the bottom connecting point. He opened it, and saw no picture, but there was a sentence etched into the left half.

“I’ll always love you, even after the end of time,” he read aloud, beginning to tear up. “It’s beautiful, Noct…” The only thing Noctis did in response was place a tender arm around his shoulders.

Prompto gave content, pleased purring as he was held close, before he was handed Regis’s gift. Upon opening it, he discovered it was a large photo album that held empty slots for a multitude of pictures, which made Prompto smile. A lot of space for a lot of memories.

“Thank you, Regis,” he murmured, running his hand gently over the cover, which had fur, feather, and scales patterned on it.

“Of course. Something to hold all of the pictures you take,” Regis chuckled.

“Of course,” Noctis chuckled softly. “Can’t put them somewhere in a box now, can we?”

“Nope,” Prompto agreed, grinning happily.

“Let’s get some cake, and then get some sleep,” Iris suggested. “It’s getting kinda late.”

“And I have some new recruits to train tomorrow,” Gladio added.

“Give me just a few minutes, and I’ll be back with it,” Ignis smiled slightly in amusement, before leaving.

“Happy?” Noctis asked softly.

“Very,” Prompto murmured, definitely pleased. He’d gotten to see his family, had an amazing couple of meals, had fun around the forest with his mate, and got amazing gifts he’d have never thought about for himself. Now to finish the night with some cake before having some fun with Noctis in their room.

Soon after he finished that thought, Ignis returned with a fairly large cake, and they enjoyed every last bite of the slices they got. No one sang happy birthday, but Prompto didn’t even know that it was normally part of it, so he didn’t think twice about the quiet. Finally, they couple bid their friends goodnight, and Prompto remained tucked into Noctis’s side the entire way back to their room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Noctis clicked it into the lock and suddenly wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders from behind. This drew a small, startled gasp from the smaller male, and he looked back at his mate, a questioning look in his eyes.

“You…are a damn tease…you know that?” Noctis murmured softly.

“But you love me for it,” Prompto purred. Noctis didn’t bother to respond as he made Prompto turn his head and kissed him fiercely, with his other hand slipping down his arms. The blonde whimpered into the kiss, somewhat taken aback by the fierceness of it, before managing to turn in the prince’s hold so he could kiss him without hurting his neck.

Just as he did, though, Noctis’s hand slipped down and began to caress along the blonde’s protruding stomach. Prompto’s breath immediately hitched, and he moaned into Noctis’s mouth, his hands shakily moving to grip his mate’s upper arms. Noctis broke the kiss then to nip at the blonde’s bottom lip, while simultaneously making him walk backwards toward the bed.

The nip drew an eager whine from the shifter, but he forced himself to behave, carefully walking backwards to their bed. And the moment they reached it, Noctis pushed Prompto back until he dropped down onto the mattress, keeping his hands pinned by his head. Prompto only struggled briefly at the pin, but soon relaxed beneath the raven, gazing up at him lovingly.

“You _really_ know how to grind my gears, huh?” Noctis growled softly, before he ducked down and nipped at the blonde’s earlobe.

“I—ah…don’t know…what you mean…” the pregnant male teased through his gasps.

“Uh-huh…sure,” the noiret mumbled, not the least bit impressed, as he pressed his fingers firmly along the blonde’s palms while he began to suckle on his neck. Prompto’s breathing hitched again as his neck was teased, a soft moan emitting from his throat.

Noctis focused there for almost five minutes, while adjusting his hold on Prompto to keep both hands over his head with one hand, using the other to run it along his arms. Prompto shivered and whined as he started to struggle in Noctis’s grip, wanting to hold the taller male close during their foreplay.

However, Noctis didn’t let him, instead squeezing his hand more firmly around his wrists, and then biting firmly along his throat. “No,” he growled. “You’re not allowed to move.”

The blonde moaned at the bite, tilting his head back to try and appease Noctis for his attempt. Satisfied with that (for now), Noctis lowered his free hand and began to run the fingers along the sides of his stomach, teasing through the cloth covering the skin. Prompto shuddered and moaned, feeling himself starting to become hard from the teasing.

A soft growl rumbled from the noiret’s throat, as his fingers moved down toward the edge of his shirt, teasing as it slipped along his belly again and again. The smaller shifter whined at the growl, before shivering and moaning softly while his stomach was teased. And then, slowly, the prince’s fingers slipped under the shirt’s fabric, finally coming in contact with the bare skin.

Immediately, Prompto gasped and arched up into the touch, accidentally grinding against Noctis in the process. Noctis actually choked at the motion, the sound vibrating softly against Prompto’s skin, before the prince abruptly pinned his hips down to the bed. The blonde gave an apologetic whimper, looking up at the raven pleadingly.

“Don’t move…or I _will_ tie you down.”

This drew an unexpected response from the pregnant male, though. He glared, immediately hurt by the idea. “That’s going a bit far, don’t you think?” he frowned.

Noticing the look, Noctis frowned in worry. “Is it?”

“…I hate the idea of being tied up like something trapped,” Prompto muttered, looking away.

“…Ah,” Noctis murmured. Rather than say anything else, though, he moved in and began to place gentle kisses along the blonde’s cheek and jaw. Prompto relaxed somewhat at the gentle kisses, before turning his head to capture his mate’s lips with his own. Noctis purred from the back of his throat, letting his tongue wet Prompto’s lips before slipping past them to deepen the kiss.

The smaller shifter moaned quietly into Noctis’s mouth, loving the taste of the raven he was getting. And as he did so, Noctis’s free hand slipped back up under the shirt, beginning to move over the protruding stomach once again. Prompto arched up again, but this time, didn’t even touch Noctis, and he realized the prince had arched himself up enough that they wouldn’t touch. A needy whine was emitted from him, despite how breathless it also sounded.

Noctis merely chuckled into the kiss, slowly dragging his nails down again to the waist of his pants. The pregnant male’s breath hitched as he moaned into Noctis’s mouth, before breaking off the kiss, panting. And the noiret merely chuckled, fingers trailing further down and pressing down against the front of his pants. Immediately, Prompto gave an eager, pleasured cry, pressing into the touch. But Noctis kept teasing him, pressing just enough that it was noticeable, but never enough to give _real_ relief.

“Nooooct…!” the blonde whined. “Please…fuck me…!”

“Why?” Noctis breathed into his ear, shifting so that his hand was merely gliding over his clothed erection. “You were so eager to tease earlier…”

“I’m s—ah!—sorry…!” Prompto whimpered, his voice hitching when he felt a slight, brief increase in pressure against his crotch.

“That so?” Noctis murmured thoughtfully, shifting his fingers slightly along the flesh his hand still cupped gently. “Well…sad to say… ‘sorry’ isn’t always enough, Prom…” The blonde shivered at the teasing touch, his cock throbbing a little. He at _least_ wanted to have both of them naked, at minimum.

Suddenly, Noctis snapped his hand away and began to tug at the blonde’s shirt, forcing it up and over his chest and then his head. However, as soon as it had passed his head, he left it where it was. Feeling almost trapped, Prompto struggled briefly, before managing to get his shirt off completely, and then pouting up at Noctis. But instead of speaking, Noctis ducked his head and caught the other shifter in another kiss.

The smaller shifter kissed back hotly, before reaching down and grabbing the hem of the raven’s shirt and tugging up lightly. However, Noctis grabbed his hands and, once again, pinned them to the bed. Prompto huffed against his mate’s lips.

“Why don’t you…want me…touching you?” he panted.

“Because…” Noctis said between small, chaste kisses to the blonde’s lips, “I’m not… This isn’t…about…me.”

“Then let me do…what pleases me…” the pregnant male whispered.

Noctis shushed him as he began to kiss down his lover’s throat again. “No…just let me spoil you tonight…” he murmured, as he mouthed at the mark along his collarbone. A soft moan was emitted from Prompto’s throat at the contact to his mark. With a soft purr rumbling from his throat, Noctis finally removed his hands from Prompto’s wrists and let them slide down his sides, before they came to rest on his hips. There, they spent only a few moments teasing before one moved to undo the button and zipper.

‘ _Finally!_ ’ the smaller shifter thought eagerly, resisting the urge to buck his hips into the contact. Once his fingers had dealt with both, Noctis’s hand slipped past the cloth completely, fingers curling around the flesh waiting for them. A choked cry tore itself from Prompto’s throat in response, this time unable to stop himself from bucking his hips.

Noctis chuckled, but he said nothing else as he moved down to lick and kiss across Prompto’s chest, moving his hand leisurely and briefly licking at his nipple, before he pressed a wet, hot kiss against his stomach. The blonde gave a low groan from the kiss to his stomach, panting heavily. And it didn’t stop there; Noctis continued to lavish kisses across his belly as his free hand worked to rid Prompto of his pants.

“Nooooct…!” Prompto moaned breathlessly. “I can’t be…the only one…naked…!”

“Patience…” Noctis murmured, as he slipped his tongue into the blonde’s belly button. Prompto stiffened at the wetness there, before giving a choked cry, arching his back off the bed somewhat. The noiret chuckled softly, continuing to rub Prompto’s cock even as he licked and kissed further along his stomach, letting his free hand play along the pale skin.

The blonde’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath through his moans and pants, silently pleading to be fucked. After what felt like forever, Noctis moved further down, and then, without a warning, he swallowed the blonde’s cock. Immediately, Prompto thrust into the wet heat, unable to stop himself as a broken, loud groan tore from his throat into the quiet of the room.

Noctis didn’t move away; he merely groaned as he sucked and licked, his tongue curling around the flesh in his mouth on every upstroke. The smaller shifter moaned and mewled, feeling his release rushing towards him even as he tried to hold out. He did _not_ want this to end so soon. However, Noctis seemed to have other plans, as he continued to bob his head, and even went as far as to suck on his cock.

Prompto nearly choked on the warning that had tried to come out when he felt the suck, before he came, unable to hold off any longer. A broken moan of his mate’s name accompanied his release, his hands loosening their grip on the comforter. Noctis groaned softly, before he swallowed, and then pulled back slowly, smirking at his mate. The blonde pouted weakly down his body at the raven, having not wanted to cum until Noctis was inside of him. His chest heaved in his attempt to catch his breath.

The prince merely smirked as he moved up and gently kissed the blonde. Unable to resist the raven, Prompto kissed back lovingly, moving his arms to wrap around Noctis’s neck to hold him close. Noctis placed one hand in the blonde’s hair, humming deeply as he licked at his lover’s lips, his free hand moving to his hip.

The pregnant male gave a light shiver of anticipation at the touch to his hip, and when he did, he realized he had produced some slick before he came, as his inner thighs slid a little when he shivered. Despite that, he parted his lips willingly to allow Noctis entry. And as they kissed deeply, Noctis slipped his hand along Prompto’s thigh, trailing his fingers along the wet skin, teasing at the twitching muscle there. A soft moan was caught by Noctis’s mouth, and Prompto very nearly rocked his hips back to force those fingers inside of him, but refrained from doing so. He needed to behave, or else he would be ‘punished’.

Noctis moved back slightly, nipping at Prompto’s bottom lip, as he slowly pressed his finger more firmly along the muscle. At the nip and the increased pressure, the blonde couldn’t help himself; he rocked his hips back, forcing Noctis’s finger inside of him with a moan. Chuckling, Noctis almost looked like he was about to say something, but instead, he curled his finger sharply, arching it along the slick walls. Prompto gave a louder moan when he did, feeling his sweet spot being teased by that sinful finger.

“Feels good?”

The smaller shifter merely gave a weak nod, unable to even gasp out an answer as he shuddered.

“Good…” Noctis murmured, right before he slipped in a second finger. Prompto whimpered eagerly, rocking his hips a little to get that pale digit in further. Chuckling, the prince began to lazily move his fingers in and out, curling and twisting his fingers slowly.

The blonde shuddered and moaned in response, his hands moving to grip the comforter tightly. He would have preferred to grip Noctis’s biceps, but with how the raven’s hands were dealing with him right now, there was no way. Meanwhile, Noctis’s other hand reached around and began to stroke the blonde’s reawakening cock, teasing it while still moving his other hand’s fingers.

“A…ah!” Prompto gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he shuddered from all the pleasurable sensations. Noctis smiled as he continued teasing his lover, before he arched up his fingers further. “AH!” the pregnant male cried, a heavy shudder coursing through him when he felt his sweet spot touched. “Won’t…last much…longer if you…keep teasing me…Noct…!” he warned through his panting and gasping.

Chuckled softly, Noctis finally pulled away, before he swiftly took off his shirt, tossing it to the side to be forgotten. Prompto’s eyes widened at the sight, as he could see how much more toned Noctis had become since his change. He wasn’t overly muscular, thankfully, but he had more definition to his muscles than before. They hadn’t had sex since before Prompto had changed him, so this was a pleasant surprise. Noctis didn’t seem to notice the look, as he reached up briefly to place a hand on his neck as he tilted his head to the side. However, as he turned back to Prom, he raised an eyebrow at the look on his face.

“You look even more amazing than before I changed you…” the blonde murmured, turning his head away shyly with a blush.

“Oh, do I?” Noctis chuckled, moving over and turning Prompto to face him again. “How so, hm?”

“You’re…even more muscular than before…” Prompto whispered, his blush spreading to his neck at the words. “You look really good…” With a smirk still playing on his face, Noctis ducked his head down and kissed his bond deeply.

The sudden kiss drew a startled sound from the smaller shifter, but he was soon purring and kissing back eagerly. While they kissed, though, Noctis soundlessly began to remove the remainder of his clothing. Only when he’d kicked everything off to the side did he move back to look at Prompto again. Prompto looked up at his mate, purring happily and with pure adoration in his lust-darkened gaze. He had a feeling that, despite this not being their first time, he wouldn’t be walking very well the next day, even _with_ his faster healing as a shifter.

Smiling fondly, Noctis ran his hand through the blonde’s hair, before he moved closer. “Ready?”

“Been ready,” the pregnant male whispered. Nodding, Noctis reached down and lifted up one of the blonde's legs, before he pushed into his mate. Prompto stiffened for a split second when he was penetrated, but was quick to relax, soon finding the pleasure through the initial pain as he was filled. He gave his mate a shaky nod, needing him to move.

Nodding softly in turn, Noctis began to move steadily, reaching out to take one of Prompto’s hands in his own and squeezing it gently. The blonde squeezed back in kind, moaning in satisfaction. He was _finally_ getting what he’d wanted this whole time, and he was already loving how sensual and passionate Noctis was being with him.

As he continued to move, Noctis leaned in and began to lavish kisses along Prompto’s face, murmuring only three words over and over. “I love you…”

Prompto whimpered happily at the mantra, feeling happy tears begin to run down his cheeks. Noctis was thrusting into him deeply, but not hard and fast, which told Prompto he was making love to the blonde. This was new for him, but he certainly didn’t mind. In fact, he loved it. He had never felt so loved like this before. Noctis smiled softly in turn, continuing to move slowly and steadily as he held onto Prompto, before he moved his kisses down to the mark he’d left his mate only such a short while ago.

The blonde shuddered as his mark was kissed, the mark having already scarred over, but it was still oh-so-sensitive. He couldn’t help but love Noctis even more for what he was doing to him, and he wanted to tell the raven that, but all words seemed to have fled him in the waves of pleasure he was experiencing.

However, given how Noctis was squeezing his hand and rubbing the thumb along it, it was clear that the noiret didn’t need to be told. Even as he continued to move slowly, with his free hand now caressing the blonde’s stomach and his teeth nipping at the mark, he continued to whisper those three words over and over again.

Prompto moaned and mewled, his toes curling from the overwhelming pleasure, and despite what they were doing, he began to purr, the sound coming across as satisfied. And Noctis, as if in response, purred back, though he still breathed out the words whenever he could, as he picked up his pace just slightly. And that slight increase in pace was enough to bring the smaller shifter over the edge again, this time with the most intense orgasm he’d experienced yet. His cum spurted onto their stomachs as he tightened around Noctis, a soft, ecstasy-filled cry of the raven’s name escaping him.

Noctis grunted softly, hand tightening on Prompto’s, before he gasped out the blonde’s name, as his own release hit him. Prompto shivered as Noctis’s white hot seed filled him, the faintest whine slipping past his lips, before he went limp beneath the prince, purring contently. After a few more breathless moments, Noctis finally moved out and settled next to the blonde.

The pregnant male watched Noctis with a dazed, post-coital look on his face, appearing very much satisfied and happy.

“…That’s the first time you’ve done that,” he whispered after a few minutes, scooting a bit closer.

Noctis merely hummed as he reached over and tugged him closer. “Problem?”

“Not at all,” Prompto smiled softly, purring a bit louder at their closeness. “I loved every bit of it. It was amazing, just like you.”

“Good…” Noctis purred, in return, reaching forward and kissing him softly. The blonde kissed back lovingly, despite his growing tiredness. His energy was completely spent from everything today, but he didn’t regret a thing. “Rest, Prom… It’s been a long day…” Noctis murmured.

“Kay…” Prompto whispered, snuggling even closer. “Love you, Noct…and thank you for the best birthday ever…”

“Love you, too, Prom… Happy birthday…”

The smaller shifter’s purring increased in volume for a moment at the words, before quieting down as he fell asleep. He would never forget this, and would treasure these memories forever. This was by far the best birthday he had ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and love......AND DRAMA. Enjoy~

X*X(1 ½ Months Later)X*X

One and a half months had passed since Prompto’s 21st birthday, marking when he would stop aging, and everything had been going incredibly well for Prompto. He had been closer than ever with Noctis, never once doubting himself or the raven since they had made love on his birthday. In fact, the blonde didn’t understand why he had ever doubted himself or their relationship in the first place. But he knew it wouldn’t happen again.

Another thing was that Iris had been trained to use the ultrasound machine a couple months prior when she had learned Prompto was pregnant, and she had helped to set up a time when the two shifters could come into the infirmary to find out the status of Prompto’s pregnancy. This had the pregnant male very excited, and he had been counting down the days ever since they set it up a week prior. And boy, did the past week crawl by.

Fortunately, Prompto had been learning a lot during the past two weeks about how to use his new camera, as well as how to use his gun. The blonde was always excited when he had a reason to take a picture or more, and he loved to show Noctis every single one, much to the raven’s amusement and happiness.

Finally, though, today was the day of the ultrasound, and it also marked Prompto’s four-month mark, meaning he was over halfway through his pregnancy. He was excited for the ultrasound, but also a little nervous. He wasn’t sure what to expect, to be honest. And he voiced this to Noctis that morning as they got dressed to go to the infirmary.

“Don’t worry,” Noctis assured him as he adjusted his shirt. “I think your biggest annoyance with it will be that it’s cold from what I understand of it.”

“Well, then that’ll be nothing,” Prompto shrugged. “I’ve experienced a blizzard out in the forest when I was watching over you, and that sucked, but I’m sure this’ll be nothing compared to that.” He was dressed in some simple gray sweatpants and a baggy black t-shirt, which didn’t do much to hide his stomach. Not that he could hide it at this point, anyway. “Ready?” he asked once he was ready.

“Of course,” Noctis said with a smile, taking his hand and leading him out. The smaller shifter walked with Noctis to the infirmary, where Iris was waiting for them.

“Hey guys, ready to see your babies?” she asked.

“Definitely! I’m excited for this,” Prompto smiled.

“Good! Then come over here, lie down, and pull your shirt up,” Iris instructed, leading the couple to a hospital bed. Prompto did as he was told, and very nearly squealed at the cold feeling of something gel-like on his stomach.

“Told you,” Noctis said with a chuckle.

The blonde pouted at his mate, before he whined to Iris, “You couldn’t have warned me?”

“Sorry, Prompto, but it doesn’t help, even with a warning,” she shrugged, before holding up some sort of device. “Okay, here we go!” With that said, she pressed the device to his stomach, and flipped on the ultrasound machine, which immediately gave off a quiet whirring sound as it came on. Prompto could hear three whooshing sounds, but he didn’t know what they were, so he asked.

“Prompto, those are the babies’ heartbeats and your own,” the brunette explained. “And it looks like you’re having…” She paused, moving the device around on his stomach a bit. “…twins!” The pregnant male’s eyes widened at the news, before he looked at Noctis, wondering what he thought. Personally, Prompto assumed he was having at least two, so to have his guess of two children confirmed was a relief. Noctis smiled as he reached out and took the blonde’s hand in his own, squeezing softly.

“Hang on…” Iris said suddenly, looking closely at the screen. “Actually…I’m seeing a third baby in there, guys. You’re having triplets!”

Immediately, Prompto’s eyes widened, shocked. He was having _three_ babies?! His nervousness reflected in his gaze as he looked at his mate worriedly.

Noctis blinked, clearly as surprised as Prompto, before he frowned. “You sure, Iris?”

“Yeah, I can kinda see him. He’s almost completely hidden by his brother and sister,” she confirmed, before moving the device off to the side a bit. “There we go. Yep, he was hiding.”

“Wait…I’m having two boys and a girl?” Prompto questioned, his eyes wide in shock, before looking at Noctis again.

Noctis hummed, before he looked to Prompto in turn. When he noticed the shock, his expression softened and he reached out to run his fingers through his hair. “It’ll be okay…we’ll manage.”

A quiet, nervous whine was emitted from the smaller shifter, which Iris took note of.

“They all look healthy, though,” she commented, hoping to soothe Prompto, and it sort of worked. He relaxed a tiny bit, but he was still shell-shocked.

“Prom…” Noctis whispered softly, worried.

“Everything should be okay for the rest of your pregnancy, Prompto, but take some time to rest and process everything, okay?” Iris recommended, and the blonde nodded once, slowly. “Take him back to your guys’ room, okay, Noctis?”

Noctis nodded and gently lifted Prompto from the bed. “C’mon, Prom…”

Prompto nodded again, remaining quiet as he seemed to curl into Noctis’s hold, becoming withdrawn. Noctis frowned as he began to lead Prompto back toward their room. When they got back to their room, finally, the pregnant male gave some kind of reaction: he placed his hands on his stomach with a whimper.

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, hugging the blonde close. Prompto sniffled when he was hugged, tears forming in his bright blue eyes.

“…I don’t know if I can handle three… I was only expecting two…” he choked out.

“Prompto, it’s okay…” Noctis whispered, moving them to the bed to settle there, still hugging him close. The smaller shifter curled up against Noctis as best as he could, given his belly, trembling with the effort to try not to cry. “Prom…calm down…c’mon…ssh, just breathe… c’mon… it’s okay…”

Prompto took in a deep, shaky breath, exhaling just as shakily, and repeated the process several times before managing to settle down, relaxing in Noctis’s hold. Suddenly, he jumped and stiffened, blinking in confusion.

“Prom?!”

“H…hang on,” the blonde mumbled, waiting for a minute before taking one of his mate’s hands and placing it on his stomach. Noctis blinked, waiting silently with his arms around Prompto, still. Then they both felt it: three thumps, one against the raven’s hand, and the other two only Prompto felt along with the first. The pregnant male couldn’t stop the happy tears that began to flow freely down his cheeks, as he whispered with a watery smile, “They’re kicking…”

Noctis smiled at the expression on his lover’s face, moving over to kiss him to his temple. “Perhaps they’re trying to tell their mother not to cry…” he murmured softly. Prompto laughed quietly, wiping his tears away.

“Probably…” he agreed, purring as he leaned against the prince. Noctis smiled as he leaned back, tugging Prompto with him so that they could lay back down on the bed. “…Now I’m starting to look forward to when they’re born…” the blonde admitted softly, keeping a hand on his stomach and feeling the triplets’ faint movement beneath his skin.

“Good…” Noctis murmured, holding the blonde close. “I’d hate for you to regret it this late in the game…”

“I know… Sorry for worrying you… I just…I was scared, I guess, that I won’t be able to handle triplets…” Prompto admitted, nuzzling his mate’s neck.

“Sshh…” Noctis shushed him softly, kissing his temple. “It’ll be fine…we’ll pull through just fine, you’ll see…”

“You’re right,” the smaller shifter smiled, humming contently as they remained cuddled together on their bed.

 

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

Prompto paced back and forth in the windowsill anxiously while in the form of a cat in Noctis and his bedroom, worried. That morning, Ignis alerted Noctis and Prompto that someone had let it slip the secret that Prompto’s a shifter and that he was pregnant with Noctis’s children. A lot of people were enraged, and there were rumors of rebellion buzzing through the city.

The blonde was terrified that this would happen if he had been found out, and his worst fears were coming to rear their ugly heads. Noctis was currently in a meeting with Regis and Ignis to discuss the situation with the Council, and since Gladio was Noctis’s Shield, he had to go, too, to protect Noctis in case something happened. So, Iris was in the bedroom with the pregnant male, worriedly watching him pace.

“Prompto, you need to calm down. The stress isn’t good for the triplets, and Noctis won’t let anything happen to you, no matter what. Same goes for His Majesty,” she tried to soothe.

‘ _Iris, you don’t get it! So many humans hate shifters, and I was **terrified** this was going to happen!_ ’ Prompto wailed, his fur fluffing up fearfully. A sudden, deep boom sounded from near the main entrance, making the pair jump. ‘ _What the hell was that?!_ ’

“They’re trying to break in!” the brunette gasped. Prompto whimpered fearfully, wanting Noctis with him more than anything right now. “Prompto, you need to stay here. I’m going to go assess the situation.” The shifter nodded shakily, hiding under the bed with a bit of difficulty due to his stomach, as Iris took off down the hallway.

Prompto waited anxiously, trembling in fear, and wondering where the hell Noctis was. It had been over three hours since the prince had left for the meeting, and the blonde had been worrying the entire time. Now the time was creeping towards it being four hours, and Prompto could hear crashes and shouts approaching the bedroom door.

His ears went flat against his head with terror, and he began to shake instead of tremble, now starting to become fearful not only for himself and Noctis, but their unborn children inside of him, too. He wouldn’t be able to bear losing any one of the triplets, and he truly felt he would upset or disappoint his mate if he did. Maybe even both.

Out of nowhere, a loud bang sounded from the doorway, and the pregnant male forced himself to keep quiet, trying desperately to keep his terrified whimpers contained. He couldn’t attack the humans that were trying to find him, or else he would be proving their point that he was dangerous.

Suddenly, a pair of feet approached the bed, before preparing to crouch down. Panicking, Prompto bolted out from under the bed, yowling when he was snagged in a net. He thrashed in the net, screaming in pure terror.

‘ _NOCT!!!_ ’ he wailed, praying to the Six his mate would come to his aid.

And barely moments after, a familiar voice snarled out from the entrance. “Let him go!!”

“Prince Noctis, this shifter is a danger to us all!” the man holding Prompto’s net yelled.

“Did you not hear what I just said?!” the prince snarled out, his eyes glowing a piercing violet. “Let. Him. Go. NOW!!”

With an angered glare, the man sneered before throwing the net, sending Prompto flying, smacking into the wall with a pained scream, where he fell to the floor, whimpering in pain.

“PROMPTO!!” Noctis shouted out, before he his attention turned back to the men in the room. “You son of a…!” he snarled out, and with every word, his voice shifted more into a beastly growl.

The man who’d thrown the blonde paled at the change in the prince’s voice, and all five men realized that there was more to their prince than they had initially thought, shakily raising their swords.

“You’ll pay for that…!!” the prince roared out, before a furious roar escaped him as his entire frame shifted and grew, until in his place there stood a massive, pitch-black dragon. The men cried out in terror, backing up until they realized they were trapped between a furious dragon and a long fall to their deaths.

Not that it mattered either way, as the dragon immediately lunged for them, roaring in fury and his jaws snapped shut around the nearest man he could reach. And while this spurred the other men into action, it did very little as the dragon’s tail snapped out and effectively smashed them either into the wall or against the ground.

“H-h-how—?!” the man who’d thrown Prompto tried to demand, but was cut off by another furious roar.

‘ _I’ll never forgive you!!_ ’ the dragon’s voice roared through the man’s head, right before he lunged for him and snapped his large maw shut around the man’s head, effectively killing him in a single bite. A pitiful, pained mew sounded from the other side of the room, drawing Noctis’s attention immediately.

Upon the sound, Noctis turned toward it, before he hurried over to where the shifter laid, shifting back into human form so he could remove the netting more easily. “Prom…Prompto, are you alright?”

‘ _I…I don’t know…_ ’ Prompto whimpered, before trying to move his left hind leg and crying out in pain again. ‘ _No! I-I think my leg is broken!_ ’

“Let me see…” Noctis murmured, reaching down to gently touch his leg. After a moment, he sighed in relief. “…It’s not broken, Prom… maybe sprained, but definitely not broken,” he soothed, gently rubbing his back.

The pregnant male nodded shakily, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins from the stress. As he tried to calm down, though, he felt a sharp pain course through his stomach, making him cry out.

“Prom?!” the prince choked out, holding the blonde shifter closer.

‘ _Ah… I…I-I think they’re coming…!_ ’ Prompto whimpered, nearly curling in on himself. ‘ _B-but it’s too soon…! We n-need Iris…!_ ’

“Dammit!!” Noctis hissed out, lifting him better and rising to his feet, hurrying out of his room as swiftly and carefully as he could. “Iris!!” he shouted as he went. Iris heard the shout from where she was already hurrying over after having heard the roars and screams from before.

“Noctis?! What’s going on?!” she demanded as she and Ignis both got to the prince, before she saw how Prompto was still in cat form in Noctis’s arms, his stomach nearly spasming as he whimpered and cried.

“I’ll explain the whole thing later, Iris, but I think he’s going into labor already!” Noctis snarled.

“It must be the stress from this damned situation that induced him into going into labor a month early,” Ignis frowned.

“Come on, let’s get him to the infirmary,” Iris said firmly, before she and Ignis led the way. Noctis nodded and followed after them. When they got there, Iris had the raven gently set Prompto on one of the hospital beds, and once the blonde was on it, she said, “Prompto, you need to shift into human form. I can’t help you otherwise.”

‘ _O-okay,_ ’ the pregnant male stuttered through the pain of his contractions, before trying to focus, and then shifting back to human form after several seconds. Iris was then quick to remove Prompto’s pants and underwear so he could safely give birth.

“Sit with him, Noct. He needs you,” Ignis instructed. Noctis nodded and moved over so that he could sit next to Prompto properly, resting the blonde’s head on his lap and holding one of his hands in his own. As he did this, Prompto gave a cry as his water broke, the fluid soaking the bed and dripping onto the floor.

“Easy, Prompto,” Iris soothed. “This just means your little ones are getting ready to come out.” The pregnant male nodded once, shakily, whining in pain. Suddenly, there were shouts from down the hall, making Prompto’s terrified bright blue eyes widen in pure, unadulterated fear.

“Damn it all! Where are they coming from?” Ignis demanded, frowning darkly.

“Where’s Gladdy when we need him?!” Iris growled as the shouts and stampeding footsteps got closer.

“Dammit…!” the noiret snarled. He knew he couldn’t leave Prompto as he was now, but at the same time, he knew someone had to take care of the men coming for them.

“Your Majesty,” a familiar voice suddenly said, and Noctis whirled around toward the source.

“Kuja?” the prince asked as the man in question walked over.

“Please do not worry,” the man said solemnly, bowing. “I’ll keep our ‘guests’ entertained… Your presence is required here.”

“What do you intend to do?” Ignis frowned, genuinely confused. Prompto was breathing heavily through the agony of his contractions, but he looked relieved that Kuja was there.

“Oh, I merely intend to keep them away from here,” Kuja said with a small smirk, before he turned toward the entrance solemnly.

“Kuja, wait!!” Noctis called out. That’s when some of the villagers ran in, wielding swords and lances.

However, Kuja didn’t stop walking. Instead, he smirked at the men, chuckling. “Now, now,” he murmured, raising his hand. “This place is off limits, gentlemen. I must ask you to leave this instant.”

“Like hell we will while there’s a shifter in Insomnia! Move aside, or we’ll make you!” one of the men at the front shouted.

“Oh really?” Kuja purred out, a shimmer of red surrounding his eyes. “I’d love to see you try,” he said, as he shifted his stance momentarily. And then, without warning, he arched forward with a loud roar, shifting into a massive elder coeurl.

“Wha?!” Noctis choked out.

However, within a moment, the coeurl’s whiskers snapped out and threw the men out of the room. The beast chuckled as it stepped forward. ‘ _I’ll be right outside, Your Majesty,_ ’ Kuja’s voice said calmly as the beast’s tail snapped out for the door, tugging it shut behind the shifter.

“D-don’t worry…” Prompto panted out as he gripped his mate’s hand, wincing at another contraction. “He’s Zidane’s…older brother… He’s good…”

“Wait… Zidane’s _brother_?!” Noctis asked in surprise.

“Y-yeah… He told me…when he gave me the medicine…before…” the blonde explained, his whole body clenching at a particularly painful contraction.

“I…I see…”

“S-sorry I…didn’t tell you…” Prompto apologized. “We agreed…to keep it a secret…”

“…Don’t worry…” Noctis sighed, rubbing the blonde’s forehead. “It’s fine… I’m more worried about you, right now…”

“How far along is he, Iris?” Ignis asked, looking to the brunette. Iris slipped on a glove, before checking. After a few seconds, she nodded.

“He’s ready to start pushing,” she said. “All right, Prompto, time to bring these little ones into the world, okay?”

The blonde nodded shakily, and Iris then had him push. He cried out, tears of pain streaming down his cheeks as he pushed. When he stopped when Iris told him to, he was breathing heavily, small whimpers escaping him. He had pain tolerance, yeah, but this kind of pain was something else entirely, and he did NOT want it. He leaned against Noctis, whining pitifully.

“Sssshhh… you’re doing good, Prom… you’re doing good…” Noctis murmured softly, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “It’ll be okay… I’m right here for you…”

‘ _Prompto?_ ’ sounded a familiar voice, and the young shifter looked over to the window to see Luna, Ravus, and Zidane perched outside the window as finches.

“Luna!” Prompto whimpered.

“Ignis, open the window,” Iris ordered, and the sandy blonde did so, letting the three shifters inside. They shifted to human form, and Luna was quick to stand with Iris at the end of the hospital bed.

“How are they?” she asked urgently.

“They’re okay so far, just early,” Iris told her.

“What happened to cause this?” Ravus questioned, frowning darkly when he saw the forming bruise on Prompto’s left leg.

“Humans… They tried to capture Prompto…” Noctis growled out softly.

“Are there others?” Luna asked worriedly.

“K-Kuja’s dealing with them,” Prompto stammered, immediately gaining Zidane’s attention.

“Eh? He’s actually fighting for once? Huh…he’s usually not one to go ‘sweating’,” the shorter blonde mumbled.

“He’s ‘entertaining’ them…he said,” the young shifter chuckled weakly, flinching at yet another contraction.

“Oh yeah, that sounds like him,” Zidane chuckled.

Noctis frowned, before he asked of the blonde, “Why did he even come to the Citadel?”

“Eh. Kuja’s always been different from everyone,” Zidane said with a small shrug.

“He’s never liked to stay in the forest for long,” Luna added. “Very brief visits at most.” A sharp cry from Prompto quickly refocused everyone’s attention. “I haven’t exactly gotten an update recently, but how many is he expecting?”

“Three,” Iris answered, before telling Prompto to push. As he pushed, a scream escaping him, she added, “The stress of the situation pushed him into early labor, so they’re a month early.”

“Dammit,” Ravus swore, a concerned look on his face as Prompto stopped. “We’ll do whatever we can to help.”

“Can you get me some blankets? These little ones are gonna need all the warmth they can get,” Iris said, and the pale blonde nodded before retrieving said items. Luna went to stand on Prompto’s other side, keeping a little distance because despite how good of a person Noctis was, she knew that when a shifter is in labor, that shifter’s mate can be VERY overprotective. She wasn’t about to cross that line, not with her own young in her womb.

“It’s okay, Prompto, they’ll be fine,” she soothed, even as he whimpered from the pain. The younger shifter then began to push when Iris gave him the order, pushing as hard as he could. Finally, the brunette told him to stop again.

“This one’s almost out, Prompto, just one more good push!” she urged. The pregnant male nodded weakly, before pushing hard again, screaming from the pain and effort as he passed the first born child’s shoulders. “There we go, I can pull it out from here.” And she did, drawing a wince from Prompto in the process, before he perked up a bit when he heard the first born child’s wailing. “It’s a girl, and she’s healthy,” Iris told him, wrapping the newborn girl up in a soft blanket before handing her to Ravus, who began to clean her up after the umbilical cord was cut.

Noctis smiled softly at that, before he moved his fingers along the blonde’s cheek. “You’re doing good, Prom…” Noctis repeated softly, squeezing his hand gently. Prompto nodded tiredly, already worn out, and he had two more babies to give birth to.

“You can do this, Prompto, come on. Just the boys now,” Iris encouraged. “Now push!”

The same process repeated itself several times, ignoring the sudden screams from outside the door leading into the hallway to focus on the infants inside of him.

“It sounds like Kuja may need some assistance,” Ignis frowned, concerned.

“I got it!” Zidane quipped, rushing for the door. “Be back ‘fore you know it!” he promised, before he went out, shifting into a coeurl just as he disappeared out the door.

“Be careful, Zidane,” Luna murmured, her attention regained by Prompto when he gave a pained scream as he passed the shoulders of the second child and the first boy.

“There we go,” Iris soothed, and Ignis came over to clean up the newborn, who was clearing his lungs out as the brunette snipped the umbilical cord. Once it was severed, the Advisor wrapped up the boy and looked him over, making sure he was okay as he cleaned up the infant.

“He’s healthy as well,” he assured Prompto, who was relieved.

Noctis smiled softly, squeezing Prompto’s hand again. “Almost there, Prom… Just one more… Just bear with it a little longer…” The younger shifter whimpered, nodding weakly.

“Come on, Prompto, this is the last one,” Luna urged soothingly. “After this, you’ll get to hold them close and love them.” After pushing again when Iris gave him the order, he flopped against Noctis, breathing heavily.

“I…I can’t! It hurts so bad!” he wailed, tears of agony streaming down his cheeks.

“Sssh… Prom, calm down… It’s almost over… Just a little longer…” Noctis whispered, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s knuckles. “Just think of holding your babies… Don’t focus on the pain… Just think of our children…”

Prompto nodded a little, wanting to see all of their children, and wanting to hold and love them, too. He couldn’t do that if one didn’t make it, and then he would upset and/or disappoint his mate. So, he put every last ounce of strength he had into another push, screaming at the top of his lungs in the process.

“Prompto, that’s good! I can pull him out from here,” Iris called, and the blonde slumped against his mate, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, barely even feeling it when Iris pulled out the youngest child and second boy.

“You did good, Prom,” Noctis murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m proud of you…” The smaller shifter gave a small, exhausted smile, before his looked to Iris as the youngest wailed, clearing his little lungs.

“He’s healthy, too, just like his brother and sister,” Iris smiled, cleaning him up. She had already severed the umbilical cord, and now she needed to wrap him up in a blanket. She swaddled him up, before looking at Ignis and Ravus, who brought over the other two. “Here you go, guys. Your little miracles.” Ravus passed the girl to Noctis, while Ignis and Iris gave Prompto the boys. And when Prompto got a good look at Noctis and his sons and daughter, he very nearly started crying at how precious they were.

The youngest boy had fuzzy blonde hair, and his tired, curious eyes were blue, just a few shades lighter than Noctis’s. The older boy, though, also had fuzzy blonde hair, but his blue eyes were only a couple shades darker than Prompto’s. The girl, on the other hand, had black hair like Noctis, and her eyes were the exact same shade of blue as well. She was almost like a miniature copy of Noctis. She sniffled as she finally settled against the prince’s chest.

“They’re beautiful, Prompto,” Luna smiled softly. “Congratulations to both of you.”

“Thanks, Luna,” Prompto whispered, holding his sons close.

“What are you guys gonna name them?” Iris asked eagerly.

“I want the older boy to be named Roxas, and the younger Ace,” the new mother murmured, before looking to Noctis. “Noct, what about our little girl?”

Noctis considered for a moment, humming softly, before he smiled as he regarded the girl. “Regina,” he murmured finally.

“Well, welcome to the world, little ones,” Luna giggled, before noticing how exhausted Prompto was.

“Let’s take them to the cribs in the other room for now. Once things settle down, they can be put in the nursery,” Iris suggested.

“Actually, with newborn shifters, it’s best when they stay with the parents,” Ravus said. “It helps with the bonding. And we can give them some privacy once they’re settled.”

“Perhaps we can push some of the hospital beds together to make a bigger one,” Ignis offered. The four nodded, and they pushed two more beds together with the one Prompto was currently on, allowing for the triplets to stay in bed with their parents.

“We’ll check on Kuja and Zidane,” Iris said. “Luna, Ravus, would you mind staying by the window…?”

“Not at all,” Luna smiled, and then she and her brother shifted into finches again before perching on the windowsill.

“Get some rest, guys, you’ll need it,” Iris smiled, before she and Ignis left to check on the brothers. Once they were gone, Prompto kissed both Roxas’s and Ace’s foreheads softly, leaned over and kissed Regina’s forehead, and then carefully set the boys down between himself and Noctis.

“Put Regina with them, Noct,” he told his mate, purring tiredly yet contently. Noctis nodded as he set Regina next to her brothers, and the small girl immediately curled up with the two boys, mewling softly as she shut her eyes again. After chuckling, Noctis settled down as well, watching the children as they began to fall asleep quietly.

“…Noct, thank you…” Prompto murmured as he settled down, gazing at the triplets lovingly. “I couldn’t have done this without you, and I was so scared I was going to lose one of them at least earlier… I was honestly scared I was going to upset or disappoint you if I did… Call me silly, but it was my shifter instincts, I guess…” Sighing, the blonde then smiled softly as he added, “I’m so grateful to have them here now, and you with us…”

“Sssh…” Noctis shushed softly, rubbing the blonde’s shoulder tenderly. “It’s over now… don’t worry. Just get some rest…”

“Kay…” Prompto nodded, closing his eyes before falling asleep, happy as could be that they were all alive, healthy, and safe.

 

X*X(A Few Days Later…)X*X

It had been three days since the attack on the Citadel by the townspeople to try and get rid of Prompto, and the culprit who let it slip had been found and executed for the crime. It had been one of the nurses in the infirmary who saw Prompto during his ultrasound, and had been angry because her cousin had tried to gain Noctis’s affections and failed miserably. So, exposing Prompto for what he is was her petty revenge.

Now, however, things had settled down, and the townspeople now knew their future king was a shifter, too. They had no choice but to accept him, Prompto, and their children, or leave and risk the danger outside Insomnia. They obviously chose to stay. Rumor was that many felt they might actually be even better protected with so many good shifters in the Citadel. Kuja had revealed himself as a shifter, and Luna, Ravus, and Zidane were offered permanent residency within the Citadel due to their closeness to Prompto and connections to Kuja.

Currently, Prompto and Noctis were resting while the triplets slept in the nursery across the hallway, taking advantage of the quiet to get some much-needed sleep. Unfortunately, Prompto struggled to even sleep, unable to keep himself settled long enough to sleep comfortably. He couldn’t help but want the triplets in his and Noctis’s room, where he could ensure their safety. Especially after everything that had happened.

A small cry from the nursery quickly had the blonde nearly bolting from the bed, hurrying over to the nursery as fast as his injured leg would let him. Even with his faster healing, he was still limping a little from being thrown against the wall.

When he entered the room, he looked around for any sign of why he heard Roxas cry, but there was nothing apparent, so he went over to the middle child before smiling softly as he scooped him out of his crib.

“Hey, sweetie,” he soothed, holding him close and purring softly. “You’ll wake Ace and Regina if you keep that up.”

Roxas didn’t obviously reply, but he did coo happily, snuggling closer to his mother.

“You’re definitely gonna be a momma’s boy, huh?” his mother teased quietly, chuckling.

As soon as he said that, warm arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist. “Looks like, huh?”

Prompto looked back with a small smile, not the least bit surprised by his mate’s presence. “Yeah,” he nodded. “And I’m thinking Regina’s gonna be your little doppelgänger. She’s almost a carbon copy of you, just much smaller.” At this, the smaller shifter laughed. “And Ace will have his brother and sister to watch out for him.”

“Hmhmm…” Noctis hummed softly. “Is Roxas okay?”

“Yeah, I think he just wanted some attention…or his siblings,” Prompto nodded, before noticing how the little blonde’s eyes were watching Ace’s crib, before looking to Regina’s. “Aaaand my suspicions are confirmed,” his mother laughed lightly, kissing Roxas’s forehead softly. “Okay, let’s get you all together. Noct, could you get Regina? We’ll put them all in Ace’s crib. I think they’ll enjoy being together.”

“Sure,” Noctis murmured as he walked over to Regina’s crib. The small girl was still asleep, though she whined when her dad picked her up. When she saw him, though, she merely gave a small mewl as he walked over to Ace’s crib. “It’s okay, princess,” he murmured, “we’re just putting you with your brothers.”

Whether or not the girl understood that, when she was placed in the crib, she immediately cuddled up against Ace. When Prompto went to place Roxas with them, though, the little blonde whined in protest, holding onto his mother with a pout.

“Roxas, c’mon,” Noctis sighed, reaching for the boy’s hand and trying to tug it loose.

“Hang on,” Prompto said, pulling back a little. He then gazed down at the small boy in his arms and began to hum a soft tune. As he hummed the soothing melody, Roxas’s eyes slowly drifted closed, and his grip loosened until his hand fell from Prompto’s shirt. “There we go,” he whispered, before gently setting him into the crib so he was curled against Regina.

Noctis chuckled softly at that. “That works,” he murmured.

“Yeah, it always calmed me down when I was little,” the smaller shifter smiled. “Luna would sing that whenever I was scared at night or if I woke up from nightmares after that first fight I had with the daemons.” The prince watched him for a moment, before he reached out and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s shoulders warmly.

Prompto leaned lightly into the warm embrace, purring happily. “I love this,” he admitted, watching the triplets as they napped. “I know I was scared before, but now I’m so glad that I had them. I can’t imagine _not_ having them…” The noiret merely smiled warmly as he moved over to press a kiss to the blonde’s temple, not saying anything for the moment.

A sudden thought passed through the blonde’s mind, making him chuckle softly. “You were pretty badass when you shifted into a dragon to protect me,” he told Noctis, looking at his mate in amusement.

Noctis blinked, before he chuckled softly. “Well…to be honest…it just…happened. I wasn’t even thinking; I just did it…”

“I think it worked out nicely in the end, though. At least you didn’t go Leviathan on them.”

“That would’ve ended horribly… I don’t think we would’ve had a Citadel if I had…”

“True,” Prompto agreed, chuckling. “I love you, Noct.”

“Love you too, Prom…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the end, folks! Enjoy~

X*X(13 Years Later)X*X

An amazing thirteen years had passed since Prompto had given birth to the triplets, and every single moment of parenthood had been thoroughly enjoyed by both Noctis and Prompto, even the diaper changes and occasional vomiting. And over the years, the couple had learned some things that were a bit unexpected.

For one, Noctis didn’t stop aging until he was thirty, not that Prompto minded. Besides, he had admitted that his mate looked really hot with a bit of facial hair. Not only that, but as long as the raven wouldn’t actually die of old age, then it was fine.

Second, the triplets actually started to shift at the age of three years, instead of four like normal. Luna and Ravus speculated that it might be because Noctis was human when he got Prompto pregnant, plus the stress of everything that had happened throughout the pregnancy.

And finally, Prompto had learned from Ravus and Kuja that male shifters have a heat thirteen years after having a child or children, that way their bodies don’t get stressed out from frequent pregnancies. This was pleasant news for the blonde, as he honestly missed having Regina, Roxas, and Ace as small infants, dependent upon their parents for everything.

He wasn’t sure when that day would be exactly, but based off of what he’d been told, it would be soon, probably within a week. Prompto just needed to talk to Noctis about it, and then they would need to talk to the triplets about it. Speaking of them, they had certainly gained their own, unique personalities as they’d grown and matured.

Regina continued to look like a miniature version of Noctis, keeping her hair cut short and styled in the same way as her father had when he was younger. She also refused to wear dresses, much to the annoyance of many of the servants (as well as Iris). While she hated studying, she never said ‘no’ to training with Gladio, even though the man refused to go all out against her because she was a kid. She was also very protective of her brothers, which often ended in her getting in fights with other children that had tried to mess with the younger shifters.

Regina’s most common choice of dress code was her father’s old clothes. consisting of black shorts, a shirt with a skull motif along the collarbone, with a sleeveless black jacket and a single black glove on her right hand (rather than the left, like her dad), and some heavy black shoes with the red soles.

Roxas was the shortest of them all, and many mistook him for the youngest as a result. He had a slight temper at times, but his heart was always in the right place. His once fuzzy blonde hair had developed into spiked locks that swept to his right at the front, almost in an opposite fashion of Prompto’s. He typically wore a pair of black pants with white legs to them, a black zippered tank top with an X-shaped pendant on the zipper, a white/cream-colored short-sleeved jacket with black checkered lines going across the chest and shoulders, a pair of black and gray shoes with a few red straps on them, and a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist, along with a black band on his left index finger and a white band on his left middle finger.

The small blonde cared deeply for his family, and despite his love for combat practice with swords, he never tried too hard against Regina, lest he upset her by beating her. This tended to upset her anyway, but regardless, Roxas wouldn’t push it. His skill with swords, though, was pretty impressive, considering his shifter bloodline. He had taught himself how to wield two swords at once, which even shocked Gladio. Fortunately, Roxas didn’t use too big of swords for this, as he knew his limit. And thanks to Prompto and Noctis, he had mastered shifting early on, being able to shift into many animals by the age of eight years old. He also enjoyed hanging out with Prompto and Noctis, sometimes more than with Regina and Ace. And he still always managed to make things a bit better for his siblings, lacking the usual bitterness typically seen in a middle child.

Ace was considerably more reserved than his siblings and spent a lot of time studying in the Citadel's library. Another thing he liked doing was playing cards, though many other children would accuse him of cheating. Ace, however, would simply say he had good luck. He wasn’t too interested in training, so he often sat out the training sessions with Gladio and his siblings. Another thing that was common for Ace was that he was a bit lazy on sunny days, during which he ended up lazing about around the Citadel as a cat, though never in the same spot twice in a row, leaving many to look for him in a panic. At that time, only his siblings were able to find him hiding away.

Shockingly, Ace preferred to wear the uniform from their school. However, to prevent him from wearing out the uniform for school use, Ignis made him a custom uniform-like outfit custom made for the youngest boy. And the best part of that, in Ace’s opinion, was the small red cape resting along his back.

Every passing day was another that went by that the triplets were growing up, and Prompto was reflecting on the thought more and more often during the recent days. He was glad his heat would return within the week, though, but he needed to talk to Noctis first, just in case. And if Noctis okayed it, then they would have to run it by their children. And if no one wanted more…then the blonde would have to leave for the week.

It was that morning, a couple of days after the triplets’ birthday, that Prompto decided to say something to Noctis. He waited in bed for a few hours for the sun to come out before waking his mate. After all, if the raven was grumpy, the talk wouldn’t go very well, now would it?

“Good morning, Noct,” he whispered, nuzzling and kissing at the prince’s neck to wake him.

“…hmm?” Noctis hummed softly, blinking his eyes open. “…morning already?”

“Well, the sun is out, so yes,” the blonde chuckled, not stopping in his ministrations.

“…what’s wrong?” Noctis murmured softly, reaching up to place a hand in the blonde’s hair.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Prompto replied. “I just need to ask you something.”

“Like what?”

“How would you feel about having more kids?”

“Hm…?” Noctis lightly tilted his head. “Why do you ask?”

“Because…well, Ravus and Kuja told me male shifters have a heat every 13 years after giving birth, and it’s coming close to that time, and…I miss having our kids so dependent upon us…” the smaller shifter rambled, lowering his gaze nervously when he finished.

Noctis remained silent for a long time, before he chuckled and lifted the blonde’s head. “Prom, I don’t mind,” he murmured as he kissed him softly. “And yeah, I certainly wouldn’t object to another kid…though we do have to get the other kids to agree to this as well.”

“I figured that much, I just wanted to talk to you first,” Prompto smiled in relief. “It might start in just a few days, so we’ll need to figure out what to do if they say yes. If they don’t…I’ll have to leave for the week.”

“Hmm…we’ll just have to ask them, then, hm?”

“Definitely,” the blonde nodded, before sliding out of bed after giving the raven one more kiss. He then padded off to the closet to get dressed, throwing on his Crownsguard outfit Ignis had given him way back.

Noctis, however, solemnly pulled on the Princely Raiment he often wore nowadays, now that he was steadily being prepared to take over after his father now that Regis was getting well into his 60’s. The King’s age was definitely starting to show, and many were sure it wouldn’t be long until Noctis was required to take over for him.

Prompto then took Noctis’s hand in his once they were both dressed, before the couple headed down to the dining hall, where they only saw Regina.

“Hey sweetie, where are your brothers?” Prompto asked.

“…Sleeping, I guess,” Regina said with a small shrug as she leaned back in her seat, stretching her arms over her head.

The blonde sighed, before looking at Noctis. “I’ll be back,” he said simply, before heading off to wake the boys. He first went to Roxas’s room, seeing as the older boy was easier to wake than Ace. He knocked on Roxas’s door, before calling through the wood, “Roxas? Come on, it’s time for breakfast!”

“…Mom…!” Roxas groaned from inside after a few seconds. “I dun wanna get up…!”

“Do you want breakfast?”

“…Yes…”

“Then get your butt out of bed before you miss out on pancakes,” his mother smirked.

“Awww! You always know my weakness…!” the shorter blonde complained, before laughing a little.

“You know we always have pancakes on Friday,” Prompto reminded him. “Now, come help me get your brother up, and I’ll reward you with that tasty maple syrup you love so much.”

“Okay, you got me!” Roxas laughed, before there were muffled noises from inside his room as he got up and dressed. Five minutes passed, and then the door opened, revealing Roxas, fully dressed and ready for the day.

“Now, let’s go wake your brother, okay?” Prompto chuckled, ruffling the spiky blonde locks a bit. Roxas yelped before swatting his mother’s hands away, but followed after him anyway. When they got to Ace’s room, Prompto knocked on the door like before, just a bit louder. “Ace, time for breakfast!” However, no sound came from inside the room. Not even a sleepy grumble to let Prompto know he’d been heard.

“Huh, I thought he’d still be sleeping…” Prompto murmured when he realized his youngest wasn’t even in his room. Roxas sniffed the air lightly, before perking up.

“He went this way!” the shorter blonde declared, before leading his mother to the library, where they found Ace reading and studying at a desk.

“Ace?” the boys’ mother called out.

The boy hummed as he looked over, his head still supported by his hand. “Oh…hey,” he said lazily in greeting.

“Hey sweetie,” Prompto greeted, walking over with Roxas close behind. “What are you doing here? I thought you’d want breakfast.”

“Besides, it’s pancakes!” Roxas chimed in excitedly, before flinching at the librarian’s hiss for quiet. Prompto glared at her, curling his lip a bit in a slight snarl, and she quickly hurried away from them. Some people these days.

“Couldn’t sleep,” the boy admitted with a shrug as he closed the book he’d been reading. Without bothering to explain any further, he slid off the chair and walked over.

“You okay?” his brother asked before Prompto could, the shorter frowning in concern.

“I’m fine,” Ace said with a shrug, hands in his pockets.

“Then why couldn’t ya sleep?”

“I dunno,” he said calmly. “Just couldn’t…”

Roxas pouted, disappointed by his younger brother’s lack of explanation.

“All right, come on, you two. Let’s go get some breakfast, okay?” Prompto said, though he was a bit worried about Ace as well. Normally the boy could sleep through just about anything, and it usually took Prompto or Roxas tickling him to get him out of bed.

“Do I still get that tasty syrup, Mom?” Roxas suddenly questioned as they headed to the dining hall.

“Yes, because you found Ace,” the taller blonde laughed.

“Woohoo!” Roxas crowed eagerly. Ace regarded his brother for a moment, before he shrugged a bit as he continued walking along with his brother and mother. Once they got to the dining hall, Prompto sighed quietly as he sat with Noctis, while the boys sat in their own seats.

Noctis looked up quietly, before he nodded in greeting. “Morning, you two.”

“Morning,” Ace said calmly.

“Mornin’, Dad,” Roxas smiled, before looking at Prompto while starting to squirm in his seat a bit.

“Okay, I’ll go get the good syrup!” his mother laughed, before going and retrieving the bottle from the cabinet. “You have got such a big sweet tooth, Rox,” he teased.

“Can’t blame me! This stuff’s delicious!” he grinned, before pouring a good amount of syrup on his pancakes.

“That’s WAY too much, Rox,” Regina pointed out. “Don’t let Gladdy see that or he’s gonna train you twice as hard to get rid of the extra weight you’re gonna put on.”

“Like that’s going to help," Ace chuckled. “He’ll just eat it right back.”

“Hey! I’ve kept skinny this long!” Roxas protested.

“And how long’s that gonna last, ya think?” Regina chuckled out. The shorter blonde pouted, but still ate a forkful of pancake.

“Shifters actually don’t gain weight unless they’re expecting kids, Regina,” Prompto smiled.

“Hah!” Roxas yelled after swallowing his mouthful. “I won’t get fat!” The girl actually pouted, but when Noctis ruffled her hair, she yelped in surprise, before smiling and going back to her breakfast. Roxas was quick to return to his breakfast, too, but he did occasionally glance at Ace, noticing how quiet he was being. Prompto noticed, too, but he decided that the matter of them having younger siblings needed to be brought up, and soon.

“Hey guys?” he said, gaining the triplets’ attention. “How would you three feel about a younger sibling or two?”

Regina paused with her fork still in her mouth, staring at their mother, blinking in surprise. Ace was also looking at him oddly, being in the middle of cutting up his own pancakes. Roxas finally broke the quiet after a minute. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“I wouldn’t joke about it, Rox,” Prompto replied, feeling a bit nervous, if he was being honest. He didn’t want to leave for a week, but he also didn’t want to upset his children if they didn’t want another sibling or more.

“…I…I _would_ like another sibling, or even two or three,” Roxas finally mumbled, blushing shyly when his mother’s eyes widened in surprise.

“What, you hoping one of ‘m is gonna end up shorter than you, Roxy?” Regina chuckled out after she’d swallowed.

“Reginaaaa!” Roxas whined. “I can’t help my height!”

“You might end up taller if you actually drank some more milk,” Ace chuckled out.

“The stuff makes my mouth feel gross sometimes,” the shorter blonde complained.

“Regina, Ace, stop antagonizing your brother,” Noctis said firmly, making the two kids shrink back in their seats. Whenever their dad spoke in that tone, they always stopped whatever they were doing to obey the older shifter.

“Sorry…” the pair apologized softly.

“Really, though, you three. Would you like more siblings?” Prompto asked kindly, though his tone was insistent. “I understand if you don’t…”

Regina and Ace regarded each other for a few moments. Finally, though, Regina said, “All those in favor of more siblings raise your hand,” while raising her own.

Ace didn’t even hesitate in raising his own hand after taking another bite of his pancakes. Roxas also raised his hand high, making Prompto laugh.

“Thanks, guys. Well, you can expect them in about six months,” he told them, and Roxas pouted again.

“Six months is too long…” he muttered.

“Well, they say patience is a virtue,” Regina said with a smirk, which made her father chuckle.

“She has a point, Roxas,” Noctis said calmly. “You would do well to practice some patience.”

“I know, but not right now,” the shorter blonde grinned cheekily.

“You’re impossible,” Regina chuckled. Roxas merely shrugged as he took another bite of his pancakes. Prompto chuckled at the quiet response, smiling slightly at Noctis before tucking back into his own breakfast. Noctis merely chuckled as he, too, continued eating.

After breakfast, Prompto went to seek out Luna and Zidane, deciding to see if they would be willing to take the triplets for a long weekend camping while Prompto had his heat. He made his way to their room, but looked around when he heard scurrying. He sniffed the air, before sighing with an amused smile.

“Roxas, I know you’re following me,” he chuckled, before a yellow gecko crawled down the wall.

‘ _Sorry, Mom…_ ’ he mumbled apologetically. ‘ _I just wanna see Aunt Luna and Uncle Zidane!_ ’

“It’s okay, Rox, but there’s no need to sneak after me,” Prompto assured him. “Shift back, and we’ll go see them, okay?” The middle child did as told, before grinning at his mother as they made their way to Luna and Zidane’s apartment in the Citadel. Once there, Prompto knocked on the door. “Luna? Zidane?”

A few moments later, the door opened and Zidane appeared in the door. “Hm? Oh hey, Prom. ‘Sup?”

“Not much, you?” the taller blonde smiled.

“Hi Uncle Zidane!” Roxas grinned.

“Hey there, lil man,” Zidane laughed as he ruffled the smaller blonde’s hair. “Eh, we’re just peachy. So what brings you boys here?”

“Well, I WAS gonna talk to you and Luna alone, but I gained a shadow,” Prompto smirked, glancing at his son, who gave a sheepish look. “Are Beat and Rhyme also here?”

“Should be around somewhere,” Zidane chuckled as he stepped back, letting the pair come inside. Prompto led Roxas inside, and then smiled at the small blonde.

“Go ahead and find your cousins, okay? I’m sure they’d enjoy some time with you,” he said, and Roxas grinned before taking off in the form of a fox to find them. “I swear, he’s almost more energetic than me sometimes.”

“Oh, I dunno…you were pretty energetic back in the day, Prom,” Zidane chuckled.

“I guess,” Prompto shrugged with an amused grin.

“Prompto, is that you?” Luna’s voice called from the master bedroom.

“Yeah, it’s me,” the younger shifter answered, smiling.

“What brings you by?” she asked, coming out.

“I wanted to ask if you and Zidane could watch the triplets and take them for a long camping weekend while I have my heat with Noct,” Prompto said. “If you guys don’t mind, that is.”

“We don’t mind at all,” Luna giggled. “I’m sure Beat and Rhyme would enjoy going camping with Regina, Roxas, and Ace.”

“Yeah, definitely,” Zidane agreed. “They seem to like running around without worrying about people freaking out about them shifting.”

“So we’ll take them,” Luna nodded. “I take it your heat will start soon?”

“Yeah, probably within the next couple of days or so,” Prompto nodded.

“Then go ahead and tell them the news, and we’ll take care of the rest,” the light blonde said.

“Will do. Thanks, guys,” Prompto told them gratefully.

“No sweat,” Zidane laughed, before there was a crash from the other room, followed by several loud yowls. “Ah crap…”

“Roxas!” Prompto groaned. There was a yip, and then said blonde emerged from the other room, still in fox form.

‘ _Sorry, Mom…_ ’ he whimpered.

“Where’s Beat? Did you two break anything?” his mother asked with a sigh.

“Oy Beat!” Zidane called out, which caused another blonde fox to run after Roxas. “I thought I told you boys to not mess around too roughly inside!”

‘ _Sorry, Pa…_ ’ the other fox whined, even as a small cat toddled out of the other room.

‘ _I warned you, Beat,_ ’ she told the fox.

‘ _Ah c’mon, Rhyme!_ ’

Roxas couldn’t help but laugh a little when Beat complained to his sister, making Prompto sigh.

“Roxas, no laughing. You can’t play so rough indoors. If you’re gonna roughhouse, then take it to the gardens,” he chided, making his son pout.

‘ _Sorry, Mom…_ ’ he apologized.

Zidane sighed, while Rhyme giggled cheerily. “Anyway, how ‘bout you kids go pack your bags? We’re gonna be camping later on.”

‘ _Camping!? Dude!_ ’ Beat cheered with a laugh. ‘ _Awesome, yo!_ ’

‘ _Are Regina, Ace, and I going with?_ ’ Roxas asked eagerly.

“Yep,” Prompto chuckled.

‘ _Woohoo!_ ’ the small blonde laughed.

As Beat and Rhyme scampered off to get their bags packed, Zidane turned to Prompto. “So…when ya bringing the kiddos over?”

“I’ll go get them here in a sec,” Prompto replied, but Roxas padded over.

‘ _I can go tell them!_ ’ he offered while wagging his tail.

“Okay, that works. You want to find Ace and I’ll find Regina?” his mother suggested.

‘ _Sure thing, Mom!_ ’ Roxas yipped, before he ran out into the hallway excitedly.

“I’m glad he’s so excited,” Prompto murmured, making Luna giggle.

“Roxas is a good kid, as are Regina and Ace. You’ve raised them well, just like you will with all future children you have,” she praised.

“Thanks, Luna,” the younger shifter smiled at the praise. “Well, I’d better find Regina.”

“We’ll take care of them,” Luna assured them. “You enjoy your break from them.”

“I’ll probably miss them until my heat hits,” Prompto laughed, before shifting into a wolf and leaving to find Regina. It certainly didn’t take long to find Regina, as she was out in the garden, swinging her practice sword and darting around as if she were dodging invisible enemies.

‘ _Hey Regina,_ ’ Prompto called out as he padded over to her, ensuring he wouldn’t accidentally get smacked by the practice sword.

“Hm?” Regina looked over curiously, before she nodded. “Hey.”

‘ _How would you like to go camping with Roxas, Ace, Aunt Luna, Uncle Zidane, and your cousins?_ ’ her mother asked, sitting down on his haunches.

Regina blinked in surprise, before she sat down as well. “Does this have to do with… yanno?”

‘ _Hm? You mean…you getting younger siblings?_ ’ Prompto asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Hmhmm.”

‘ _Ah… Yeah, it does, just don’t tell your brothers…_ ’ the blonde sighed, before nuzzling her cheek. ‘ _You’re too sharp for your own good sometimes, sweetie._ ’

Regina smiled lightly, before she nodded. “Yeah, no prob. I’m not gonna say anything.”

‘ _Thanks,_ ’ Prompto smiled. ‘ _Now, let’s go get you and your brothers ready, shall we?_ ’

“Sounds good,” Regina said with a nod, as she moved up and shifted into a falcon. ‘ _Race you there!_ ’ she chirped, before taking off for her room’s window.

‘ _Oh, you’re on!_ ’ her mother laughed, shifting into a falcon as well before launching himself after her and soon streaking past. Regina yipped, before she flapped her wings and shot after him, somehow barely catching up. Prompto laughed, flapping his wings a bit faster, and then landing at her window, where he waited on his daughter to catch up.

‘ _Dammit!_ ’ Regina whined as she landed as well. ‘ _Why can’t I beat you!?_ ’

‘ _Because you’re still young, and your parents will always win,_ ’ the blonde chuckled as he hopped into her room, shifting back into human form once on the floor. Regina gave an unhappy chirp, before hopping down and shifting into human form as well.

“It’s okay, hun,” Prompto assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “One day, you’ll beat us. Just don’t give up, kay?”

Regina pouted, before she nodded. “Right…” she mumbled, before she sighed out and then moved to go pack her bags.

“…Regina.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t get down because you didn’t win. It’s okay if you don’t always win. As long as you have fun, that’s what matters,” her mother smiled encouragingly. “Besides, with how your brothers go easy on you in combat practice, I think you’d want a competition with someone who wouldn’t, right?”

“…Yeah, I guess…” Regina admitted softly. “Still sucks to lose.”

“I know it does, but sometimes winning can, too,” the blonde told her softly, remembering how his first fight with daemons left him with nightmares and scars.

“…huh??”

“I’ve never told you guys this story, but do you remember how I told you three your father was originally human?”

“Yeah, you mentioned that before…”

“Well, I saved his life from daemons when we were just eight years old,” Prompto murmured. “And even though I won and saved your father’s life, I suffered from nightmares afterwards, and was left with a few scars.” As he said this, he lifted his shirt, showing his chest scar.

Regina actually stared for a few moments, before she frowned sadly. “That’s what that was from?” she asked slowly.

“Yeah. But in the end, I’m glad I won. It meant your father and I being together and having you three,” her mother smiled slightly.

“Makes sense…” Regina murmured, though she had a small smile on her face as she turned back to packing her bag.

“Do you understand what I meant before now?” Prompto asked, smiling softly as he hugged her around her shoulders from behind.

The girl yelped as she was hugged, before she pouted. “Yeah, I get it already…”

Prompto chuckled. “See, I know what I’m talking about,” he teased.

Regina pouted briefly, before she turned to her bag. “…why do I feel like I’m forgetting something??”

“I’m not sure. You sure you might be forgetting something?”

“Feels like… I dunno…”

Prompto looked in her bag, curious, but then shrugged. “I’m sure you’ve got everything,” he said.

“You sure??”

“Well, we can always dump everything out and go through it to make sure.”

“That would be silly…” Regina mumbled.

“Not if it turns out you ARE forgetting something,” the blonde pointed out.

Regina frowned as she dug through her bag one more time. “…no, looks like I have everything…” she mumbled.

“Good,” Prompto smiled. “Let’s go get Ace and Roxas and get you guys going with Aunt Luna and Uncle Zidane, okay?”

“Okay,” Regina said with a nod as she picked up her bag. Prompto then led the young raven off to Ace’s room, where he knocked on the door.

“Ace? Are you getting packed up in there, or are you ready?” he called.

“Almost done,” Ace called out from inside.

“Is Roxas in his room?” the taller blonde asked.

“I’m right here!” Roxas yelled from his doorway, before he gave a yelp as he fell from the attempt to get his shoe back on. “Ow! Dammit!”

“You okay?” Prompto questioned, going over to him while Regina waited by Ace’s room.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was gonna wear my boots for the walk out to camp, but decided against it,” the shorter blonde said.

“Remember, you can fly if your feet get sore,” his mother reminded him with a chuckle.

“Right, sorry,” Roxas grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Right, let’s get you three to your aunt and uncle, and get you three having fun,” Prompto grinned, ruffling the blonde spikes and drawing an indignant squawk from his oldest son.

“Moooooom!” he whined. “Don’t do that!”

“All right, I’ll try and refrain,” the taller blonde chuckled. “Now let’s go.”

“Kay!” Roxas nodded, getting back to his feet and following Prompto and his siblings to go to their aunt and uncle’s apartment.

Regina looked over to Ace as they walked, but the other teen wasn’t looking up as he went, hands in his pockets, seemingly lost in thought about something. She hummed softly to herself, but she didn’t bring it up. She did make a mental note to look into things either during the trip or when they came back.

“Are you guys excited for camping?!” Roxas suddenly asked his brother and sister eagerly.

Ace hummed quietly, while Regina watched him curiously. After a moment, though, she smirked. “What’s got you so excited? This ain’t the first time we went camping with them.”

“I know, but we always have fun whenever we go,” the shorter blonde pointed out. “Besides, we’re going without Mom and Dad this time!”

“Don’t think that means you guys can do whatever,” Prompto smirked. “It just means you have to behave more, because your aunt and uncle won’t put up with misbehaving kids, trust me.”

“I’ll be good, Mom, I promise!” Roxas grinned.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure he behaves,” Regina added, smirking a bit. Roxas pouted at the words, while Prompto laughed.

“I actually think Roxas will be just fine. He knows better with Aunt Luna,” their mother replied. “Not only that, but he can be responsible when we go camping.” Roxas blinked at the compliment, before smiling happily.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome. I give credit where credit is due,” Prompto chuckled. They soon got to Luna and Zidane’s apartment, where the couple and Beat and Rhyme were waiting for them.

“Ready to go, you three?” Luna asked with a smile. Roxas nodded eagerly.

“Yep,” Regina said with a small grin, whereas Ace merely nodded as he adjusted his bag along his back.

“C’mon, yo! Let’s go already!” Beat exclaimed just then with a shout.

“Oy, chill out, Beat,” Zidane chuckled out, while Rhyme giggled.

“You guys get the next five days together, so there’s no rush,” Prompto added with a chuckle.

“Where’s Dad, though? Shouldn’t he be seeing us off, too?” Roxas asked suddenly, and his mother sighed.

“He might be busy, but he’ll see you guys soon enough. Both of us will,” the taller blonde assured him.

Just as Prompto said that, though, there was a firm grip on his shoulder. “You were saying?” came a familiar voice.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto smiled. “Perfect timing.”

“Dad, we’re going camping!” Roxas grinned happily, his blue eyes shining with his excitement.

“Yes, so I’ve heard,” Noctis chuckled. “You kids have fun out there, alright?”

“No problem!” Regina said with a smile. “We’re gonna be just fine!”

“Good,” Noctis said, before he held out one arm. And as one, the triplets came over and hugged their father.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Prompto teased when they pulled away, but Roxas quickly hugged his mother firmly.

“Thanks for this, Mom,” he murmured. The taller blonde blinked in slight surprise, before hugging him back.

“Anytime, Rox. I want you three to have fun, okay?” Prompto smiled, nearly tearing up when Regina and Ace hugged him as well. He was so glad to have his children in his life… Noctis noticed the look, and he smiled softly, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, gently squeezing his hand.

Regina regarded them for a moment before she smirked. “You should take a break sometime, too. Have some fun yourself, yanno?” she quipped. Immediately, her mother’s face burned crimson, drawing a laugh from Luna. Roxas looked between his sister and mother, definitely looking more than a bit confused.

“Come on, you three. Let’s go now so we can make it before the sun sets and the daemons come out,” she said.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Regina chuckled as she walked after Luna and Zidane. Ace regarded her, then looked to their parents silently. He seemed like he wanted to say something, before he hurried after his sister. Roxas followed as well, waving to Prompto and Noctis briefly before focusing ahead of himself.

“That girl knows a bit too much already…” Prompto sighed.

“She’s a smart girl,” Noctis murmured softly, placing his arms around Prompto. “And I’m pretty sure Ace has an idea, too…given his current situation.”

“Hm?”

“…Don’t tell him I told you, but he’s actually got his eye on someone in his class at school,” Noctis murmured. “He’s been a little distracted because of it…”

“That explains why he couldn’t sleep this morning…” the blonde nodded. “But why’d he tell you and not me?”

“Hmm… I might’ve coerced him into telling me when he was a little too distracted during his studies. A little bit,” Noctis admitted with a soft chuckle. The smaller shifter rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna ask. At least he’s not being stared at like Roxas is by that Axel kid,” Prompto sighed. “I swear, if that punk does anything to him, I’ll kill him myself.”

“Easy, Prom…” Noctis chuckled.

“Hey, I can still be a protective momma shifter no matter how old our children are. They’ll always be my babies,” the blonde huffed.

“Hahah… I noticed that, yeah,” Noctis murmured with a chuckle. Prompto then sighed.

“…Though, I gotta admit, if Roxas were to end up with Axel, I wouldn’t be surprised, nor would I be upset. I’d support it until he gets hurt,” he confessed.

Noct merely smiled, before he reached over and placed a kiss on the blonde’s temple. “Uh-huh. I’m pretty sure you’d be tailing him every step of the way.”

“You know me too well,” the smaller shifter smiled softly, practically melting in the raven’s arms from the affectionate gesture.

Noctis smiled as he rubbed Prompto’s arm. “So…shall we return?”

“Yeah,” Prompto nodded. “Now to just wait on my heat…”

 

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It was the following night, over 24 hours after the triplets had left to go camping with their aunt, uncle, and cousins, that Prompto’s heat finally hit him. It was the middle of the night, and the blonde woke up feeling warm. The warmth started increasing as the minutes ticked by, and he found himself unable to fall back asleep. It was when he felt the arousal washing over him, though, that his eyes opened wide from being closed as he tried to sleep, and he quickly sat up in bed. The smaller shifter placed his hand on his mate’s shoulder, and began to gently shake him.

“Noct…Noct, wake up,” he hissed.

“Mmmmm… what?” Noctis murmured softly as he blinked his eyes open.

“My heat’s started,” Prompto told him, pulling away to get his sleeveless shirt off, since he was already getting too hot.

“…mm? Already…?” Noctis groaned as he slowly pushed up, rubbing at his eyes. However, as his senses returned to him completely, a peculiar scent entered his nostrils, that almost immediately woke him up. “…hm?”

“‘Already’?!” the blonde repeated in a dangerous growl, glaring irritably. “You already agreed to having me in heat, Noct, so you better not make me wait, or you’re gonna end up with serious blue balls.”

However, before Prompto to complain any further, Noctis suddenly pounced on him, pinning the blonde to the bed. And as Prompto looked up, he noticed the prince’s eyes were glowing violet, and the other was already panting for breath. The smaller shifter’s bright blue eyes widened, and he realized that this time around, since Noctis was a shifter, he could actually _smell_ Prompto’s heat. Back during his first heat, the raven had been human, and his senses hadn’t been sharp enough to detect his heat. Now they were, though, and the blonde had a feeling that things were going to get very heated between them, pun intended.

Prompto gave a small whine, leaning up to brush his lips against his mate’s. Noctis growled in response as he kissed back fiercely, pushing his tongue down into Prompto’s mouth to curl around that of his mate. With a possessive growl, Noctis’s hands began to trace a heated path along his chest. The smaller shifter moaned into the kiss at the fierceness behind it and the touches to his chest, especially along his scar.

After breaking away from the kiss to let them breathe, Noctis immediately moved to Prompto’s throat, beginning to kiss, lick and nip along the skin, as his fingers played with the blonde’s nipples. Prompto mewled at the attention to his throat, and shuddered as his nipples were teased, his eyes squeezing shut. Noctis snarled from the back of his throat as he moved lower to mouth Prompto’s mark, even as one hand slipped lower and moved to pull off the blonde’s pajama pants.

The smaller shifter raised his hips a little to assist in the removal of his pajama pants, groaning at the teasing to his mark. The snarl even made him subconsciously tilt his head with a whine to give the raven easier access to his neck and throat. As soon as the article of clothing was removed, Noctis’s hand moved down and curled around Prompto’s cock. A startled yet pleasured moan was emitted from Prompto’s throat, and he bucked into the raven’s touch. When his hips came back down onto the bed, though, he felt wetness on his ass, and he knew he’d started producing slick.

Noctis took a deep breath just then, and he groaned heavily, before he suddenly pulled back. But before Prompto could complain, Noctis reached for the blonde’s arm and forced him up, before pushing him to roll over. The smaller shifter looked over his shoulder at Noctis, not sure what his mate was planning, since he hadn’t flipped him onto his stomach before. Noctis didn’t give him long to think on it, though, even as he pulled Prompto up onto his knees, hands perched on his ass cheeks. His fingers curled into the skin there only momentarily, before his thumbs moved to bare the blonde’s opening to him.

When the blonde felt a small surge of slick escape him, he knew exactly what the raven was planning, and a shudder of anticipation coursed through him. As the prince’s fingers curled around the blonde’s flesh for a moment more, before he moved in and breathed out against the wet skin. Prompto gasped, nearly wanting to move back to get Noctis to hurry up, but managed to refrain so his mate wouldn’t tease him more.

And just then, Noctis moved in and dragged his tongue along the twitching muscle, adding his saliva to the blonde’s slick. Immediately, the smaller shifter felt like a live wire had been pressed to his skin, but in a good way, as he very nearly screamed from the intense pleasure. He buried his face in the pillow to muffle the sound, gripping the sheets to the point where his knuckles turned white. Pressing his thumbs firmly along the edges of the twitching muscle, Noctis slowly pulled it open, all while still lapping up the liquids pooling from it. And then, without warning, he pushed his tongue past the muscle.

Prompto shrieked into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut tight from the pleasure. The wet, slick muscle moving along just inside his inner walls was almost too much. And then, the prince growled deeply, which vibrated through his tongue. Then Noctis moved closer and closed his mouth around the twitching muscle, pressing his tongue further in, before he began to thrust it in and out, still growling. The blonde screamed at the sharp spike in pleasure, and was unable to warn his mate before he came in the raven’s hand, nearly collapsing from how shaky and weak his legs felt as a result.

Noctis growled softly, as he pulled back slowly, letting Prompto fall back down to the bed. Prompto was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath after that intense orgasm, but he managed to look back at the raven with a dazed yet heated look. Purring heavily, Noctis moved over, keeping Prompto in the position he was in as he moved in. The prince moved in and began to bite and lick along the back of his neck, not even asking before he moved in smoothly.

A soft gasp escaped the smaller shifter, and he tightened briefly around Noctis’s cock instinctively. But despite not being back to full hardness yet himself, he was getting there pretty damn quick. A heavy groan escaped the prince briefly, as he bit down a little harder. He took a few deep breaths, before he moved out, and then almost slammed back in firmly. Prompto gave a keening moan, as that very first thrust _just_ brushed against his sweet spot, and he bit down on the pillow to keep himself a bit quieter.

However, Noctis slipped one hand under his chin, and forced him to lift up his head, just as he slammed in again. This time, a high-pitched cry of pleasure escaped the blonde, and he really started to wish Noctis had taken him from the front, not from behind this time. He wanted to hold and be held by the raven, but he couldn’t do anything about it in his current position. Just then, Noctis moved around, turning Prompto’s head so he could lock their mouths together, as his other arm curled around and began to stroke his neglected cock.

The pleasured cries and moans that followed were muffled by Noctis’s mouth over Prompto’s, and he started to feel his release quickly approaching again. Noctis growled heavily, moving even faster against the blonde, his hand moving in time with his thrusts. The smaller shifter then clenched up, before breaking off the kiss with a scream of Noctis’s name as he came without warning. His cum coated his mate’s hand, and his inner walls tightened around the raven’s cock.

Noctis groaned at the tightness, but he never once slowed down. Though he only managed a few more thrusts before he came into his mate with a choked, growling cry. Prompto whined quietly, shivering as he was filled with Noctis’s white hot seed, before going practically limp beneath his mate, breathing heavily.

For a few long moments, they stayed like that, gasping for every breath, before Noctis finally moved back, laying his mate down and as he settled beside him, purring slightly. The blonde purred as well, satisfied for the time being, and cuddling close in Noctis’s arms.

“…You okay?” he asked softly.

“…yeah…”

“Looks like my heat affected you more than when you were human,” Prompto smiled in amusement.

“…mmhmm…” Noctis hummed, seeming a little tired, too.

The smaller shifter kissed his mate softly, before pulling back to smile warmly at him. “Let’s sleep for now. My heat will need you more later,” he whispered.

“…hopefully not in the middle of the night again…”

“I couldn’t help that,” Prompto pouted. Noctis hummed sleepily, before he reached over and pulled the blonde closer to him, still. The smaller shifter hummed happily, so glad that he had his family, his kids, his mate, and soon more children on the way in his life. “Love you, Noct...” he murmured, nuzzling the raven’s chest.

“…mmm…love you, too, Prom…” Noctis murmured sleepily. And with that, the couple fell back asleep, Prompto incredibly grateful for his life choices, leading to his very fulfilling life with his shifter family.


End file.
